Now I See
by Luthearl
Summary: Song inspired: "When I'm Gone" by 3 Doors Down - listen to it. Post-Hogwarts battle, Minerva and Hermione throw themselves into the rebuild of the school and wizarding world but ignore themselves. Then something happens that will make them both see the love that is right in front of them. T then maybe M. Big thanks to my beta CherriiMarina and MegaNerdAlert for cover image.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I See**

**Chapter One**

As the clock tower chimed 10pm, the door to the private quarters of the Headmistress's suite opened and Madam Pomfrey guided Headmistress Minerva McGonagall in. Waving her wand, Poppy caused the wall candles to burst forth their flames illuminating the dark room. Guiding Minerva with a light grasp on her right elbow, she led her boss over to the large burgundy couch in front of the fireplace. Poppy rotated around until she was facing Minerva and slowly guided her backwards, around the small table in front of the couch, until the back of Minerva's legs touched the couch. Minerva started to sit, tentatively reaching back her left hand until she found the armrest, then she guided herself down into the plush, familiar feeling couch. For the first time in weeks, Minerva felt a little bit in control, a little bit sure, and a tiny shred of her dignity restored. While Minerva adjusted into a comfortable position, Poppy waved her wand creating a comfortable crackling fire in the fireplace. Minerva winced slightly at the unexpected onslaught of sound - her animagus-enhanced hearing continuing to become more and more of a blessing and a curse. Poppy noticed Minerva's face turn ever so slightly towards the direction of the warmth as she took a deep breath and sighed. Another hint of control, of having the simple situational awareness expected of her, simply feeling the direction that the heat from the fireplace is coming from and knowing where to turn.

The Hogwarts healer reached into her pocket and took out two vials, one a pain potion Minerva would need in less than an hour and one a vial of Dreamless Sleep. She took a look at the two vials and realized her mistake. Minerva would not be able to tell them apart unless she opened them and sniffed. She would not be able to differentiate them like most others, by color. In the future, Poppy decided she would use different sized vials.

"Minerva, I'm putting the vial of pain potion on the table in front of you to your left."

Minerva pursed her lips slightly and crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively. _Too many pain potions. Too many vials of Dreamless Sleep. – she thought. _They had kept her in a fog for the last two weeks and the previous two weeks before that she had simply been unconsciousness. Now the potions numbed her sleep in one way and her conscious time in another. Right now, both were equally black, equally desolate. She almost wanted to feel pain, to live the terror of her recurring nightmare of that night… almost at least. But again, the pain would get so bad that her once formidable and unquestioned control would falter and she had put her hands on either side of her head and cried out – not knowing how many had heard or seen her weakness. She had been awakened by Poppy several times from the nightmares (and one time by Tinky) when it was finally thought best for her health to take the Dreamless Sleep, at least temporarily, to allow better healing. So for now, the brave Hero of the First and Second wars was simply afraid to not take the potions while she was still in the hospital wing – _how very un-Gryffindor of her – she thought._ At least that way, the numbness day and night appeared to be her in control. It was one of the reasons Minerva insisted on coming back to her quarters – to try and get off the potions in private.

Poppy shook her head sadly looking around the Headmistress's quarters. Rich maroon and emerald colors dominated the tapestries and furniture and the dark wood paneling and built-in bookshelves set a comfortable, stable tone to the space. She also noted the intricate layout full of furniture to navigate, the hundreds of books on the shelves and stacks of correspondence – all of which would have to be read to her by a person, an elf, or there were some spells. She looked at the grand window the Headmistress could be found at frequently that had a glorious view of the grounds of the school – now useless to Minerva.

Minerva broke her silence.

"Poppy, I'll be fine. Please leave me alone for a while." she said stoically.

"Would you like me to order you some tea?" asked Poppy.

"I'll have Tinky bring me something when I feel like it. Thank you, Poppy." responded Minerva.

She knew Minerva was trying to dismiss her. Poppy looked down at her boss and old friend. Minerva had insisted on being fully dressed for the short walk to her quarters, even though it was late and the school year not quite started. She was the regal Headmistress, her ebony hair peppered with grey up in its customary bun and dressed in her dark green under robe and emerald green high neck outer robe with a large, gold and black Celtic knot clasp near the neck. She still emanated composure and power and although in her late sixties, she could pass for fifty. There was one bit of green missing though. The piercing green eyes were gone, replaced with sunken grey sockets that Minerva mostly kept her eyelids closed over. She did not want to wear glasses yet – just to show she needed to hide behind them – like the potions. She felt like it would be another crutch – something to show vanity. However, closing her eyelids did help reduce physical discomfort, both hers and others.

Minerva sensed Poppy hesitating. She didn't want to snap at her old friend, but Minerva knew her control was razor thin and she wished to be left alone. She was so tired of being watched. So tired of being helped with every small activity. Even her magic was being continually strained. Minerva had been secretly practicing her wandless magic, continually sending out energy pulses and listening or feeling for the returns off walls, floors, objects, and trying to work a mental map in her head – just like muggle radar. Problems abounded though – sensing differences in fractions of seconds, directionality, being careful not to move objects or push actual people. So far, it was only to the point of realizing if there was a large, basic obstruction in front of her and she would get a piercing headache from the concentration. Minerva desperately needed some time alone. Some time away from the noise and confusion of regular activity in the hospital wing where she could not always tell what was going on. Some time where she could drop her guards and really assess her own physical and mental state. She still had gaps in her memory, especially during her recovery, which she wanted to work on. Besides, her head was indeed starting to hurt and she wanted to test delaying the pain potion in private.

Minerva angled her head in the direction she thought Poppy was and with a sigh said, "Poppy… really… I need some time. I'll send an elf if I need anything. I'd like to try and go without the Dreamless Sleep tonight also, so don't bother bringing it."

Minerva did not wait a response and turned her head towards the warmth again. She knew she had sounded short with the healer who had done so much for her over the last few weeks and Poppy knew it was finally time to give her old friend some space.

"Okay Minerva, but I have to see you in the morning. How about I come first and then I ask Filius to join you over breakfast so he can update you?"

Minerva nodded her acceptance of the offer. She wanted more interaction with the school again and meeting with the Deputy Headmaster had already been on her list. More things to do than dwell on herself. More situational awareness again.

"Goodnight then Minerva." Poppy said, adding, "Take care moving around the rooms please."

Minerva flinched a bit and frowned slightly at the warning about her own quarters but Poppy felt she had to verbalize the danger.

"I will." Minerva replied tersely. _This is dragging on too much – she thought._

Poppy reached out to squeeze Minerva's shoulder, but thought better of the possibly startling action. Minerva finally heard the swish and steps of Poppy moving across the room and the clicks and squeaks of the door opening and closing. She heard the footsteps going down the stairs into the Headmistress's main office, and her animagus-enhanced hearing could detect the moving spiral staircase sending her out the main entrance of the office. She was glad her hearing could aid her in this way, but again it was also overwhelmed at times in the garish world of "regular, noisy activity" and was usually swamped out.

_Alone at last._ Minerva uncrossed her arms, relaxed her back and shoulders and let her head fall forward. She took several deep, relaxing breaths. Regardless, she continued to feel the headache slowly build. If it followed the same pattern, it would go from a headache centered in the upper forehead and move down to raw pain in the center of her head behind her eye sockets and just continue expanding until she felt intense pressure and pain ear to ear. Poppy had called in healers from St. Mungos after the main injuries seemed to be healed to look for the root cause. Pain potions (the strongest ones) kept it down to a dull roar but she had to take them every 8 to 10 hours. The pain was more related to damaged nerves healing (or trying to heal or simply not able to heal, they were not sure) than any other residual damage with bones or the brain. She was grateful that she had come through with minimal brain trauma – just a bit of memory flashes/fuzziness. Over time, the healers thought the pain would lessen but might never go totally away. Minerva took some more deep breaths. _Get your mind off it – she thought. _Maybe she would have some tea. She rose up her head and straightened her back.

"Tinky." she called out.

In an instant, a middle aged female elf popped into the room. She had kept it to a gentle pop knowing the Headmistress's issues with sound now.

"What can Tinky do for the Headmistress?" Tinky queried. Tinky was very proud to be the primary house elf of the Headmistress. She had seen her through many things when she was a Professor and the Deputy Headmistress. Tinky had fought with the castle elves protecting the hospital wing, the Great Hall which had overflow injured, and common rooms during the battle against Voldemort. The kind elf was also glad to see Minerva out of the hospital wing. Many nights and days Tinky had quietly watched over the Headmistress. Seeing her in pain and with bad dreams. Seeing her hold back tears that could still gush from the sockets when she thought no one was around. Tinky respected the powerful witch in front of her and her privacy, but also knew she was human like the rest of those her kind served and she watched over the Headmistress even if she did not know she was there for the Headmistress' own safety – physical and mental. The Headmistress had always treated Tinky with respect and Tinky would serve her well in every way for all time.

"A tea tray please, Tinky." Minerva responded.

"Tinky shall returns quickly, Headmistress." Tinky responded and quietly popped out. In less than five minutes, Tinky popped back in with a tray of tea with sides of sliced lemon, sugar, and cream along with ginger newts, sweet biscuits, and cucumber sandwiches. She quickly placed the tray on the table in front of the sofa making sure to not knock over the vial she saw there. Tinky knew she needed to tell her Headmistress what was on the tray and even maybe pour and hand her the first cup.

"Headmistress, I's brings tea, ginger newts, biscuits, and cucumber sandwiches. May Tinky pours you a cup of tea?" she asked.

Minerva knew Tinky was just trying to be helpful, but wanted to do as much for herself as she could. She also wanted to be able to do things both with and without magic.

"No Tinky. Come over, take my hands and show me where everything is. Then in the future always bring the tray laid out in the same way and set it in front of me in the same direction." Minerva replied. Tinky padded over, and reached out to grasp the Headmistress' hands. Minerva repulsed the slight flinch from not knowing exactly when Tinky would take her hands and allowed the elf to guide her hands and state the location of every item. _So much to remember, even on a tea tray – she thought. _ Minerva asked Tinky to rearrange the tray slightly to ensure she did not reach over food or accidentally bump the tea pot and so that the handles were all pointed conveniently for her grasp. Tinky also reminded Minerva of where the vial was.

"Thank you Tinky. That will be all." Minerva acknowledged. Normally, Tinky would have bowed and popped out, but instead Tinky replied verbally, "Tinky is prouds to serve the Hero of two wars, Order of Merlin - First Class, and the greats Headmistress of Hogwarts." and then she popped out.

Minerva sighed at Tinky's glowing statement. She knew it was meant in earnest, but wondered whether she could really live up to any of those accolades any more. Minerva relaxed her head and shoulders again, and reached out for the teapot.

_Okay – got it – where's the cup – it's just there – now how much to pour? – going to have to feel for it this time and remember how much in the future – Okay – not quite to top – pot down – sugar cube in – lemon slice in – spoon – Okay stir carefully – pick up cup and saucer – ta dah – simple task done. _

Minerva took a careful sip of the hot tea which caused her to smile and relax ever so slightly. She sank back into the couch. She noted how well the simple distraction had worked. The headache was still there – top of the forehead – but had progressed some, but definitely slower she thought. Getting her mind onto something else was helping. Even just a simple tea service.

_Okay – now what to think of – what to do – sip – sip – sip Reach out and take a ginger newt. Found it. Dunk it and eat. Tastes good. Pain in the head… Think of something else... Think of someone else… _

A gasp of realization fell from her mouth as a painful memory flashed out of the fog and clarified in her mind. Minerva jerked her head up and reflexively opened her eyelids creating a scratching, tugging sensation. The jostling did not help her head any either. She spilled tea all over her hands and robes trying to put the cup and saucer down in the correct spot. Minerva brought her right hand over to her left forearm, pushed up the sleeves of the robes and felt the fresh, four inch scar and she whispered a name…"Hermione".


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: I must thank all the reviewers and followers. It gave me confidence that maybe this story was a bit interesting and I can write just a little. Big breakout chapter here, starts dark and goes light ends at dark again, and please note that text in italics is Minerva's "review of the past". I have to apologize that I've also inserted background that Minerva would clearly not know about but I'd rather have gaps filled for the reader. I'm sure in the future I'll be a better writer and figure out how to do it correctly. I have to thank and acknowledge many other authors. It is impossible to not pull or duplicate (because it fits with the plot) a bit of something from another story – a character, a scene, a description of burning lips (wink) – my example of many from this chapter being Minerva in her cat form getting Hermione to sleep – we all know that is in McGonagall's Bola's story Wait (which I highly recommend). I acknowledge the following authors and many others – all of whom have inspired me: MegaNerdAlert, tigertales, jazwriter, McGonagall's Bola, asouldreams, Sadainea, lolwrwg, tanithw, anonymouth, GreenEyedBabe, onecelestialbeing, NannFae, Mrs Blaylock, Renard Noir, Twisted Nic, Eden's End116, Hermerva, hermin22, owlofathena, and of course, my beta CherriiMarina.**

**I own nothing, all credit is given J.K. Rowling.**

**Now I See**

**Chapter Two **

Minerva could finally think and reflect and react without worrying who might be observing and she could also choose what she wanted to think about. The distraction of having to concentrate on keeping her eyelids closed, interpreting every sound echoing through her head, the worry about how she was going to continue forward as Headmistress and Head of the Order – all the way down to needing to be aided dressing and guided to the loo – all this kept her from getting her life back. All things muddying up her ability to plan, to know what she should be doing and feeling. Minerva needed to reassemble every moment of her life in order to figure out why Hermione's name and the remembrance of the scar on her arm had popped into her head. Why had she not even thought about asking about the girl earlier? But also, why did she right now know to her very soul that Hermione was important to her? She had been in the hospital four weeks, but to fully remember everything, she needed to go back even further.

"Start at the Battle." Minerva whispered to herself.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Okay, over two years ago. Voldemort defeated and dead. Hogwarts damaged. Albus gone. Severus gone. Tonks and Remus gone. Fred Weasley gone. So many gone on both sides, but also many still alive. Kingsley Shacklebolt - the new Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley is his Deputy. Many funerals, so many young. I'm made Headmistress and Head of the Order. So much to do. Throw myself into it. It is expected. Upwards of 100 Death Eaters and even more Dark Followers (those that did not take the mark) still out there. New name – Dark Ones. Harry agrees to officially join the Order and undergoes Auror training. He does not want any form of Dark magic to win out. Bill Weasley stays to help run the Order as my second along with Alastor Moody (who always needs to be tempered). Quick roundups of the most vocal/prominent Dark Ones, but many locations and known groups disbanded and went underground. The Malfoys were held, but ultimately pardoned due to Draco not actually killing Dumbledore, Draco helping hide Harry, Narcissa protecting Harry when he was thought dead, and the entire family walking away before the final battle. Would not want them watching my back…she thought. Shacklebolt concentrated on stabilizing "normal life" for the population, rebuilding key institutions (Hogwarts and Azkaban included) and training Aurors to stabilize Azkaban and help the Order. Ron Weasley finally takes himself out of Harry's shadow and out of the battles and action that he was never going to be good enough at. He comforted George (both of them feeling Fred's death so very hard, George as Fred's twin and Ron as the youngest son of the family) joining him in running the shop. The wizarding world needed the innocence of laughter and fun to return. The new Minister funded their business first from the new "Small Business" department that had been setup to get commercial industry going again._

_Hermione had simply never left Hogwarts, even after the battle. She had later explained to Minerva that she had let Ron down as easy as she could saying that they were simply not compatible and the kiss was just a "heat of the moment thing". Minerva noticed her immediately aiding the injured, starting in with the repair teams, she never asked – she just did. For a while, anyone needing shelter and wanting to help could come to the school and Hermione took over room arrangements for those transitioning through. Hermione informed the Headmistress that her plans were to help get the school going again and officially finish her final year and take her NEWTs. The ministry was too burdened right now to go find her parents and restore their memories so Hermione was on her own and besides, she was of age anyway. Minerva accepted the plan from the bright young witch. It was the first time she had noticed that Hermione had grown up. No more the ratty-haired, awkward child but a poised, confident young lady. Merlin knew Minerva and Hogwarts needed the help. Minerva also noticed something else, a sadness, a quietness, but at the same time - tension - like Hermione was going through the motions but some of her emotions were dormant or she was holding back. Minerva actually felt the same way – so much to do, so much responsibility, so much sadness, so many gone - she was also minimizing energy spent on emotions or anything frivolous. So the two greatest witches of the past and current age were burying themselves in their work._

_The house elves that had fought so bravely alongside the humans returned to servicing the kitchens and humans by choice. Gringotts grudgingly provided a substantial "loan" to keep services/repairs/food stuffs going. Secretly, the loan was secured by Minerva who besides her own wealth from her long, Scottish lineage had been bequeathed both Albus' estate and to her great surprise, Severus' estate. School restarted amongst partial rubble some six months later, but the student count was appreciably down. Amongst the wizarding population there seemed to be three camps: the "Voldemort is gone, Dark Ones were forced into following him, and everything can go back to happy times" camp; the "Voldemort is gone but there are hundreds of Dark Ones out there planning something" camp; and "Voldemort is gone, yes a few followers are out there, but they will never reorganize" camp. Minerva, Harry, and the Order were definitely in the "Dark Ones planning something" camp while the Ministry seemed to be more in the "they will never reorganize" camp. The more a family was worried about Dark Ones reorganizing, the more the family was sending their children somewhere else than Hogwarts who they figured would be a target. The "loan" also supplemented staff salaries and operating costs that the Ministry could not afford for the fewer students that were there. _

_At the one year anniversary of the battle, Hogwarts and the Order were on high alert. There were remembrances of those lost, but no one wanted to gather into large groups. The school was still not fully secure. Too many walls to rebuild and ward, too many holes punched in or dug under barriers (more found every day because even a one inch gap could let someone penetrate, the school was a sieve – even a year later). The Ministry and population were wary, but most chose to simply sit quietly in their homes or in the local bars. Quite the opposite, the Headmistress of Hogwarts had ordered the students into their dormitories early and defensively positioned all faculty and staff, all assistants and available Order members. Every entrance, tunnel, and barrier guarded. Professor Rolanda Hooch took the best of the fliers and manned the skies on brooms well into the night._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva halted her recollections and brought her left hand up to pinch her forehead. Her head was churning with memories and with pain. The headache had grown. She had no idea how long past her normal "potion taking time" she was. She took a few deep breaths trying to calm herself and remain in control. She reached out for her teacup, finding a small amount of tea, now cold. She refilled her cup and caste a warming charm. POUND, POUND, POUND – the pain in her head pulsed at the back of her eye sockets. _I'll try to wait it out a bit longer – she thought._ Minerva returned to concentrating on remembering the night of the one year anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_What about Hermione? – she thought. Once school had restarted, Hermione had rejoined as a seventh year student. Could not keep her from continuing aiding repairs and rebuilding though. Minerva wondered if the girl ever slept. She had gotten more and more standoffish. Her essays excelled, but her participation was waning. She would hardly talk to anyone at meals or in the common room. She didn't attend Quidditch or go into Hogsmeade. Of course, the same could be said about the Headmistress. On that anniversary night, Minerva had insisted Hermione stay with the students. She played the argument out in her head. They were standing outside the Gryffindor common room entrance..._

"_Miss Granger, I know you spent a lot of time on the run and can defend yourself somewhat, but right now you are a student at this school and will stay in the dormitory." _

_She saw something happen in Hermione's eyes and face that she had never seen before, not in anyone's eyes, not even in a Death Eater's stare. It actually sent a shiver down Minerva's spine at the time. Hermione's eyes widened and turned cold and calculating, her jaw clinched, brows creased and nostrils flared, her shoulders squared – it was almost like she grew six inches right in front of Minerva's eyes. The very air seemed to be sucked out of the hallway and the temperature dropped to where Minerva could see her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, Minerva actually saw Hermione's right hand bend, as if she was going to draw her wand. She saw a flicker, just a twitch of an unblinking eyelid on the young witch and the hand stilled. In a chilling voice much lower in tone than normal, Hermione said to her,_

"_Professor, you have no idea what I've done to defend myself and this school. I deserve to have been left out there in the courtyard." _

_Courtyard? What did she mean by "left in the courtyard"? Courtyard like where the battle was? Courtyard as in where the dead littered the ground? - Minerva pondered. Hermione continued to stare down the formidable Headmistress. It almost appeared to be a challenge. Minerva knew something was very wrong, something possibly very dangerous. She chose to make no motion towards her own wand. Could this be some sort of dark curse leftover from the battle? She continued her locked gaze with Hermione which seemed to keep the young witch focused on her and not acting out whatever was behind those bottomless eyes. Minerva's mind plowed through the past few months – factors: withdrawal, sleeplessness, over-work, no personal life, loss of contact with friends and family, secret battle activity of some sort – results: isolated, personality shifted, untreated battle trauma? …loss of contact with reality? …loss of ability to return to normal life? Oh Merlin- Minerva thought. I've sat by, took the aid she offered to the school and myself, and let her lose herself. She never left the battlefield. _

_Touch her. Show gentleness. Make physical contact. Show someone cares for her and not just appreciation for "what she is doing". Show whatever happened in the past can be forgiven. Get past your own fears and be there for someone for the first time in decades. Take a chance. Forget she is a student. She is more than a student. She is the brightest young witch of this time. _

_Minerva kept her eyes locked on Hermione's, swallowed a lump in her throat, and took a slow step forward to close the distance between them. Hermione's right hand flinched again and she drew back ever so slightly. A hint of something else flowed into the eyes. Minerva kept her gaze locked on, called up her inner Gryffindor, and closed the distance again. The air was still and frigid cold. Eyes were flickering with something else for sure – Minerva could not tell if it was anger, fear or both. Minerva slowly reached up with her left hand and gently grasped Hermione's right shoulder. Hermione gasped, as if she had been holding her breath this whole time, and blinked her eyes which were still locked on the Headmistress. The tension in Hermione's face faded, the eyes returned to being chocolate brown. Hermione sucked in another deep breath still blinking and looking confused, like coming out of a trance. Minerva put her other hand on Hermione's other shoulder and slowly pulled until the head of auburn hair was tucked under Minerva's chin. _

_Hermione was stiff, her arms to her sides, some tension still palpable. Minerva crossed her arms behind Hermione's shoulders, embracing the young lady, and started a gentle rocking. Minerva was tense too. She saw some of the same symptoms in herself. She needed this as much as Hermione did she realized. Contact, care, feeling, emotion… Minerva's eyes started to water as she felt the hallway warming up and she relaxed into feeling another human's warmth against her body and the smell of lavender and jasmine coming from Hermione's hair. Hermione started to relax. She could not remember anything after being told to stay in the dormitory. She remembered only colors… black and red… and a feeling of danger - a reflexive action to defend, but against what she could not remember. _

_Then she saw Minerva's sparkling green eyes and now she was against her warm body. Hermione thought of her as Minerva right now, not Professor McGonagall. Hermione relaxed in the thin but strong arms that were holding her up. She reached around and put her arms around Minerva's waist. She took a deep breath and smelled pure Minerva - heather and parchment. Almost instantly, Hermione felt a tidal wave of emotion flow through her. The tears poured forth dampening Minerva's robes and she started to shake. She tried to pull out of the embrace of her mentor, but Minerva held on tight. She held on tight not just for Hermione's benefit, but because for the first time in more than a year, Minerva "felt", she felt emotions – sadness, fear, anger, comfort, and something else indescribable. She felt the same tears flowing down her cheeks. She felt the same need to breathe free air and live life again._

"_We will get through this together Miss Granger." Minerva whispered. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll not leave you to your own again. No matter what you think you have done or deserve." _

_Twenty minutes passed without words, just the gasps, sniffles, and hiccups of waning crying, the flutter of robes as the rocking continued, and the soft sound of Minerva's hands comforting Hermione by rubbing her back. Minerva knew she needed to get back to the defenses. She was surprised no one had come down the corridor as it was. She straightened up and released Hermione's shoulders. Hermione dropped her hands from Minerva's waist but also bowed her head low, to hide her tear streaked face. Minerva put a hand under a small chin and lifted,_

"_My eyes are red too, my face streaked with tears… see."_

_Hermione blinked and reached up to wipe a remaining tear from Minerva's face drawing her thumb across the soft cheek as she removed it. Hermione saw Minerva in a totally new way at that instant. Teacher - of course, Head of Gryffindor (well not now, she had to give that up to take Headmistress), Headmistress, warrior, leader – all still true, but now Hermione saw the compassionate human and the beautiful woman. Minerva felt Hermione's thumb brush her cheek leaving a trail of tingly skin in its wake. She looked into the eyes gazing at her with a totally different look than just a half hour ago. A look of admiration, a look of curiosity, and look of calmness. Minerva sighed in relief. She had brought Hermione back to reality. They were both through a big initial hurdle, with many to come she was sure. She grazed her thumb along Hermione's jawline as she lowered her hand. Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine. She had not felt anything like that in over a year. A pure electric sensation not related to fear or dread._

_Minerva took a step back, regaining some of her regal composure. She no longer wanted to leave Hermione to dwell alone in her seventh year room. On the other hand, she was unaware that Hermione once again felt lost and cold with her contact from Minerva broken. In her authoritative Headmistress voice, Minerva said:_

"_Miss Granger, I grant you temporary Prefect status. Monitor the corridors in this section of the castle. Send me your Patronus if anything occurs, I'll be in the courtyard. Stay within these walls at all costs."_

_Hermione nodded, willingly taking the assignment, the confusion lingering in her eyes. She was quiet. She didn't know what to say. Matter of fact, she now realized she hadn't said anything this entire time. They had done almost all their "talking" with their eyes. She blinked at Minerva and backed away slowly turned and headed down the corridor. The orders from her Headmistress immediately left her mind as the gap in memory between being told to "stay in the dormitory" and Minerva's embrace started to fill in. Patronus? – she thought. Hermione knew that for some reason she could no longer cast one._

_Hours later, well past 3am – Minerva was concerned again. Nothing had happened in terms of Dark One activity, but Hermione could not be found. Rolanda, with her hawk-like yellow eyes, just perfect for night vision, finally reported seeing someone on the blown-up bridge that connected the castle to the Forbidden Forest. Minerva pushed on the door to the bridge. The thick wood held up by large, ancient hinges gave way with a creak. She heard sobbing and closed her eyes and took a deep breath in relief. There was a good sized moon tonight, bright enough to see by once her eyes adjusted, so Minerva extinguished her wand. She could then see a small figure slumped against a broken wooden support very near the edge of the bridge. Minerva ensured she scuffed her feet so she did not startle Hermione and sure enough the sobbing morphed into sniffling and the arms moved indicating tears being wiped away. Minerva closed the distance, sheathed her wand up her sleeve, and carefully lowered herself to the cold structure. She knew her backside would be paying for this tomorrow (or really today since it was past 3am) if she sat there long. Even with her Quidditch background, Minerva was slightly unnerved being so close to the edge of the battered bridge. Hermione hated flying. Minerva wondered how the young witch could not be even more apprehensive so near the sheer drop._

_Hermione had actually been on the bridge for quite some time. She had walked away from their last encounter still in a flood of repressed emotion. She forgot the orders to monitor the corridor and stay inside. She only knew she needed to breathe fresh air. Minerva knew she should have scolded Hermione for disobeying her, but could not bring herself to do it. She waited patiently knowing Hermione would talk when she was ready. Hermione raised her head, looked towards the horizon and took in a deep breath. _

"_I'm as broken as this bridge. I can fix the school, but I don't know how to fix myself – nor forgive myself." she finally confessed._

"_You're still grieving the loss of our friends." Minerva replied._

"_No, I'm not. You saw it. I'm angry. I can dull it and hold it in, but it is anger. You don't know something. No one knows. No one lived to tell." Hermione paused as Minerva steeled herself against that powerful short sentence – "no one lived to tell"._

_Hermione continued, her voice had returned to the lower tone that had taken the very air away earlier._

"_During the battle, when Harry lured away Voldemort and Ron and I were searching for Voldemort's snake Nagini, I got separated. I came across yet another Death Eater, a werewolf, drinking the blood of a Hufflepuff named Christina. Her throat was ripped open and I could see her blank dead eyes. I could have just thrown him back, I'd done it all evening. But they had kept coming back. Here we were trying to save magical blood on both sides and they were indiscriminately killing. I'd had enough. I snapped. I don't know what to call it. A rage I'd never felt before came over me. I didn't scream or yell, I just felt cold and the entire area seemed to go black except for my target. I remembered something I never should have heard. While under Bellatrix Lestrange's torture, I heard her use a Dark spell against someone else. Someone she didn't have the need to "play with" like me. More than Sectumsempra, more than stunners, more than Crucio or Scorching or Expulso or the Entrail-Expelling Curse – this spell boils the blood and the person cooks from inside out It starts at the feet too, something special Bellatrix figured out I guess. It starts at the feet and gets to the brain last – that way the person feels what is going on, they experience the pain and horror and know there is no way to stop it. As it goes, the skin shreds and internal muscles and organs ooze out as they expand. The spell is also very difficult to block and sets up an automatic shield on the caster – part of its glamor you see, you're protected while you watch the spell work. I figure Bellatrix only used it in private, maybe she didn't want anyone else to have her discovery – that's why I'd never seen it, why no one had ever seen it."_

_What Hermione was describing chilled Minerva to the bone and also the way Hermione was describing it. Cold, non-emotional, like she was reading from a book. Minerva remembered several piles of remains after the battle. No one knew what had happened, but they were basically bones, clothes, and mush. She remembered there were MANY of them and winced. Minerva knew what was coming up in the description Hermione was pouring out._

"_It just came out of my mouth and I watched the Death Eater shred in front of me, his eyes wide in pain and fear, screaming like I'd not heard since that night with Bellatrix. He knew as it crept up his body. I did not feel remorse, I felt nothing. He threw a curse out and it bounced off me easily. The Dark spell took over from there. I didn't need to duck or dodge anyone, I could point and say the words and the enemy was going down. I stopped even looking at who I was cursing. Turned out there was a price to pay for such a powerful spell, it takes a piece of your soul every time. Nothing as large as a Horcrux, but far as I can tell now – you sacrifice "good memories" to power this spell – at least the emotions of the memories."_

_Minerva stayed silent this whole time. So there were several things impacting Hermione. Not just killing Death Eaters (which Minerva had never been sure that Hermione had even crossed that line), but doing it in such a brutal fashion. Then on top of it, the Dark spell sucks the "good" spirit out of the caster. No wonder Bellatrix had gotten worse and worse over the years going more and more mad, more and more evil and brutal. Minerva heard Hermione take a deep breath as she prepared to continue._

"_I think the spell is self-sufficient. It did not want to seem to turn off. I felt "it" wanting to control me versus the other way around. And for a while, I let it." Hermione paused. Minerva could see her blinking furiously, chest catching, her breathing going fast. Emotions were breaking through the "cold persona" again. She was holding back something. Make physical contact – Minerva thought. Minerva reached out and put a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder. _

"_Miss G.., Hermione … finish."_

_Still staring forward, her voice finally breaking away from the cold, low monotone, Hermione continued:_

"_I wasn't even looking at their faces you see. I didn't care. He came flying around the corner. Why would a second year student even be out in the courtyard? All the young ones were supposed to be inside. He saw the ending of the last one I'd killed." Hermione's breathing was more and more labored as she relived what she had repressed for a year._

"_I knew it was Kale before I said the words, but they came out anyway. I knew he meant no danger to me, but the words came out anyway. The Dark spell does not like witnesses you see. I watched his pain and terror." Hermione finally broke again. She lurched forward sobbing. Minerva quickly closed her arms around her while at the same time pulling her back from the precarious edge. So it was out. Hermione had killed many, but had accidentally killed Kale Trussdale, a second year Ravenclaw who had indeed been more out in the defense of the castle due to his good grasp of shield charms._

"_That is when I finally stopped the Dark spell's actions. Soon after, Ron found me and we headed off because he knew where Nagini was."_

_Minerva rocked Hermione once again. The cold of the night penetrated her bones. Hermione rotated towards Minerva pulling her legs over until she was cradled in her lap. She placed her arms around the strong shoulders of the older witch and once again sobbed into her chest. _

"_I've not really been able to sleep since then." she said in a shaky voice. "I stay up all I can, use Dreamless sleep until I know I'm about to overdose, then I let the nightmares run till I can't take them either and start all over again. Back there in the hallway, you angered me trying to order me away from the defense of the castle. The Dark spell just took over. I recognize that now. I promise I won't let it happen again – I didn't even know that it still really existed in my mind. I know I should be in Azkaban, but please don't turn me in."_

_Minerva continued to rock Hermione as her mind whirled through all that had been revealed. To punish one who had done so much to defeat Voldemort, one who was now continuing to pay a heavy price, for something that was beyond her control would be like Voldemort having a victory a year after his death. Punishing Hermione would not bring back Kale. No – she would find a way to get the Dark spell's influence out of the girl and help her heal._

_Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear, _

"_Rest knowing that you are not at fault. The Dark spell you speak of is beyond our understanding and I will work with you on getting it purged. Rest knowing that there were other friendly fire accidents that caused lives lost on our side. We all hold guilt for choosing who we could protect and save and who we could not. I feel responsible for every student and adult that passed, no matter how it happened. I was ultimately in charge and led a defense instead of a retreat. Every death is ultimately my burden to bear. Rest knowing that I'll not give the Dark Ones a victory on this anniversary by turning you in nor will I let you turn yourself in. You have tortured yourself for this past year and it is enough. You do not deserve to be out there lying on the courtyard with the dead. You will go forth from this day and live. We … will live, I promise."_

_The two figures stayed holding each other on that broken bridge until the dawn of the new day. Indeed, the one year anniversary day and night passed without incident. Some relaxed a bit – more shifted to the "they will never reorganize" camp, but not Harry Potter. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva was once again pulled from her recollections by the pounding in her head. The pain was getting near intolerable now. It went from ear to ear and top to the back of the neck. She estimated she had made it a couple of extra hours. She had a choice, take the potion and continue rebuilding her memory sequence or wait it out even more, but she would not be able to concentrate. She elected to go ahead and take the potion. Long ago she had put down the teacup. She knew the vial was to the left of the tea tray.

"Accio vial" Minerva stated as she summoned the pain potion to her hand. She undid the lid and quickly downed the foul tasting brew. Immediately, the pounding dulled. She was tired and she was sure it was past midnight, but it felt so good putting all the mental pieces back together again. She wanted to finish remembering everything right up until the moment she forced Poppy to bring her back to her quarters. She wanted to remember her time with Hermione. Minerva waved her hand casting a silent charm to reheat the tea and refresh the sandwiches. She also wandlessly stoked the fireplace. She reached out to the location of the sandwiches on the tray, picked one up, and ate it. It would help the potion not upset her stomach if she ate a bit. She picked up the teapot using one hand and with the other once again she guided it over the cup, monitored the pour so she did not overdo it and added lemon and sugar. She sat back once again with her tea to continue replaying her life of the last year plus some like it was a pensive.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_The morning after the one year anniversary continued. Minerva resolved to keep her word. They would "live". Both understood it would take time. Both needed sleep, both needed forgiveness, both needed to insert some normality back into their lives. The anniversary had fallen on a Friday thank Merlin, so the weekend was there to start recovery. No more 24/7 working for either of them. They realized part of the school's recovery and their recovery was to forgive themselves and "stop and smell the roses" to quote a muggle saying. _

_Over the next few months, Minerva took Hermione under her wing, but in a different way than she had ever treated a student before and Hermione did the same. The portraits had never seen the usually distant Headmistress embrace a student and treat them as fondly as Minerva was treating Hermione. The two witches set their clocks to each other. More sleep, balanced meals, recuperation time. Minerva took Hermione to Kale's gravesite so Hermione could have some closure. She heard a promise to be worthy of his sacrifice. Sleeping was still very difficult for Hermione (and at times for Minerva, but she had not admitted that her own guilt had also caused periodic nightmares), but not the impossibility that the guilt of previous times had made it. Minerva started to come over nightly in her animagus form to purr Hermione to sleep. She would always stay an hour or two and break up any nightmares that showed. Hermione's warm embrace, stroking her cat form from between the ears all the way to her tail would calm Minerva like no whiskey ever did and aided her own sleep. _

_They met daily for tea, every few days for dinner and chess and discussions of the latest technical articles. Minerva did have to force Hermione to reconnect with Harry and the Weasley family a bit, but in the end that worked out well. Hermione forced Minerva to reconnect with Quidditch. Hooch was short an assistant, the school did not have the money to hire in that area when they were still short in more technical ones. Hermione wanted Minerva to get a bit more personal with the youngest of the students and helping out first years with flying lessons was just the ticket. Minerva dodged two rider-less brooms, caught three falling first years, missed one who landed up in Poppy's care, and allowed the students to accidentally destroy the windows on Greenhouse #3, all during the first lesson. _

_Through all these changes in their lives and in their minds, they still got a lot of work done, but learned to smile and laugh again. Hermione finally was generating new "good memories". She could even cast the Patronus Charm again. No one minded that the two witches were becoming inseparable, especially the two witches. The whole school could feel it. The ghosts of past battles and loved ones that were never really forgotten were gently replaced with the ghosts pulling innocent pranks (as did students). Snogging was on an upward trend. More students were enrolled almost daily. Yes, the school repairs slowed a bit, but the dances, games, parties and love of life at the school returned with a vengeance._

_During bits of spare time, Minerva had started researching in the "very, very restricted" section of the library. The simple "remove the memory via pensive" approach did not work on Hermione (she could still remember the Dark spell, although she was always careful enough to not say the words), nor did a very selective "Obliviate" Charm. The spell seemed to have built in features to keep itself preserved in the victim. The "very, very restricted" section was warded to allow only Minerva, Moody, and Filius and included materials that came into the Order's possession from various Death Eater and other Dark One's collections. She wanted to find out what kind of Dark magic was at play that could seem to have a life of its own once used. _

_Also over those months, the two witches simply grew closer and closer. Neither really knew what the relationship was growing into but it was obviously more than just teacher-student. It had to be or neither would have been able to heal. Hermione never let their age difference cause her any negative thoughts whatsoever, while Minerva was surprised about how irrelevant it turned out to be because she was apprehensive like hell. She figured the young witch would get bored quite quickly hanging around with someone old enough to be her grandmother or Minerva would be irritated or lost in the ramblings of a young adult. But neither was the case. They were very able to poke and prod each other intellectually and seemed to love the same pastimes – chess, books, dancing. Both had harsh war experiences also now which meant they would periodically drag each other out of their somber moments. Neither could say "you just don't know what it was like." to the other. _

_There came a night, a decision to walk out onto the Forbidden Forest bridge (still on the list of things to be repaired) like they did periodically. They walked out here to wonder at the spectacular view all around them, to remember the fallen, and to remember this was where their lives began again. This was the place where Hermione revealed her secrets and where Minerva refused to let her bear them alone ever again. _

_Hermione walked over to the precipice and sighed. Minerva moved up behind her and wrapped her arms around the small witch in a comforting embrace. Hermione leaned back into the warmth, into the safety, into the total trust that she had for those arms. She made a decision. She had to find out. She turned until she was facing Minerva and locked brown eyes on green in the pale moonlight. Both witches were practically holding their breath. Minerva was just about shake herself out of the moment and back up out of the intimate situation, when Hermione leaned upwards and brushed their lips together. It was beyond electric. It was an absolute line of fire going from lips to core on both witches. Minerva's breath hitched. Had she just been kissed by a student? – No, it was Hermione and Hermione was more than just a student to her. _

_Hermione saw the turmoil playing out in Minerva's eyes, but also noted she did not withdraw. Hermione reached up again, this time moving her hand behind Minerva's head and pulling the taller witch down into a longer, but still chaste kiss. Hermione's warm, plump lips brought forth a moan from the stoic Headmistress. Minerva wanted to continue, but needed this to stop. They needed to come up for air. She did not want to make a mistake that could mess up their friendship and send Hermione back into an abyss. She needed time to think clearly. Minerva placed her hands on Hermione's biceps and ever so gently pushed her back breaking the kiss. Hermione looked at Minerva with questioning eyes, brows furled in worry. Minerva gave her a reassuring look and a small smile and brushed some hair back from Hermione's face. Hermione relaxed. They were okay, but needed to take things slow. She understood. Minerva was not rejecting her. _

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva brought her fingers up to her lips and felt the flush creeping down her neck to her chest. Reliving those kisses with Hermione had brought back the tingling she had felt from stem to stern. Indeed they were close. She had not been that close both physically and mentally with someone in more than thirty years. She wanted and needed her back. So where was Hermione? She returned to remembering the past again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_Harry Potter could feel something in the air. Certain "less reputable" businesses seemed to be returning just as easy as everyone else. Halloween had also passed very quietly even though once again, the defenses had been increased "just in case". Then whispers of Dark magic returning to the forests. Fewer people venturing out at nights again. You could feel the stillness in the air in some locations which could be caused by layers upon layers of charms protecting something or someone. Finally, a real break. There was evidence of Dark Ones gathering near Salisbury. Several on the wanted lists seen together with others. Harry, Moody, and several other Order members went to investigate. The Ministry did not think the evidence sufficient to send other Aurors. The investigating Order team picked up on a strange rash of muggle "missing persons" centered around the area but could not fit any pieces of the puzzle together._

_The Dark Army struck like lighting from a clear sky, just at the Winter Solstice. To everyone's regret, no one had thought to put much significance on that date. Later on, the Ministry worked out there were two phases and who did what. First, a diversionary attack from the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts mostly meant to keep the great Minerva McGonagall and the rest of the faculty tied down while attracting the attention of the Ministry - who would also support and get tied down. The main event though was indeed down south. A Dark Army headed to Stonehenge on a night when primitive, ancient magic could be tapped. Once they gathered, they became arrogant and basically marched down the middle of the streets giving themselves away much too early. A willing, now pregnant Dark One had been prepared some nine months before and carefully guarded. The ceremony: a planned birth of a new Dark Lord consummated by 56 sacrifices at the old worship site. _

_Harry's team did not piece together the whole story, but they did put together that there were (1) more than 100 Dark Ones, (2) a lot of tied up and gagged hostages, and (3) they were all headed towards Stonehenge. As the first barrage hit Hogwarts and Minerva informed the Ministry, Harry's call for reinforcements also came in. Hogwarts in its most noble semi-sentient way, did its best to move walls and shift the holes in the wards to keep the invaders out while the well-prepared staff (from the previous defense exercises) quickly secured the perimeter and shut down all floos and other non-pathway means of getting into the school. Just before the floos were shut down, the Ministry flooed Minerva a message on the events down south and asked if she needed help. Minerva quickly scribbled back that they would hold with the faculty, staff, and assistants that they had. The enemy was nothing like the force led by Voldemort going on 18 months previous. They seemed to be just "hitting and running" trying to find stable holes in the shields or wards and draw people out. In areas that were not fully shielded or warded, Rolanda had setup secondary "anti-broom, anti-apparation" shields to keep back anyone trying to approach on brooms or apparating closer._

_Once again, Minerva allowed Hermione out of the locked down dormitories. She knew Hermione could get too upset knowing there was an actual attack going on and she wanted her close. She had the young witch go about setting Intruder Charms on all hallways linked to outside accesses that were not fully secure and told her in no uncertain terms to stay inside the castle. This time Minerva smiled at Hermione when she said it and Hermione smiled back. Glancing around to make sure they were alone, she gave the Hermione a reassuring kiss on the forehead and sent her off. _

_Down south, Harry and Moody quickly derived a battle plan. Most Order members had more battle experience than the cowardly Dark Ones who tended to snipe and run and only be brave in groups. Harry's team advanced staying well hidden using Disillusionment Charms and concentrated on repatriating hostages as covertly as possible so the situation would not escalate faster than it needed to. Once the reinforcements from the Order and Ministry arrived, partially via apparation and partially via broom, to join Moody's team, Harry's team fed back precise locations and status of the main force. The Ministry reinforcements included Aurors trained (and specially recognized by the wards), to be able to sidelong apparate straight into Azkaban prison cells. _

_The Dark Ones saw a year of planning fall apart in an hour. First the entire Order/Ministry force setup __Anti-Disapparation Jinxes so that the enemy could not easily leave the battlefield. __Confundus Charms and Jelly-Brain Jinxes followed by Expelliarmus Spells easily disarmed less savvy Dark Ones. Leg-Locker Curses followed by a quick grab and "pop" by the Azkaban warded Aurors quickly dwindled the numbers too. You still had to be careful. Several Order members and Aurors landed up with nasty gashes from Sectumsempra curses. The Azkaban Aurors kept popping and grabbing, popping back and grabbing again. Everyone noted one thing – no one on either side seemed to be throwing killing curses. Something profound had indeed changed with the Dark Ones, at least when the targets were of magic blood. Of course, there were some 60 muggles planned to be killed by this same group this evening. All prisoners saved, 50% of the Dark Army captured, very few either side severely wounded and a baby girl was born in the middle of it all to Aeron Mulciber with no signs of Dark magic present._

_Back at Hogwarts, the probing attacks continued. From Rolanda's broom viewpoint, she figured there were only some 20 or so attackers. Mostly they were staying grouped but she did spy at least two teams split off. Filius, Charity Burbage, Hagrid, and Horace Slughorn stuck to where the main group seemed to be targeting. Rolanda sent Pomona Sprout, Aurora Sinistra, and Firenze (who came streaking out of the Forbidden Forest to join the defenses seconds before the first volley) to where she saw the first splinter group down near the boathouse. Rolanda stayed low, just flicking over the Hogwarts roofs and zipping between the towers with ease. She knew her school layout like the back of her hand. She finally spied the second splinter group of four at the blown-up Forbidden Forest bridge. They had obviously started from the valley and were literally climbing up the battered structure. There was a known ward issue here. Since the bridge had not been rebuilt, it was thought best to set the ward just outside the castle door. Indeed, at this one spot – you could get closest to the school before hitting an actual ward, but you had to do it from the ground due to the anti-broom/anti-apparation shields. Rolanda sent her patronus to tell Minerva of the danger and slowly positioned herself to start taking out the offenders without them knocking her out of the sky. _

_Minerva was near the Main Entrance when a wispy cloud formed in front of her and solidified into a large crow. It was Rolanda's patronus. _

"_Minerva, small team climbing up the Forbidden Forest bridge. I'll await you so we can divide and conquer." _

_Minerva smirked at the Flying Instructor's cheeky expression but appreciated her awaiting backup. Minerva quickly moved towards the side of the castle with bridge's entrance door drawing her wand to the ready. How many is a "small team" Minerva wondered? Hermione heard the hurried footsteps reverberating through the corridors and then the tell-tale sound of her Intruder Charm going off at the bridge door. She rushed in that direction drawing her wand as she ran. Three of the four Dark Ones had reached the top as Rolanda sent a __Furnunculus Curse towards the two closest to her. One Dark One, a bald headed, middle aged bearded hulk, was too slow and the boils started to break out all over him. He hit the deck rolling around in pain. The other dark one was fast enough to block the curse. Minerva finally made it to the door and heard the cries of pain coming from the other side. She knew she would be outside the wards as soon as she was on the other side of the door. She readied herself to cast shield and blocking charms while deciding she would try to catch them as unaware as possible and see if she could disarm any with a Disarming Charm._

_She burst through the door, _

"_Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus, Expelliarmus" – two of the three wands flew into her left hand and she quickly pocketed them. The ones from the bald Dark One with boils who was still in pain and his friend who had been concentrating on the grey-haired witch on the broom. _

_The moonlight was not good enough this evening and she missed the third Dark One totally. The third wizard, a black headed moderate sized fellow, quickly released a very nasty Stinging Hex at both witches. Minerva deflected the hex with a Salvio Hexia spell, Rolanda had to dodge at the last instant as it was hard to really duel well from a broom, .. at night, .. near a blown up bridge which had all kinds of obstructions. She thought it better to try and come in and land for the rest of this fight. _

_Minerva shot a Stinging Hex straight back at the third man who busily worked on dodging it. In the meantime, the bald Dark One continued to be the largest baby Rolanda had ever seen rolling around on the deck of the bridge. His friend, a dirty blonde, skinny skeleton of a man – grabbed a second wand from his jacket and threw an Incarcerous spell Rolanda's way trying to tie her up with ropes. Now that she had landed, it was easy enough to deflect. Rolanda whipped off a Body-Bind Curse at the blonde Dark One and his backup wand was unable to deflect it. His body went straight, rigid, and he hit the deck like a domino falling over. _

_That was when Rolanda remembered there were four in this splinter group. She had just started to form the words of warning when Minerva shot a second Stinging Hex at the black headed wizard and at the same time, a red bolt came from the far right side of the bridge – powerful enough to make it through the castle ward in that small spot and the bridge door right behind both Minerva and Rolanda exploded sending a wave of fiery wood and metal shards in all directions which knocked both witches forward several feet and landed them hard on their faces. Minerva rolled over and up onto her knees and grabbed at her left forearm in pain, blood gushing out from a deep wound caused by a metal shard, her wand discarded on the debris filled deck. Ro pushed up with both arms, still clutching her wand, and shook to clean the cobwebs out of her head._

_Hermione rounded the corner just in time to be pushed backwards by the door to the bridge exploding. She was far enough back to not get the brunt of the blast and shards, but it did make her fall backwards and land on the cold stone floor which knocked the breath out of her and sent her wand clattering off to the side. _

_Talon McGrieves had been a front line Death Eater, marked and all. His dirty, shoulder length black hair framed an angry scarred face that had haunting grey eyes. He truly believed in the pure blood way of thinking. He had been behind the Dark Lord body and soul. At the battle, he had not abandoned the fight until after the Dark Lord fell, and then he was still one of the last to retreat. He had been a big part of the Dark Ones' reorganizing. Problem was they lacked a truly great and "chosen" leader. The hope was the ancient magic of this special night and that special location down south could help them generate their own "chosen one". He had taken on the equally important role of keeping the powerful McGonagall pinned down tonight. Everyone agreed she would never leave Hogwarts if it was under attack. _

_Talon had wanted to get as close to the castle as possible knowing it could draw the old half-blood out and as he peeked over the wooden railing he had just climbed up behind, he sure enough saw her come barreling through the door throwing hexes in a rapid fire fashion. He grinned an evil grin as he realized she was outside the wards and contemplated a plan. Agreements were to not kill, at least for now. Too few magic people left. The Dark Ones also did not want any more "war hero memorials" for people to worship at. It provided too easy a way to promote a unified "mixed blood" front for the Order and Ministry. He desperately wanted to kill the great McGonagall, but devised something he hoped would permanently impact her and make her wish she was dead. That is, if he could get her well distracted and get several spells past her ability to deflect them. The two witches on the bridge were engaged with the three idiots on his team and looked like they were unaware of his flanked position. He took a deep breath and summoned his most powerful magic, his most powerful hate and rage, for the upcoming spells._

_The moment Talon saw Minerva throw a Stinging Hex at one of his team, he launched a powerful Expulso spell which blew apart the shield ward and exploded the door behind both witches. Glorious pandemonium reverberated throughout the area with flaming, flying debris going everywhere. He saw the ebony-and-grey haired witch fly forward, roll and come back to rest on her knees grabbing her left arm - no wand in her hand. Perfection – he gloated. He once again summoned every ounce of pureblood resolve and launched a Conjunctivitus Curse straight at the famous McGonagall eyes followed quickly by a specially tailored Blasting Curse he had invented himself targeted at the same small targets. This curse stayed very, very localized – caused excellent permanent damage and pain without killing the victim._

_Minerva had just finished sending that Stinging Hex when she glanced to the right and the last thing she saw, ever, was a dark hair, scar faced man's wand pointed in her direction. A blue flash and then great pain in her eyes for a quarter of a second and then another slam of pain, searing this time, and pressure beyond comprehension. She screamed. Even the mighty McGonagall could scream. She brought both hands up to press against fiery, oozing sockets. _

_Rolanda saw the blue flash in her peripheral vision hit Minerva square in the face. Before she could raise her wand, another red flash hit and to her horror she saw two plumes of fire erupt from Minerva's eye sockets and heard the might Headmistress scream in agony. Ro lunged forward knocking Minerva down out of the line of fire and protected her under her own body. Minerva was writhing under her in agony, both hands cupped over black, charred sockets and her left arm still gushing blood soaking the sleeve and sides of her robes._

_Hermione had been trying to sit up when she heard the scream. She had never heard that scream, but she knew who it was instantly. She was beyond panic, beyond angry, as she spied her wand, grabbed it, and flew towards the blown out doors. Hermione stopped as she felt the Dark spell come forward in her mind and she let it take over once again in her anger. Her Minerva had been hurt…_

_Keeping Minerva under her, Rolanda's hawk-like eyes darted around trying to spy the fourth Dark One concealed on the right side of the bridge while still remembering the third, black headed one who had been hit with Minerva's last Stinging Hex was also still active. _

_Out of the dark corridor, a voice loudly called out, "Alarte Ascendare" and a bolt of energy went over the two witches hitting the black headed third man flinging him 20 feet backwards and off the end of the bridge, his screams ending with a distant sickening thud._

_Rolanda felt the air turn cold… ice cold… in an instant. Everything became still and deadly quiet except for baldy still writhing around a bit and Minerva gasping in confusion and pain. There was still one left. Rolanda did not dare move and risk her and Minerva's exposure. But who had sent that last blast? – Rolanda wondered. Out of the darkness of the hallway, Rolanda heard the voice again. A low, cold, calm voice that she could not quite place._

"_Stay low and drag Minerva back into the castle." – it said. _

_Rolanda did not just hear the words, she felt them. She felt compelled to follow them, like being under an Imperius Curse. Staying low, she moved until she was above Minerva's head. She grabbed under Minerva's shoulders and started crawling, pulling the older witch backwards with her, finally getting inside the now reset wards and back into the hallway. Rolanda was shivering with the cold now and with her adrenaline finally starting to wane. _

_Minerva felt the tugging on her shoulders and being dragged across the floor. She was still in an incredible amount of pain but was regaining control of her faculties just enough to try and get a bearing check. Then she felt it… The still air, the frigid cold, the unnerving calm, the shivers… She knew what it was. Minerva kicked her legs trying to stop whoever was dragging her._

"_Hermione, I know you are there. Fight it. Don't give in." she pleaded._

_Rolanda finally looked up at the figure that had thrown the curse that had killed the Dark One and gasped. It was Hermione Granger. Hermione stood straight and calm and unemotional with her wand still pointed straight out. She did not look down at the two faculty members but started walking forward slowly. Roland quickly released Minerva with one hand and grabbed at the bottom of Hermione's robes… _

"_No, don't go out …" was all she got out before Hermione turned her head. _

_Rolanda's hawk-like yellow eyes locked on to the black orbs there were Hermione's eyes right now and she froze, they were obviously nothing like the chocolate eyes Ro remembered. A chill ran down Rolanda's spine. No words were needed. The warning was communicated through the eyes - let go, get her to Poppy. Rolanda released her grip on Hermione's robes. Minerva was struggling to sit up, pushing with her good right arm, left hand still cradled over the burned out eyes, before she fell back again. That movement got Rolanda's attention and she waved her wand sending her patronus to Poppy warning the healer that she was bringing a very injured Minerva to the hospital wing. _

_Rolanda heard one more instruction from Hermione, "Tell her that I love her and that they will never hurt anyone ever again."_

_Rolanda jerked her head up in shock at both admissions from the young witch and saw Hermione exit to the bridge and the tell-tale sign of a __Disillusionment Charm being cast. As she cast a Hover Charm to levitate Minerva, she heard Minerva weakly call out -_

"_No Hermione. Let them go." before she finally passed out._

_As Rolanda turned the corner with Minerva in tow, she thought she heard the sound of a man screaming._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank again to all for the encouragement. Please see my list of "authors I adore" in Chapter Two for more good stories. For the rest of this story, when Hermione is under the influence of the Dark spell (that is sometimes referred to singularly as "It"), she will be referred to as Dark Hermione. I know I've also made a softer Minerva. Chalk it up to the lessons she learned in Chapter 2. I thank McGonagall's Bola for a good story idea that I use in this chapter on the eyes. Tinky is from one of my favorite stories "The Pamphlet" by the one and only tigertales. Have to thank jazwriter and "Waking Dreams" for a portion of the inspiration for part of this plot. Big thanks to CherriiMarina for being a very wonderful beta and to MegaNerdAlert for the cover image.**

**I own nothing. All credit is given to J.K. Rowling.**

**Now I See**

**Chapter Three**

Dark Hermione walked out onto the battered bridge. She knew there was someone concealed in the background somewhere, so as soon as she passed the wards, she cast a broad area Disillusionment Charm to conceal herself and the immediate area. Even though it was night, there was a partial moon making things viewable. This spell also served a second purpose, no more accidental witnesses that the spell would try to eliminate. She didn't want either Rolanda or Minerva to accidentally be a witness for sure, nor anyone that might now be responding to the explosion. Two Dark Ones to make pay. Were they a danger right now? No, one of them was writhing with boils, one in a body-bind. No matter, make them pay. Of course, she paid also. This was to protect Minerva. It was to protect everyone. If she had to give up every sweet memory she had, she would do it. She tried to cast the spell wordlessly, but it didn't work. _Okay, you have to vocalize it. – Dark Hermione thought. _Use that great brain, solve this problem. She did not want anyone too far away to be able to hear it though; she would cast a quick _Muffliato_ Charm, just for the duration of the words. "It" wanted each of the victims to hear the previous one's screams so this was the compromise. Boils first, Silence – swish – Unsilence – screams. Body-bind trying to scoot away in horror – still inside Disillusionment shield – Silence-swish-Unsilence-screams. Deep, calm, cold breaths visible in the air. No remorse. No elation either.

Her payment – a special tea time moment with Minerva. One where Minerva had shared a rare story of her childhood home. This was very special to Hermione. Minerva almost never talked about her childhood but this rainy afternoon had led her to reflect on the beauty of the highlands in the rain. On an afternoon where she and her brothers rode horses through the fields, laughing and racing the very winds. Minerva's eyes glistened with tears of mirth and remembrances of those now gone. Hermione remembered those glistening green eyes ever so slightly tinted even darker with the tears. Then blackness, the memory of that moment gone.

A last Dark One, where was he? Dark Hermione stayed still inside the Disillusionment area so she could carefully scan the perimeter.

Talon didn't know what was going on. He had burrowed back down after his successful strikes when someone threw a loud "Alarte Ascendare" spell that sent one of his companions off the edge of the bridge. _Good riddance – idiot. _When he finally poked his head up, the two witches were gone. He still had his smirk on – he had bested the Great McGonagall. He thought he saw a black figure coming back out the door, but things went all shimmery and he could not see his two remaining companions. Could be a Disillusionment Charm he reckoned, best to take care and not expose himself until he could figure out who or what it could be. Then he heard them. Two sequential ear piercing, long, agonizing, male screams. _What the GRIFFIN was causing THAT? – he thought._ The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and he broke out in a fierce sweat. Something is going on here, first a hit that sent someone off the bridge, but he had assumed that was just more the guy being stupid than a purposeful kill. Now someone is definitely doing something really painful to the other two Dark Ones. Who in the usual soft, mixed-blood crew of this school would be doing something painful to disarmed and disabled targets? He did not get a good feel from this situation any more at all.

Dark Hermione scanned what she could through the Disillusionment, but it clouded visuals from both sides. She released the charm and immediately prepared herself to deflect any incoming hexes. She thought she remembered Ro looking to the right when she had Minerva pinned under her. Dark Hermione moved quietly to the right as did the region of intense cold that came when under the influence of the Dark spell.

Talon felt it. The very air was going very cold, very still, very - very dangerous feeling. He did not know what was headed his way – but he knew it was not good and that he was out of useless companions. He was glad to have planned this raid. Talon McGrieves was no idiot. They had scouted and watched Hogwarts for months, including during their defensive drills. He knew where he wanted to infiltrate but also about the anti-broom/anti-apparation shields. He had planned a safety net – only for himself of course. No need to share. As the air temperature continued to plummet indicating the "something" was still coming, he knew it was time to play his ace card. In one swift movement, he bolted off the side of the bridge leaping out into the air. He waited just a second to get some distance and then pulled the ripcord on the muggle mini-parachute that he had worn. As he floated down into the valley, he reveled in the simplicity of his escape.

Dark Hermione saw the motion, but the Dark One jumped off the bridge too quickly for her to do anything about it. She had been just about to throw a "Descendo" spell to lower some of the railings the Dark One was probably hiding behind. She walked to the edge looking out over the dark valley. She had not heard a "scream and a thud", no apparations allowed in or out, they could not have arrived on or with brooms or used a portkey. She was mystified. She had heard some sort of flutter just after his jump. _No, no, no – he would not get away. This was the one she wanted to punish the most._ Dark Hermione cast a "Sonorus" spell to magnify her low, cold voice,

"You can no longer run and hide from us. We will find you and you will pay. You are the hunted now," she projected over the expanse and then she cast the "Quietus" spell to return her voice to normal.

Talon heard those words of warning ring between his ears driving a feeling of dread straight down his spine like he had not felt since being in the presence of an upset Dark Lord. The smirk finally left his face. His feet hit the uneven ground hard (mini-parachutes did not give you a soft landing); he stumbled, plowed through hill and dale never looking behind him, and dove into the Forbidden Forest.

Dark Hermione would not give up. She could not let the one who had harmed her Minerva get away. She turned; walking by the two piles representing what was left of the other two Dark Ones, and spied Hooch's broom. The anti-broom shields had been set to ignore key Hogwarts brooms, such as Hooch's. She also spied Minerva's discarded wand. She picked it up with her left hand. Her fingers caressed its handle and then her eyes flickered from black to brown once again as she felt the warmth, the energy, coming from the wand. It trusted her. It knew she loved its Master. Without really knowing why, she touched the two wand tips together – hers and Minerva's. A spark passed between the tips and wisps of glowing green and brown curled around both wands, and slowly dissipated. She placed Minerva's wand back down on the deck and her eyes returned to the black and cold as thoughts of revenge permeated her mind. Dark Hermione mounted the broom and took off in the general direction the Dark One had leapt, no indication of the nervousness or trepidation that Hermione would normally have had on a broom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva sat in silence, exhausted and elated, worried and calculating. The clock had just struck 2am. She vaguely remembered Ro levitating her down the corridor. She knew after that she had been two weeks mostly comatose totally coma-like, one week mostly out due to the pain level, and the last week she had just started being able to have some reasonable awake hours albeit under heavy, numbing potions. She also realized she had spent that little amount of time over-concentrating on her blindness and its impacts and compensations. Minerva felt horrible that she had only thought of herself. The school had obviously repelled the attack and she assumed Stonehenge had gone well also or someone would have told her – she hoped. Hermione could not possibly be around because she had not visited – but no one had actually told her that. In her heart she knew she would have felt it if anything bad had happened to the young witch but she also knew that the influence of the Dark spell had returned on the bridge.

She frowned, thinking things through. No one had really pulled her back to her duties, to her service, or pressed her to talk about the school or the Order or "her Hermione". _Merlin, when did she switch all the way from Miss Granger to "her Hermione"? _Did those around her think that anything as small as eyesight was going to stop her? Certainly the Dark Ones might have thought that, but she was saddened to think her own friends and staff would think the same. No, she remembered her promise – "We will live." She felt the positive impact the return to normal life had been having on the school, and she would regain her strength, regain her bearings, and bring Hermione home. She would also continue the shift she had started, under Hermione's urging, at being more approachable; at being more involved with the students and staff and knowing them beyond just the schoolroom. A hint of regret filled her knowing their relationship would not continue as it had been before her injury – how could Hermione want her now? But that was not why she needed to bring Hermione home anyway. It was for Hermione, it was for the Wizarding world, it was because she was the future. Minerva took a deep breath and signed, the true Gryffindor - the Hero of two wars - the Order of Merlin winner - the Headmistress of Hogwarts - had indeed returned to the Headmistress' suite.

Minerva put her plans in order: First order of business, get some sleep; Second, must talk to Ro first thing; Reminder: Quit over-worrying about behaving as if you are blind – you ARE and everyone knows it – therefore balance when you should accept help be it potions, spells, elves, or people – it is NOT weakness to ask for/accept aid – it is vanity that stops you and that is counterproductive.

"Tinky." Minerva called out. She waited patiently. She knew Tinky was probably asleep. A minute later, Tinky popped into the room wearing her nighttime soft tea towel.

"Yes Headmistress. How may Tinky serves you?" – the kind house elf asked.

"Thank you for coming Tinky. I know it is late. For a while, I'll need some help retiring. At least until I memorize more precisely how my things are laid out. Would you kindly help me with that?" – Minerva asked respectfully. Tinky's chest expanded with pride and admiration. Her mistress wanted aid and Tinky would serve her well. Tinky also noted the Headmistress seemed much more confident, much more relaxed and this pleased Tinky.

"Yes Headmistress. Anything, anything you needs at any time, Tinky will happily helps," she squealed excitedly. Minerva smiled, gratified at Tinky's excitement and willingness.

Tinky stopped her as they left the sitting area to let her know that the wall candles in the sitting area needed to be extinguished and the wall candles in the bedroom suite and bathroom lit for Tinky to be able to see well. Minerva nodded asking the house elf in the future to make those adjustments automatically as needed. Minerva had Tinky lead her to the master bathroom and help her position toiletries at the sink and shower. While she took a shower having banished her clothing to the hamper and placed her wand to her vanity table, Minerva had asked Tinky to go prepare her bed, place a glass of water on the side table, clear the tea tray, and bring back her tartan flannel nightgown, green house robe, and slippers. She could not quite ask the house elf to bring underwear – that just seemed "too personal" – she would get a pair from the drawer later.

Minerva ended her shower, put on her bathrobe and asked Tinky to bring in her nightclothes and excused her for the rest of the night, thanking her. Tinky remembered what the Headmistress had told her earlier and extinguished the wall candles in both rooms before leaving. After using a drying charm on her long hair and weaving it into a loose braid tied with a bow, Minerva changed and exited the bathroom taking her wand with her. She carefully walked in the direction of her large, four-poster wooden bed, hands outstretched to try and catch a post before her legs hit it. She was a little off and nudged the bedframe with her left shin first. She felt the edge of the mattress with her hands, found where Tinky had turned the covers back, and sat down on the bed near the top pillows. She took off her house robe and laid it at the bottom of the bed. Her slippers, she placed just at the edge of the bed. Then she Acciod a pair of black silk underwear from her drawers and put them on. Other than it being pitch black with a pain potion-dulled headache, Minerva felt comfortable and assured. She cast a warming charm on the sheets and folded herself into the plush bed covering up with the warm, soft comforter. She would rest, start to take back over her life, and find Hermione starting tomorrow. During the night, her dreams were no longer dominated by nightmarish images of blue and red flashes, searing pain, and scar faced men in shadows – she dreamt of Hermione and herself having tea, reading books, and ushering first years down the ever changing staircases.

Tinky had waited a bit for the Headmistress to go to sleep. Then she silently popped back into the room and sat on top of the wardrobe quietly watching her human as she had done many nights. She meant no disrespect. She meant no invasions of privacy. This was services. This was cares. This was her jobs. No more bad dreams to take entire nights of sleeps from the Hero. Even though the wall candles were out, the window let in just enough moonlight to see by. Tinky saw gentle movements, slow breathing, and for a few minutes, thought she saw a green and brown glow surrounding the Headmistress' wand. After two hours, when it seemed clear that the Headmistress would be safe in her dreams tonight, Tinky smiled and silently popped out.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva wasn't sure what time it was when she awoke. First she was confused, as she had been since she had come out of the coma, as to why the wall candles would not come on even though she was casting the charm and as to why she was waking up with a mild or medium headache. Soon as the sleep stupor wore off, she would realize why it stayed dark each time, why her head hurt, and to quit touching her eyes. She stopped the scratching being caused by moving the eyelids and kept them closed. She could hear the candles were on though and left it that way. It was a short sleep she was sure, but she still felt refreshed. Such a relief to not have gaps any more, to be concentrated on pressing forward rather than dwelling on compensating for her handicap. Okay, she had a handicap. She now accepted that. She also had other skills and senses that she could retrain to compensate and with the help of her friends and colleagues, she would continue to be the formidable leader that Hogwarts, the Order, and the wizarding world needed. No, the Dark Ones would not take this victory either. She stretched and reached out to find the glass of water that Tinky had left during the night. She took a sip to wet her dry throat.

"Tinky." Minerva called out.

Tinky popped in with a gentle pop wearing her tartan handkerchiefs in honor of the Headmistress' return. Minerva only slightly reacted to the sound. _Would take time still to not overcompensate with her hearing all the time. – she thought._

"Good morning Headmistress. May Tinky brings you some breakfast?" the devoted elf offered. Tinky noted how the wall candles in the bedroom were already lit and she only had to start the ones in the master bathroom.

"Yes, thank you Tinky, although it will have to wait until Filius joins me later. Please tell me what time it is and then just bring some coffee and pastry." replied Minerva sitting up in the bed.

"Headmistress, the times is just after six thirty in the morning." Tinky replied. Then she thought it might be good to tell the Headmistress what kind of day is expected. "We be expectings some rain today later."

"Thank you Tinky" Minerva replied. _Good, it was late enough to haul Hooch out of her bed and get a full report. – thought Minerva._

"Please go wake up Professor Hooch and tell her to join me in my sitting room immediately. Then bring the coffee and pastries for two there."

Tinky hesitated just a bit, "Do yous need me to leads you there Headmistress?"

Minerva smiled understandingly. "No Tinky, I was paying attention last night and I'll move carefully. I can make it to the couch, but thank you for asking. Always feel you can check to see if I need help. I'm not good about asking for it, sometimes even when I should."

"Yes Headmistress. Thank you. Tinky will return quickly." and Tinky popped out. She actually popped into the sitting room, lit the wall candles and stoked the fireplace to start the room warming up, then left to get Professor Hooch and the coffee service.

Minerva stretched again, swung her legs out and once she found her slippers, pushed her feet into them. She found her house robe, still at the end of the bed, and stood up putting it on. She pushed aside her headache to wait until Poppy arrived. Minerva wanted to try something again. She faced towards the wall where she knew the bathroom door was. She knew she had left the door open last night. She stretched out her hand pointed forward, but slightly to her left, and sent a magic pulse. She felt the return. She moved her hand to the right just a bit and did it again, she felt the return – felt the same. She moved her hand to the right just a bit more and did it again – return felt the same. She started to once again get discouraged. She tried one more time. She moved her hand to the right just a bit more, sent out the pulse – and could tell the return took longer. Her breathing stuttered. She moved her hand quite a bit to the right and sent out the pulse, return felt shorter again. Minerva smiled just a bit. She moved her hand back to the left where her previous position was, sent the pulse, definitely split second longer return. She walked in the direction her hand was pointed – and straight through the bathroom door.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva made it to her sitting room couch feeling around the edge to sit on the left side where she had last night. _How nice – she thought – Tinky must have started up the fire._ She would not usually receive anyone dressed in her gown and house robe, but she didn't mind her old friend Rolanda seeing her that way and after all, it was clear Rolanda had saved her life. She didn't remember even thanking her.

Minerva's animagus-enhanced hearing heard the spiral stair case moving. She heard the footsteps – _make that "bootsteps", she thought with a smile_ - hurriedly coming up the stairs from the office and a knock at the door.

"Enter" Minerva answered.

Rolanda Hooch walked in. She was relieved as hell to see Minerva gracing the couch in front of the fireplace in her sitting room once again. She walked over to Minerva, noticing the ebony and grey braid of hair falling off one shoulder and the green robe over a tartan nightgown. Minerva looked a ton better than a few days ago. Calmer, more assured, more like herself – at least Hooch hoped so. Yes, the grey closed eye sockets were there, but the other injuries seemed to have healed. Hooch's eyes watered up. She was just so damned relieved that Minerva was up. She could not hold back a slight hitch in her chest.

Minerva turned her head towards her old friend. She could feel the emotion in the room even though she could not see Rolanda's face. She realized she would actually never see anyone's face ever again. The appearances of all who she knew would be frozen in time. They would never get any older, never change their hair or grow fat. They would always be the same. She would never see Hooch's captivating yellow eyes again or crooked, wicked grin. For a moment, Minerva got very melancholy. _You're dwelling on what you cannot "see" versus what you can just learn to reach out and touch old lady. You will not isolate, get stoic, or withdrawn to dwell on this. Snap out of it. – she scolded herself in her thoughts._ Minerva also knew that she needed to lend her own strength to all those around her. They were probably shaken up by the Dark Ones pulling off such a stunning set of plans and upon her injury. She opened her arms and said, "Come here my old friend. You saved me and I've yet to thank you I believe."

Professor Rolanda Hooch appeared tough to those who didn't really know her. The spikey, short grey/blonde/white hair; the piercing yellow eyes, the knee-high leather boots and tight riding pants, compact but muscular body, the edginess of her appearance and persona, the fierceness and energy that she approached every broom practice, every Quidditch practice and game with – all this made for a hard, no nonsense shell. But as you got to know her, she was soft on the inside – she cared about the students and about the world, and had a wicked, biting, rather "juvenile" sense of humor. She could be a real party girl when she wanted to also. The sense of humor and her rather high turnover rate of lovers, was one of the reasons she required "adult supervision" as the Headmistress had always lectured her. When Tinky had popped into her room so early in the morning, Ro had just barely started to open her eyes. Tinky had scared the shite out of her and she had almost hexed the elf while leaping out of the bed in all her naked glory. Good thing Ro could see well in the dark. Tinky quickly covered her eyes and stated that "the Headmistress wanted to sees the Professor as soon as possible in her privates sitting room", before popping out abruptly.

Rolanda's hard shell melted instantly at the gratifying words and actions that had just come from her old friend. The relief that Hogwarts and the Order, and Ro herself, would not lose Minerva flooded over the tough spikey headed witch causing rare tears of joy to silently pour out. She bounded over, shimmied between the couch and the table, placed both knees beside Minerva and pulled the Headmistress' head and shoulders to her breast. Minerva was prepared for the onslaught having heard the stampede that was headed towards her quite well. She winced slightly – her headache was continuing to grow – she hoped Ro would not squeeze too hard. While Minerva wrapped her arms around Ro's waist, Ro bowed her head and placed her lips to the top of Minerva's head.

"Thank Merlin. You're finally back." sighed Rolanda.

Minerva sighed back shaking her head slightly, "I've put most of the pieces back together, but not quite. It won't be the same. It won't be easy. But I've still got work to do, yes. We.. still have work to do and I'll need your help my old friend." Rolanda nodded her head in agreement and acceptance against the Headmistress' scalp.

Tinky popped in with the coffee and pastries to find the two witches embracing on the couch. She was happy to see her Headmistress accepting comfort, although it looked to be mutual with the Quidditch professor having tears on her face.

"Tinky is bringing the coffee Headmistress. …Tinky is also sorrys professor for naked wakie wakie." Tinky announced. She had been careful to position the items very much like the tea service and placed the tray in the same way on the table. Rolanda rolled her eyes and let out a smirk while she released Minerva and rolled off her knees to sit beside her on the couch, wiping the remaining tears away. Minerva held back a laugh but could not stop a slight grin.

"Thank you Tinky. You may go but please return at 7:15am to help me get ready for the day."

"Yes Headmistress. Very pleased to helps." Tinky responded and she popped out.

Rolanda watched Minerva maneuver through the coffee service like she could see where everything was. Minerva remembered Ro took her coffee black – so she simply poured her a cup and handed it to her. Minerva added a bit of cream to her coffee and sat back.

"Help yourself to a pastry if you want Ro." Minerva offered. Both ladies took an awakening sip of the dark Hogwarts brew. Minerva's head was indeed starting to pound, but she was really comforted by feeling of action and control that had started today. She could wait until Poppy arrived.

"Ro, I can remember up until you took me back to the hospital wing after the bridge, then scattered things from the last week or so." Minerva started out. "Now tell me everything you can about what happened with the battles at both at Hogwarts and at Stonehenge. Then tell me anything you know about Hermione's whereabouts."

Ro glanced over at her boss on the mention of Hermione with apprehension. If Minerva could have picked up her body language and facial expression, she would have seen how uncomfortable Hooch was. It will be a time for incredible strength and courage from everyone. Ro took another sip of coffee and started to fill in her boss.

"You were out cold when I got you to the hospital wing. There were minimal other injuries in there overall. We captured all three Dark Ones that tried to poke in through the boat dock. I dropped you with Poppy and had gone back to the bridge door. I sent away everyone else that had come to investigate the explosion. No one had even made it out the door. I waited just inside quite a while finding no activity. I could see the two piles of clothes and mush with my good night eyes, Minerva. I remember those types of piles from the battle in the courtyard." – she said accusingly. Ro stopped and took another sip of coffee. She shook her head trying to clear the unpleasant image from her mind.

"Down south, they had routed the plans. All hostages saved, about 50 Dark Ones captured. Injuries, minor to a few severe. No one killed either side down there. I think within an hour of that southern effort falling apart, the ones that were prodding here left also. We stayed locked down and vigilant until dawn. Then the Order members and Ministry sent the reinforcements to check and make sure the area was clear. They found the body of one Dark One at the bottom of the Forbidden Forest Bridge. I found your wand on the bridge and brought it back to you in the hospital later. My broom was gone and we did not find the fourth Dark One from the bridge.". Roland paused again.

"I did try to talk to you in the hospital, but you were in too much pain and too confused. Poppy started getting extremely overprotective." Ro said in remorse. She stayed quiet for a minute. Sipping her coffee, building up the courage and say and ask what she knew she needed to. Minerva could sense her hesitating.

"Ro, go ahead with the rest. I know Hermione was at the bridge door. What happened?" Minerva asked.

"When you were attacked, I pinned you down out of the way. An _Alarte Ascendare_ spell from the corridor sent that black headed Dark One straight off the back of the bridge. I could not tell whose voice it was at the time, but it ordered me to stay low and drag you back into the corridor."

Ro lowered her voice, as if someone else could have been able to hear, "Minerva, I've never felt anything like that before in my life. As we crawled back, this blanket of cold and creepy just making everything go still. When she spoke, I felt _commanded_ to listen, _commanded_ to obey. Not like an Imperius Curse, I did not feel elated or like I was really being controlled. Just this large urge to "follow" the request. Her eyes, they were wrong Minerva, just plain wrong." She had to stop and catch her breath. She was stammering a bit, some of the fear of that evening creeping into the report she was trying to give. Rolanda took a deep breath and poured herself another cup of coffee.

"Minerva, I let her walk out there. I could not… No, that's not right – I would not stop her. She … would not _let_ me stop her." Rolanda was shaking her head back and forth, not having remembered that part of the night in such detail in a while. "I should have stopped her Min. She's just a student. We are here to protect them." Rolanda's voice was filled with remorse.

Minerva had sat patiently, absorbing every detail as it was presented. She could remember certain aspects of everything Rolanda had told her so it was not a total surprise. She felt sympathy for her Professor's distress. Her feelings of having failed. She had the same feelings herself. Minerva put down her coffee cup and held out her right hand. Rolanda saw the outstretched hand and took it in her own. Minerva gave a comforting, supportive squeeze.

"Ro, Hermione should never have been out there. I let her help us defend. Hermione and the other students should never have seen what they have seen, know what they know, at their age."

"You tried to tell her to _**not give in**_. What did you mean Minerva?" Rolanda asked.

Minerva's grip tightened on Rolanda's hand. She would need help finding Hermione and removing the Dark spell. Ro had seen too much anyway; time to just let it out and hope Rolanda did not head straight to the Ministry Aurors.

"Ro, Hermione's got some sort of Dark spell imbedded in her. It does not show up as Dark Magic when it is not active. It's woven in her head, not her body." Not knowing what word to use, Minerva chose the one closest to how the spell had been spread. "In general, she was infected with this spell by Bellatrix. Looks like the spell is part of the reason Bellatrix went so mad and so evil over time. I've not been able to remove it from her. I've tried several things and was researching more." Minerva paused.

"It was Hermione, wasn't it Min? The puddle bodies as we called them - both times, at the bridge and back during the battle in the courtyard. We have not found her since that night on the bridge. Harry has been trying." whispered Ro, still sensing that this needed to be talked about quietly. Minerva simply nodded.

"She says "it controls her" and that it doesn't like witnesses. That is why we had not seen it before." continued Minerva. "Ro, this is not Hermione's fault. The spell also takes from her every time it is used. It takes good memories, happy thoughts, and little pieces of the person's soul and turns the person darker and darker - like Bellatrix." Minerva's voice had slowly grown in angst as she worked to convince her friend that Hermione was a victim too. Minerva knew she had to remind Rolanda about Kale. She was not sure Ro had drawn that into her remembrance and it was critical to know how remorseful Hermione had been over it. She took a deep breath.

"Under the influence of the Dark spell, Hermione accidentally killed Kale." Now it was Hooch's turn to squeeze Minerva's hand in surprise. She had forgotten that. Yes, there was one student, identified by his clothes and affects that had been a puddle body.

Hooch gasped "Oh no."

Minerva continued on, "It's what snapped her out of it the first time. The shock of taking an innocent, to her, was horrifying. Not like Bellatrix that reveled in it. The spell did not stay in control when it took an innocent, not with her at least. She spent the next year paying for that. You know how she changed. She was burying her entire life into everyone else. She wasn't sleeping, she was withdrawing. Over time, I think the guilt would have killed her. On the night of the one year anniversary, we had an argument and I saw the Dark spell take over. I was able to snap her out of it though. That night, she told me everything." Minerva took a deep cleansing breath. Ro was still here, holding her hand. She had not bolted out the door to go inform the authorities. She had to finish quickly.

In a pleading voice, Minerva continued, "Ro, she did so much for all of us before and during the battle. For her entire school career here even. She was so guilt ridden, so scared I would get her sent to Azkaban. I promised her I would not leave her alone to handle this. It was the Dark spell, not her. I told her how every death was ultimately my burden having chosen to lead a defense rather than retreat. I was having so many of the same problems as her basically ignoring my own life. I told her _We would live_ and we spent the next few months putting aside the guilt and restarting real life. You know how things changed for the better."

Rolanda knew a "nod" would not be useful so she gently squeezed Minerva's hand a few times. She had been caught up in the emotional plea from the Headmistress. Having heard it through, she was now on Hermione's side.

"I know Minerva. I understand now. I'll help you and you can trust me. I knew it was Hermione on the bridge deaths before you told me this. I've held back the full story until I could talk to you. No one knows she was there. They only know she disappeared that night." Rolanda hesitated a moment, but felt she needed to reveal everything. "She said one more thing before she walked out the door to the bridge Min. She said to tell you that she loved you and that they would never hurt anyone again."

Minerva shuddered and dropped Rolanda's hand. Her breathing was uneven as she bowed her head and brought both hands up to cover her face. She was stunned by both admissions. She started rocking herself back and forth. The revelation had skyrocketed the headache that she had been able to hold back. Her mind was racing…. _she loves me… _POUND, POUND, POUND went the head. Minerva had let the revelation from Rolanda really catch her off guard. Her calculating control went out the window. _She loves me? …me? What kind of love? Well, the kisses say it's not platonic. Get off it anyway. She doesn't know you're blind. That and being old will turn her away. Just worry about getting her back. The "they will never hurt anyone again" means she won't stop until that last one is puddled for sure and how much of her soul will be destroyed by that time? _Rolanda put down her coffee cup, reached out and placed her hand on Minerva's shoulder.

Minerva snapped back into remembering someone else was in the room. Keeping her hands over her face, Minerva said "I know I can stop her Ro and break her out of it again. I'll need help. We'll need help. We have got to get her back and cure her. It's not her fault and she deserves to be free of this and happy. I care for her. I'll admit that. I don't think anything will come of it once she sees me. No matter, I'll sacrifice anything to save her. I'm worried if she does too much under the influence of the spell, she'll simply turn into another Bellatrix. Hell, she could turn into the thing the Dark Ones could rally around because she is actually intelligent."

That statement brought a real chill down Rolanda Hooch's spine. If they did not get Hermione back and freed of the Dark spell, she could become a new Dark Lord.

"By all that is pure Minerva. What are we going to do?" Rolanda asked.

Minerva reasserted her composure, but knew the stressful night and morning had taxed the limits of the pain potion. She kept one hand braced on her pounding forehead and lowered the other hand to the couch's armrest. She remembered Ro had said her broom was gone. Hermione must have taken it to leave and was probably getting around on it now. It was an older, sported up, Super Nimbus that Ro had grown close to.

Minerva started the planning and instructions that instant, "She most certainly took your broom. I don't want you to Accio it, which could work even from a great distance as your practically _married_ to that broom." Rolanda smirked, but she had indeed treated her broom like an old lover. Minerva continued, "See if you can detect it somehow, see if you can track it, just try anything and everything – spell, potion, mental imaging. It is magically closer to you than anyone else. Don't call it, but see if you can figure out where it is. Whether it is moving. Whether we could get a tracer to find it. Of course, you have to do this without telling anyone else why or what you are doing. They cannot know about Hermione, Ro. They can know we are looking for her; that is obvious. But we have to watch the storyline. They cannot put together the pieces of the Dark One deaths with her disappearance. So they can't know that she has your broom or was on the bridge. I think that brings up too many questions." Rolanda was going to have to do some studying to figure out whether there was a hope and she was going to have to do it on her own.

"How did you explain your broom being gone?" Minerva asked, trying to make sure they stayed totally on the same page.

"I'm using my spare. Only you and one or two others would be able to tell it's not my main broom." replied Rolanda. "I'll start looking into how to track it immediately. Anything else Minerva?" asked Ro.

"Yes, send Poppy to me here with some pain potions. We are going to be meeting daily on this Ro. I need you my old friend." said Minerva and she once again held out her hand. Rolanda took the Headmistress' hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm yours to command Headmistress." she said with a sparkle of hope in her voice. She released Minerva's hand and briskly exited the sitting area. She had her marching orders.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After being granted entrance, Poppy entered the Headmistress' private sitting room and walked over to the front of the couch to face her. She took a good inventory of her patient of the last four weeks. _Okay, obviously got some sleep but in pain. Color looking good. She must have eaten and drank. She took a shower and is able to refresh herself, change, and do her hair. All good signs._

"Good morning Headmistress. How was your night?" the healer asked.

"It went well Poppy. I did a lot of thinking and reconstructing of my memories. I was able to sleep and get around. I'm having Tinky help me some. I took the last pain potion about midnight I think. But given all the contemplating, movement, and other things I've been doing, I know I need another one now." Minerva replied.

Poppy reached into her pocket and brought the potion vial to the hand Minerva had on the arm of the couch. Minerva took the vial from Poppy, removed the lid and downed the contents in one gulp. She then handed the empty back. She immediately started to feel the good of the potion – reduction in pain, but also the bad of the potion – a dulling of her thoughts, reactions, and senses. She was going to continue to try and reduce the potions over time.

"Minerva, I need to check you with a diagnostic. I especially want to check your eye sockets. The eyelids look to have regrown that way I planned. If the sockets are totally healed, I want to seal the eyelids. This will keep contaminants out forever and stop the distraction for you of having to think about keeping them closed."

Minerva sighed. She knew Poppy was right and that it was a good way to go forward. She nodded her permission. Poppy's diagnostic said everything was continuing to improve. Minerva needed to catch up on her sleep, but even one night out of the hospital wing and in her own quarters had reduced her stress level appreciably. She was much more alert and interactive too. The brain continued to give some indications of the nerve damage but that would be slow to heal. Indeed, the eyes were ready for closure and after a spell to numb the local areas, Poppy sealed the eyelids with magical sutures. Minerva made a decision during all these actions. Grabbing her wand, she conjured some gold rimmed, round spectacles with dark, emerald green glass. Once Poppy was finished, Minerva put on the glasses.

"How do they look Poppy?" Minerva asked with just a hint of trepidation.

"You look good Minerva. Very good." replied Poppy with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Thank again to all for the encouragement. Please see my list of "authors I adore" in Chapter Two** **for more good stories. For the rest of this story, when Hermione is under the influence of the Dark spell** **(that is sometimes referred to singularly as "It"** **and "It" is semi-sentient), she will be referred to as Dark Hermione. Yes, I know I did not kill Moody and Charity Burbage as in the actual stories,** **I liked them and thought they deserved to live. Big thanks to CherriiMarina** **for being a very wonderful beta and to MegaNerdAlert** **for the cover image.**

**I own nothing. All credit is given to J.K. Rowling.**

**Now I See**

**Chapter Four**

Talon McGrieves dove into the Forbidden Forest never looking back at whatever might be following him. After casting a "Lumos" spell so he could see, he made sure he put some real distance between himself and the edge of the forest for quite some time. Later, he slowed in pure exhaustion, adrenaline rush wearing off, and started to be more careful about leaving signs of his passing. He wanted to apparate out of here, so first he needed to calm down and collect himself. No need to splinch himself with a bad apparate. He also did not want anyone to be able to trace it later, so he needed to try and hide his tracks so no one could not find either the physical or the magical signature. He backtracked, leapt trees and bushes, and walked quite a distance in a small stream, making sure to not use any magic for a few kilometers.

The battle plans had called for the Hogwarts attackers to meet back with Stonehenge Dark Ones at a hideout called Applewood. It was an abandoned muggle farmhouse in southern England, magically expanded on the inside, which was backed up to an overgrown apple orchard. It was of course well warded to allow only Dark Ones. It had a strong _Repello Muggletum_ on it and several layers of spells and shields to make sure it would be difficult to penetrate or even find magically unless you got close. That set of enchantments was the standard used for all the Dark One hiding places. They had improved them since the Dark Lord's demise and it seemed as if the new procedures were working. Very few hideouts had been found by Aurors or Order Members in the last two years and they were usually found more by tracking someone headed to it that was not being careful.

Talon finally felt secure and apparated to Applewood. He stood there in the dark, just outside the apparation shield and felt his sense of accomplishment return. He felt great! The concern over whatever may have been on the bridge was replaced with his own gloating and self-congratulations. He had really nailed that old half-blood witch. _Former War Hero, former Headmistress_ – _he snickered. _He was going to be the able to hold that accomplishment over all their heads. He felt the Applewood wards let him through and he sauntered into the hideout with an evil grin on his face. What he found there was not expected.

About 20 enraged Dark Ones were thrashing about in small, arguing groups. Many were disheveled worse than normal. Some with injuries being tended, some just sporting the blood and abrasions without care. Most were already drinking heavily he could tell. All eyes snapped to the door when Talon walked through. This did not look good. Twenty sets of eyes went to the only leader they had seen in hours. Three smelly, battered men that had been just behind the door immediately jumped Talon, collapsing him to the ground and taking his wand. Forget magic, they were going to beat him senseless with their fists.

"No, just hold him down for a sec guys." came a yell from SectoWilkes. The three grabbed Talon from the floor and flung him onto the table in the middle of the room where others helped hold him down. Talon had been caught off-guard.

"Wait!" he yelled. "Get your hands off me. We had a success. I nailed her... Just like we planned. Why did you grab me?" Talon tried to kick his legs and get out of the holds, but it was to no avail.

Wilkes started up a thunderous tirade spitting in Talon's face as he spoke, "Well we were defeated Talon. Potter and the Order were down there instead of at the school where you thought they would be. The plan stunk and we knew it. You leaders were just thinking of yourselves. Sounds like you started LATE so the Order did not get diverted before we marched. We lost HALF our guys to Azkaban you shite. There was no ceremony. There was no enlightened one born. Success – your team? Well Crags, Bulls, Scone, and Lucinda from over here," Wilkes points at four Dark Ones to his left, "are all of your team we hadshow up here so far. They said many were captured or cannot be accounted for and that you led an infiltration team and then they saw you diving into the Forbidden Forest at a full run. Sounds like you left your team to fend for themselves you backstabbing coward. They don't know anything about McGonagall getting injured as you think. That's what all you leaders do. Always thinking of yourselves, always the first to hide tail and run."

Talon glared right back at him. He needed to look strong and confident. He needed to push back and get them to release him. "Fuck you Wilkes. You know I was one of the last off the field at Hogwarts with the Dark Lord. Where were all of you then? I've stuck to the movement when most of you cowered in caves until we dragged you out. We attacked late – which we did NOT - and that caused half your guys to get captured. Screw you – you were all grouped up like it was a picnic probably – once again secure in a mass mentality. You probably let them catch you unawares and scrambled. Right… That's the way it was… wasn't it."

Talon was making his point. The room got quiet; the various low level Dark Ones looking at each other. There was a ring of truth to what Talon said. A few of the Dark Ones holding him down started to loosen up their hold. He was gaining control of the situation and just about to be able to get free. He hit them with one more volley, "and here you all are. Why are you here so quickly? Did everyone take the effort to hide their physical and magical trails before apparating or flying here or should we all just wait for the Ministry and Order to show at the door?"

More Dark Ones glanced around at each other, a few taking a good look outside. The ones holding Talon down continued to slowly be distracted from their tight grips by the words ringing through the room.

"Now let me up. Give me back my wand and let's make a real recovery plan before we all land up in Azkaban." said Talon authoritatively. The Dark Ones holding him looked at each other and then Wilkes. Wilkes nodded and they let loose their grips. Talon bounded off the table pushing them out of the way and grabbed his wand out of the pocket of one of the original three that had decked him. He glared around the room. _What a worthless bunch of idiots. Not a single brain here_ _and very little brawn even. I'll not let them lead the authorities to me. – hethought._ He came up with a scheme. He ordered all of them to split into 3-4 person teams headed in five different directions. Get lost for at least a week or more. No use of magic, don't be seen, cover tracks. Then and only then – head towards the western hideout called Sandys Island. It was an invisible small island in the River Wye that actually led downward to a cavern they had created.

"So where you going Talon?" Wilkes asked when he realized everyone was in teams except Talon.

Talon spat back his response with a glare, "As if it were any of your business Wilkes. But I'm going to go find more of our people. Maybe some of them were smarter than all of you here and actually accomplished their missions like I did."

The Dark Ones were going to leave in three hour intervals in their small groups. Talon did not want to wait around given he was definitely not sure that they all had covered their traces. He left after bolting down some food and drink and resupplying. His real plan: slowly head north and leak a message to the Ministry in about three weeks about a Dark One group cowering on an invisible island in the River Wye. Well, there goes Christmas and New Years. That should keep the Order and Ministry distracted and concentrated in the western side of England. Cover his tracks, keep the magic to a minimum to hamper detection. Definitely no apparating. Head north, to his homeland. It was going to take weeks, even if he covered 30 to 50 kilometers a day. Head north, closer to some of the few family and friends that would still have anything to do with him and maybe some Dark One friends who he thought might head for the northern cave hideout near Assynt favorited by the Dark Scots named Uaimh Anam.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the time Dark Hermione had flown on Hooch's broom into the valley leading to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, her target was none to be found. He was bound to be deep within the forest by now. The only magic she could pick up was a tiny, fleeting, disintegrating trace – perhaps a Lumos spell she reasoned given the darkness of the forest. _Too little to really be able to track him._ She needed to prepare for a hunt, and to get some ideas of where he might go. It came to her easily. The Order, with her help given she had been doing so much repairing at the school, had restored Number 12, Grimmauld Place as their Order headquarters. Of course they had to move it to a different part of town, but they had decided to keep the same name to confuse those looking for it. It had been re-hidden and re-warded. It was empty right now, Dark Hermione was sure of it, everyone would be out fighting. More importantly, it was full of the supplies she would once again need to live in the wild. It had three other things she would need as she was still one of the best researchers around. A list of the known and even "maybe" hideouts of the Dark Ones, a map of approximate locations for them, and a file of Dark One names/faces. She copied all three, careful to replace the originals.

Two weeks later, Dark Hermione was not having much success and not doing well. "It" could feel it. Winter cold had settled in although there had been no snow. Christmas had passed without Dark Hermione even realizing. Keeping the young witch under the influence was stressing her, removing her ability to think and act. As she got near the first chosen hideout location, she waited hidden for days – trying to catch someone entering or leaving. Wards had been improved. Her magic was unable to find the hideout, even if it was right in front of her. Hours were spent staring at campfires, images of revenge and previous killschurning and regurgitating in her head. "It" noticed she did not relish and enjoy those images as others had. Hermione would have shrunk and brought some books to study, but "It" had not allowed her those thoughts when she was packing. She had minimally attended to her health or appearance. Hair all ratted, dirty face and hands, her school robes now torn and dirty, losing weight. Her fitful pseudo-sleep under the spell seemed to give her no mental rest. She would not leave the hunt though. Sunken bloodshot eyes stared at the sky. "It" relished being in control, but must address this host's needs somehow. Enough time spent here, no one could be in this hideout nor seemed to be headed for it. Dark Hermione moved to another location and began the cycle again.

After taking just short of a week to zone in on the next location, it was day three of staking out the area where there was supposed to be a hideout somewhere along a set of older row houses. Everything looked like low income housing and mugglefamilies, but much like the Order could hide Grimmauld Place in "plain sight", the Dark Ones could hide their locations also. "It" noticed Dark Hermione continuing to degrade. She tended to zone out in a stupor during some parts of the nights when she was to be watching for Dark Ones revealing the house. Figuring most would not try to enter during the day; she would lie in her well hidden and shielded tent during the day, but not sleep soundly. Tense, cold control seemed to keep the wheels of her mind turning, reliving the revenge driving her, but the lack of mental relaxation was driving her mind and body towards debilitating exhaustion.

Then the breakthrough came on day four. In the middle of the night, Dark Hermione became aware of movement down the street. Muggle families had not been up and around at 2 am she found, so any movement was something to observe. Dark Hermione tapped her strength reservoir and snapped into full control mode once again finally exerting the powerful presence that she had on the bridge. She had been waiting almost four weeks but not idle. She had prepared a powerful, concentrated spell to shatter many wards, given she knew exactly when and where to strike. It would be best if she struck just as Dark Ones were penetrating, when the wards were letting them through. She quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on herself and quietly paralleled three surly figures with backpacks headed down the otherwise vacant street.

Crags, Bulls, Scone had stuck together, as they had done in childhood and coming through the ranks of the Dark Ones. They had followed Talon's direction, except they had decided after this long during which they had used very little magic and not been spotted, that they could get some reasonable sleep and eats by heading to the hideout in their own town. They had covered tracks coming into town, but the sight of their old hideout and comfortableness with the lifestyles of the simple muggles on this street after yet another night of walking had made them careless. They walked as a group rather than spreading out. One of them should have stayed well hidden, the other two separated on opposite sides of the street allowing the one closest to the hideout to open it. But no, they did not do those vigilant things. Scone walked up and started the incantation to reveal the hideout. It slid out from between two other row houses, seeming dark and uninhabited. He pushed through the wards, followed by Bulls. Just as Crags was comingthrough, a bolt of red flame and lighting hit him square in the back sending him flying forward, passing Scone and Bulls, and he hit the brick front of the hideout with a sickening crunch and a single exhale of his last breath, collapsing in a heap on the front porch.

Scone and Bulls had both dove to the ground soon as they heard the lightning hit. While scrambling to make it into the hideout, they turned to see a visible crack in the ward expanding outwards and a dark figure racing forward from across the street along with a wave of frigid cold that surrounded the men. "Do Not Move" – came the forceful words to their ears but also into their minds from the dark figure. A command – and it was hard to fight it. It slowed them down just enough. Dark Hermione knew she was tired and that the ward breaking spell had depleted her magic quite a bit. She did not have time to waste. This needed to be done fast as she did not have magic to spare to protect anyone who may have been awakened by the lightning. Besides, they were all to die anyway. Dark Hermione threw the Dark spell at Bulls. It was so simple. His and Scone's hexes bounced off her due to the automatic shields and Scone watched and heard his friend disintegrate in front of his eyes. Dark Hermione threw an _Expelliarmus_ and disarmed Scone whose wand flew off to the side, then a _Petrificus_ _Totalus_to immobilize him. Scone was horrified and confused. He had never seen or heard that first incantation before. It had to be dark magic, so why were they being attacked? The air grew cold and still. The dark figure came closer and appeared to be a young female, dirty and disheveled, in what looked to be torn up school robes. He was confused beyond belief. Where did that power come from? Who was she? What was she? The figure approached, wand pointed, and if he had not already been turned to stone, he would have been by the eyes that now looked at him. He jerked and squirmed, unable to break the spell, in absolute terror.

Dark Hermione's deep, calm voice penetrated through his fear. "You will answer my questions, or die as your friends did. Do you know who was at the Hogwarts battle four weeks ago?" Scone blinked his eyes quickly to indicate that he did know. Dark Hermione waved her wand to allow the man to speak, but not move anything else. "Who was on the Forbidden ForestBridge?" asked the dark womanly figure.

"Talon, Shank, Tobias, and Murphy" he replied in a shaky voice.

"Have you seen any of them since the battle?" she asked.

Scone replied without hesitation hoping it would save his life, "Just Talon. He showed up at a hideout just after and formed us up into teams and told us to leave to head off being caught." Dark Hermione reveled in the progress she had just made. Only one had made it off the bridge, she now knew his name.

"Where did Talon go?" she asked raising her tone menacingly.

"He said he was off to look for others." he replied, again, without hesitation. Not good enough, Dark Hermione thought. This Talon guy sacrificed others. He would be saving his own skin.

Pressing all the force and influence she could into her questioning of the man, Dark Hermione asked, "Doubtful. Where might Talon really go? Where might that specific Dark One go for safety or security?" She waited but a second to see a blank stare and lack of response before she started to position her wand and start the incantation.

Scone jerked his leg and screamed out, "No, No, NO, wait. He might head home. He's a Scot. There's a cave hideout up there near Assynt that his people used a lot called Uaimh Anam. He might head there. That is all I know. It's the best guess I've got. Just leave me and I'll tell no one about this." Dark Hermione nodded. She had a name and a place to head to. He had fulfilled her needs. Without remorse, without feeling, she finished the incantation to get rid of the witness and watched his torturous death.

"It" fueled on a beautiful memory of one of the first year broom classes that she had convinced Minerva to assist in. Hermione had decided to join her on this sunny day to ease the suffering of both Minerva and the students. Hermione made it so fun and easy and gentle. She had a few of the students taking their baby broom steps just barely kicking off the ground and settling back down in no time. She instructed like she was the "master of all brooms". Minerva noticed she did all this without ever actually mounting a broom herself of course. After helping a particularly backwards Hufflepuff, Minerva flew over and came up behind the "masterful" Hermione. She grabbed the girl pulling her sideways onto her broom, getting one arm around each side of her, and zoomed up into the sky. Hermione screamed her head off while grabbing Minerva so hard around the neck she was almost choking her. The students starting giggling and then broke down into full bore laughing as they rolled around on the grass watching Hermione's obviously terrified jaunt around the broom practice field. After a minute, Hermione quit screaming and started to relax. She enjoyed the feeling of being pressed against Minerva's neck and abdomen. Minerva smiled as Hermione tentatively pulled back just enough to look down and see how high they were and also the noted to her dismay, the students pointing and waving.

She shook her head and said, "Not fair. You know I hate flying."

Minerva smiled and let out a small laugh, "I know. I couldna help taking you down a peg since you are the one that got me into this."

Hermione decided to get Minerva back by taking advantage of the situation that Minerva's arms were occupied. With a sheepish grin, Hermione cozied back up into Minerva's neck and started to nibble just a bit. This caught the Assistant Broom Instructor quite unprepared, she blushed furiously, and suddenly the broom jerked unevenly a few times before she decided to quickly land and end the attack on her sensitive neck. Hermione walked away, a sultry grin on her face. She knew she had gotten to the older witch. Then there was blackness. The memory gone. The smile gone. That piece of her soul gone.

She had a new goal, but the event had finally driven her magic, body, and mind beyond exhaustion. She was barely able to make it back to her hidden tent and collapsed. "It" knew something had to be done. She was physically down on the ground, but the brain was still churning. Within minutes, the witch's eyes would once again open as the cascade of dark thoughts rotated in her mind, keeping it active. If the spell's host did not rest, the body would die taking the spell with it. _Let her be back in control in her dreams – "It" reasoned. She could then rest. Take control back when she awakes._ Dark Hermione was still out as "It" slunk back into an almost dormant state in the corner of her mind. Carefully monitoring for any sign on consciousness, but otherwise allowing her thoughts and body to return to their normal condition. Immediately, Hermione's body shuddered relaxing muscles that had been tense for weeks. Her mind finally drew a quiet sigh finally able to accept blackness as "calming" rather than "cold and calculating". Exhaustion led to a naturally dreamless sleep, and Hermione slept for the next 18 hours.

Dark Hermione awoke more refreshed and alert than at any timein the last month. It was evening again. After refreshing herself, even doing some robe repair and eating, she quietly packed for the long journey north that she would start tomorrow morning. She would go some on broom and some on foot to minimize the chances of being spotted either way but wanted to travel during the day to increase the distance she could cover. She retrieved the list of Dark One names and faces and after some time, found a "Talon McGrieves". She memorized that scarred face until she would know it anywhere and under any disguise. She checked the list of hideouts and the map, and indeed a cave near Assynt was on it – although the name was not known. _The Dark One had said Uaimh_ _Anam, something like "Soul Cave_" _- she_ _thought._ Hermione, as a surprise to her Minerva, had started studying Gaelic before she left the school on this hunt.

The following night after having crossed a number of kilometers, Dark Hermione laid down to rest in her hidden and warded tent. It was going to take just under a week to safely and slowly get up to Scotland she realized. Once again, "It" waited until she was asleep and then released control, slinking into a small corner of her mind. Hermione's freed mind and body once again relaxed and replenished. For the first time in four weeks, she started to dream. In her dream, Hermione saw a light way off in the distance that she could not seem to quite reach. But the search led to feelings of warmth and then fuzzy images solidified into thoughts of tea with Minerva. She dreamt of Minerva and herself having tea, reading books, and ushering first years down the ever changing staircases. Off to her side, Hermione's wand glowed with wisps of green and brown twined around it.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva asked Poppy to have Filius come at 7:45 for breakfast in her office. Poppy agreed and left. Minerva sat contemplating her plans until right at 7:15, Tinky popped back into the Headmistress's private suite.

"Headmistress, it be 7:15. What may Tinky do to help?" the devoted elf asked nodding approvingly at the green glasses that now graced her Headmistress' face.

"Please, help me with my ablutions, lay out a black under robe, my green robe with the gold weaving on the edge, my stockings and boots, and then prepare a breakfast for two in my office for Deputy Headmaster Flitwick and myself. He is expected at 7:45." Minerva responded in staccato order.

Tinky aided when needed and simply mentioned where things were or helped changed their positions as Minerva indicated. The elf went off to clear the coffee service and setup the breakfast while Minerva changed. She _Acciod_ a bra to match the underwear she had put on last night and after a bit of fumbling, had put the clothing on. She wanted to be able to do things both with and without magic when possible. Her long black with grey hair was an exception to that thought though. Fortunately, she could put her hair up in its tight bun and hairpins with a spell she had developed years ago that she always used now. She placed her normal glamour charm on her face which provided the rosy cheeks and lips. She had never done much more than that except on special occasions. Minerva adjusted her green eyeglasses and made her way down to the Headmistress' office.

This was the first time in a month that the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses were able to spend any time with the current Headmistress. There were no frames they could pop into in the medical wing. They had heard through the other portraits and ghosts of Minerva's injuries, but had yet to have really seen her except when Poppy whisked her through last night. They saw the Headmistress head down the stairs, taking special care to feel her way along the banister and confirm tentatively with her toe when she thought she had reached the bottom. She realized she had not navigated the office blind yet. She knew the basic layout of course, but every foot mattered now. She took some steps forward, knowing she needed to get by the bird stand, and then went to the right, reaching out with her hand thinking she would touch the desk. Albus, watching from his portrait, could tell she was too far forward and would miss it.

"Tabby, it's more to your right and two more steps." he said understandingly.

Minerva shook her head a bit in self-scolding, but turned a bit more right, took two steps to indeed touch thedesk, and navigated around it to sit in the main chair. Her sense of smell told her that the breakfast was all laid out and that she was indeed hungry after such a trying night and morning. Her ears picked up the room candles were going - _Thank you Tinky she thought_ - and the ears and her skin told her the fireplace had a comforting fire going. Albus spoke up once again, "From all of us Headmistress, welcome back." Minerva nodded, a little too overcome with emotion to verbally reply. Indeed, could she really be able to stay Headmistress? She was thinking of all the portraits of previous great Headmasters and Headmistresses now looking at her. There was a moment of worry, then she once again steeled her will. She would find a way. When Deputy Headmaster Flitwick arrived, she could hear his short steps tickling across the floor, he found Headmistress McGonagall sitting regally at her desk.

"Thank you for coming Filius." Minerva opened.

Filius quickly studied his boss. He noted she looked a bit tired and of course the green eyeglasses over the eyelids, but overall, he saw that her bearing and continence seemed restored.

"Good to see… have you back Minerva." he stammered. Minerva understood, but wanted to quickly get everyone past being conscious of having to worry about words that would emphasize her blindness.

"I'm blind Filius, but I can say that it is good to _see _you without being offended or think I'm lying or hiding. I'll learn to compensate all I can with everyone's support. But please, just treat me as you always have." she said supportively.

"Agreed, my old friend. How about I escort you over to breakfast?" he offered. Minerva nodded and stood. Filius took her left elbow, led her over to her chair, and walked around to pull it out for her as she sat down. He then elevated and widened a footstool and climbed on it so he could access the topof the table better. She could feel the warmth coming off the plate in front of her now besides the fire from the fireplace. _Tinky_ _must have placed a warming charm on the food, how nice. – she_ _thought._ _But what is the food and where is it? Did not work that out yet with her._

"May I pour you some coffee and pumpkin juice Minerva?"Filius asked.

"Yes, that would be fine, with cream please. Also, please tell me what is on my plate and the table and where everything is. Then please seat yourself and eat." responded Minerva. Filius was happy to aid giving her the contents of her plate laid out in four quadrants and that there was additional fruit and toast on the table. She asked for an additional piece of toast to help block things on the plate and aid in scooping them up, and they both started to eat.

After a few minutes to start the digestion going, she started into the business part of this meeting, "Filius, I cannot imagine what the last month must have been like for you. Tell me how the school is and what changes you have had to make to compensate for me being gone." she queried.

Filius then proceeded to bring the Headmistress up to date. The students had mostly left for the Christmas and New Year holiday as planned although the atmosphere had been substantially tame. All had returned, plus a few more additions. To help him be able to temporarily take on more duties as Deputy Headmaster, he had made the librarian, Irma Pince, a Ravenclaw in her school years, the temporary Head of Ravenclaw. He had called in Septima Vector to aid him in Charms, mostly with grading as it was not really her best subject outside her specialty of Arithmancy. Firenze was kind enough, and scary enough to the students, to be aiding in nighttime rounds and detentions which helped all the faculty. Once Minerva had taken on the position of Headmistress, she had turned her Transfiguration classes over to Pyreen Fortune, a brand new Transfiguration Master from Merlin University. Professor Fortune had taken on a seventh year as an assistant for the early year classes, which was allowed, and was doing well with that aid. Filius related that the defeat had bolstered the student and wizarding population although everyone was quite shaken by her injury and therefore, no one felt the victory was really complete, tension had remained, no one really felt the battle was over until they could see her. Filius continued on with status on each class and profession, each house, the building, the funding, supplies status, correspondence, and the Quidditch rankings. He admitted he had been unable to keep up with everything. Minerva had finished what she wanted of breakfast and had sat back listening in earnest.

"Filius, I don't know how I can thank you for how much you have taken on. You have kept the school going my old friend." Minerva paused. "You are going to need to continue with discipline and basic school operations. I'll retake the correspondence, budget, supplies, and ministry interactions and I'm going to have Rolanda help me as a reading and writing assistant. I need more time to heal, more time to figure out the right balance of abilities magical and non-magical that will compensate for my blindness. I'm also going to meet with the Order today on their status and determine roles and responsibilities. Lastly, … I'm going to find Hermione."

Deputy Headmaster Flitwick paused the fork that had been scraping on his plate as the words of her last sentence rang through the room. He looked up, but did not see any change in emotion visible on the Headmistress' face.

"Why is that your job Minerva?" he asked. "She disappeared that night. I know Harry and the Order have been looking for her. No one has heard or seen her in over a month." He paused, worried whether he should continue with his thought. He thought back and realized that the Headmistress had become close to Hermione. He remembered seeing their teas and them walking through the castle more and more. It dawned on him that perhaps their relationship was no longer just student and teacher. Nevertheless, it would be foolhardy for Minerva to think it was her job to find Hermione when she might not be there to be found. "Minerva, you have to accept that she could have been killed in the attack just as you were so grievously injured."

Minerva responded, emotions carefully in control, "No Filius. I would know if she were dead. I feel she is alive and that I can find her. I'll not leave her alone fighting the demons that had been plaguing her since the Battle of Hogwarts. I made her a promise and I'll keep it if I have to leave this position."

Filius pondered the controlled response that had been laced with conviction. She was not to be deterred he realized.

"Understood Headmistress. I hope you find her and I'll help in any way I can. I'll transfer correspondence and other paperwork back to flowing through your desk." He lowered his chair and stepped out. "As part of my temporary job running basic school operations though, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" Minerva asked.

"Please let the students and other staff _see_ you." there – he had said it this time. "We are just at the end of breakfast in the Great Hall. Please come and take your seat at the front table and dismiss the cloud that has been hanging over everyone since your injury. Then all will accept the great victory that you, the faculty, the Order, and the Ministry have won over the Dark Ones."

Minerva was apprehensive about appearing in force so early. She couldn't see to even walk down a hallway. She could not see their faces or the enchanted ceiling, both of which she lovedso dearly. Would they be turning away from her or whispering quietly to each other in pity? Her shoulders bowed a little, as did her head as her fears and regrets flooded her mind. Could she afford to continue and let the world see a less than perfect Minerva McGonagall? She realized her tear ducts still workedon one side as a tear went down her face.

"My friend, I did not mean to upset you." Filius apologized reaching out to take her hand.

Minerva shook her head. _Be strong. Just like you said to Hermione, "Don't give in." But in this case, don't give in to your self-doubts and fears. – she_ _scolded herself._ She grasped Filius' hand comfortingly and wiped the tear away. "No, you are right. I want to feel them and hear them again, even if I cannot see them. Filius, please escort me to the Great Hall."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall stood outside the doors of the Great Hall. Inside they could hear the hustle and bustle of more than 200 students and staff finishing up breakfast. Minerva knew the basics of this room layout. They were coming in the end door, which meant the direct walkway went straight down the middle of the room between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. Then there were stairs leading up to the main faculty table overseeing the room. She took a deep breath, composed herself, placed her left hand on Filius' shoulder, and nodded for him to go ahead and lead them in.

The door to the Great Hall opened and they stepped in just a step or two, when the room went totally quiet and they stopped. All attention had flown to the tall, green robed Headmistress being led in by the Deputy Headmaster. She looked regal and confident but a bit tired, and had green circular spectacles on over her closed eyelids. If they only knew that in her apprehension, she was actually grabbing the short man's shoulder a bit hard. The sounds of breathing and gasping and indeed, a little bit of whispering, were all that could be heard for a few seconds. Filius prayed that something would break the silence. Then, there was a clap from the right, and a few followed from the left, then more and more erupted from all over, and the sounds of happy cheers started echoing through the room. She had to concentrate some on blocking her hearing for a second while Filius smiled at the greetings that were erupting, at the warmth he felt pouring their way. He took another few steps forward until they were finally between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables at which point he had an idea. He raised Minerva's hand from his shoulder and held it out for the students on the left to help guide her. Minerva was uncertain what he was doing until she felt two or three small, warm hands gripping her arm. The normally quite formal and stoic Headmistress was startled at the touch but then she smiled just a bit in acceptance. They needed to touch her. They wanted to help. She could feel the magic and warmth emanating from the students. It was rejuvenating. She reached out her right arm and the other table of students eagerly took hold. The clapping and cheering continued as the students handed her down the aisle, student-to-student, to the end near the faculty table where the Deputy Headmaster once again put her arm on his shoulder and led her to sit at her seat.

She asked for a glass of pumpkin juice and stood with glass raised, "To Hogwarts and all who believe in her. We shall never be defeated." The students and staff raised their glasses, drank, and cheered in response; hardly a dry eye in the room. _I can do this! – Minerva thought._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After breakfast, Minerva had called for Tinky to help guide her around the school as she owled Bill and Moody some requests including to floo to her private sitting room at Hogwarts at 10 am. Normally, she would conduct Order business at Grimmauld Place, but she would have to forgo that given the circumstances. She had asked Tinky to lay out three chairs facing each other without the table for the meeting. Alastor Moody and Bill Weasley arrived just after ten, making sure that they cleaned the soot from themselves before moving out into the Head of the Order's sitting room. Moody was a large, course red-haired gruff sort of man with a wooden prosthetic leg and a magical eye replacing some of his injuries from fighting the dark forces his whole life. He was cautions, suspicious, and a bit harsh for an Order member. But he also never backed down and was absolutely critical to the movement now. Moody spent 100% of his time with the Order for now which aided greatly given Minerva's injury. When the owl had arrived, Bill had quickly made arrangements at Gringotts to get off for an early lunch. He was the oldest Weasley son and the only one married and he balanced Moody's rapid reaction thinking with a more methodical look at things. They both agreed though, thatMinerva was still the Head of the Order and privately, they all knew she was the Heart of the Order also. Even grumpy, gruff Moody had happy glint in his eye when he saw Minerva sitting calmly in the chair.

"Hello Minerva. Glad to see you up and around." Alastor started. Bill Weasley felt the relief of seeing Minerva up, but also the apprehension of noting her green glasses and closed eyes and wondering if she was really going to be able to function. He walked over closer, carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, and chimed in, "Good to have you with us again Professor."

Minerva winced just a bit as she did with any touch coming out of the blue, but reached up and patted his hand in appreciation. She was going to have to get used to something. It seems since she was blind that people needed to touch her more. They knew she could not see signs, signals, and body language, so people were all tending to touch her hands, arms, shoulders more than before her injury. She was going to have to simply get used to it.

"Thank you Bill. Please be seated gentlemen." she stated. Both men sat down making themselves comfortable, Mood taking a pouch from around his neck. "I'll keep things quick. For now, I cannot obviously lead the order from Grimmauld Place. I need more time to heal and cope with my situation and the school. However, I'd like weekly coordination between us and immediate contact if there is a hint of any Dark One activity. I want to thank you for what I hear was a truly stunning victory down south. Please fill me in on activities since that time and on any lingering issues such as injuries or missing personnel."

Moody started up, "It was great Minerva. Never seen a more overly confident group fall apart faster. Harry and I, the Order, and the Azkaban warded Aurors really cleaned their clocks. No one was throwing killing charms though, on either side. No one died there Minerva. No one was even injured as bad as you were. Our worst injury got out of St. Mungo's weeks ago. The number of new prisoners at Azkaban has tapped the overall Ministry Auror population pretty hard. They are having to use them as backup guards until more are trained. That leaves the Order doing most of the looking for the remnants of the army although the Ministry has let us keep Harry. Now here, we found one dead body off the end of the bridge and two puddles on the bridge, all Dark Ones according to their clothes and we used the name/faces list to ID the one body also. The only unaccounted for person from our side is Hermione Granger."

Moody kicked out his wooden leg a bit, working his arse into the chair to make himself a bit more comfortable. He then continued, "About a week ago, the Ministry got a tip that some of the Dark Ones were re-gathering in the west of England at a hideout on the River Wye. We have a rough idea of where it might be, but we have not found it yet and they seem to be a lot more careful about leading us straight to the places. We captured three more in that area, two males and a female, so we think the lead is credible. With your permission, Bill and I have worked up a plan. We grabbed some hairs from two of the three we just captured and want to use polyjuice to try and link up with some other ones headed to the hideout. Minerva, we could complete the rout of the Dark Ones if we can get this last large group. In the meantime, Harry and a couple of others will be here to respond if we call or for anything else you need the Order to do. Other Order members are spread checking hideouts."

Minerva thought Moody was making things sound less like asking permission and more like "this is what we are going to do", but his plan was sound. "Bill, are Fleur and you okay with you going on this dangerous mission with this cantankerous man?" she asked seriously, but with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes Professor. I want to do it. Alastor and I make a good team actually and I think we can maybe end the Dark Ones forever if we do this right." Bill replied.

Moody continued, "On to Hermione. Minerva, Harry and other Order members and most of the Weasleys have looked for the last month with no success whatsoever. We know where she is "not" is what we can say right now. Harry has continued the looking the most. No one here at the school remembers her too much after the battle started. Do you remember seeing her?"

Minerva was careful to appear caring and concerned but hide the shear level of loss and emotion traveling through her right now, "She was aiding in setting Intruder charms. As a seventh year and with her fighting background, I had let her do that. I feel responsible therefore that she is missing. I don't remember seeing her and was totally unconscious after the bridge incident."

"Do you know more of what happened on the bridge?" Moody asked. "Rolanda only says she pulled you out of a fight and got you back to the hospital. But that is the only location anyone was killed and two of them were killed in the way we saw at the Battle with Voldemort where the bodies were turned to mush. We don't even know who is doing that and how. That is what is worrying me the most. Then on top of it, it was Dark Ones killed. Don't mind that, but need to know who and how still. Bound to be a danger to us or rile up the Dark Ones to killing again if they think we are killing. Since then, just a couple of days ago while some members were headed to the River Wye, we found a Dark One hideout that had been cracked and left open, at least to wizards. It was still hidden from muggles. There was one decomposing Dark One, maybe a day old, and two puddles there, so whoever is doing that is still out there."

Minerva straightened up in her chair at the news of more Dark Ones being murdered, "Last thing I really remember from the bridge is the spell blasting the door behind me and the hexes hitting the eyes. I did catch just a glance at the face that sent that blast though. Which hideout did you find the murdered Dark Ones?"

"Small town called Richer. It was a known hideout location. Here – it is actually on the list and map you told me to bring you a copy of." Moody started getting out the copies of the Dark Ones faces/names, and the hideouts list and map that Minerva had asked them to bring from his bag before he realized she would not be able to read it. "Why did you want these?" Moody asked.

"As I said, I feel responsible for Hermione being missing. I know she is alive. I'm going to aid in finding her. I also want to figure out if that face is on our list. I'm going to enlist Rolanda, who needs to be added to the list of members of the Order, and probably Harry to help me with this. Leave the paperwork here and good luck on you mission gentlemen." Minerva answered curtly and dismissively. She wanted to stop any further questioning. In her mind, she was adding up the clues of new Dark One murders, the hideout list, Hermione's intelligence, and her participation in the Grimmauld Place refurbishment. She realized that Hermione probably had the Dark One's hideout list herself and was using it to search for them and probably especially for the scar faced one that had injured Minerva. She also realized that Hermione must still be under the control of the Dark spell. How many more pieces of her soul had disappeared in the last month? – Minerva worried.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By midafternoon, Minerva was in her office, exhausted and her headache had indeed manifested. A month without exercise including in her animagus form had indeed weakened her physically. Her stamina was shot. She was going to have to figure out how to get some exercise. She winced and fought back a stab of deep regret. She would never be able to transform into her animagus again which was a key way she had kept such a trim but strong figure. While the Headmistress could logically handle the conflicting sensory inputs of being blind, her cat animagus would be terrorized and confused without the full control of her human logic. Her animagus could panic and run around uncontrollable possibly causing great injury and she was unsure that she could be in control enough to transform back. No, she had reasoned with herself that never again would she be able to transform. In all her studies on Transformation and animagus mastery, she realized that there had never been a blind witch or wizard.

Via a combination of reading and dictation spells and the portraits that were more than happy to help read things out loud and offer suggestions also, she had tried to start reestablishing a baseline of her knowledge of the budgets, correspondence, and supplies needs. She had dictated a substantial parchment on her status to Shacklebolt including the various roles and responsibilities she had worked with on the school and the Order. She also asked that he send Harry to meet with her infour days on something she would like to talk to him about. Rolanda arrived after teaching her morning classes to aid. Many of the correspondences were inquiries on her conditionand she also had a pile of Christmas presents to go through and send thank you notes for. She had Rolanda start up a standard, supportive answer to send out copies of. This would serve to bolster the wizarding world's spirits as news spread. Perhaps there would be some way for Hermione to hear also. Other queries were from worried parents and she wanted to address them as a priority also.

As she opened up her presents, Rolanda would describe what they were and who they had come from. There were several books and a nice empty journal; various powders; small articles of clothing such as gloves, and perfumes; several tins of her favorite ginger newts; and a few bottles of wine. A last gift, a small box, was marked from Hermione. She must have sent it before the battle. It contained a beautiful brooch. A sideview of two golden phoenixes rising from ashes, red wings brushing each other, one phoenix with a brown eye and one with a green. The symbolism was obvious, a statement about Hermione and herself and the new lives they had been forming. Minerva carefully felt the brooch, memorizing with her fingers every outline, every stone, every inlay and she pinned it to her outer robes.

Rolanda noticed the rapid degradation of the Headmistress' stamina and that her face was grimacing in obvious pain. "Minerva, let's take a break for tea and please, if it is time for a pain potion, let me bring it to you." Minerva agreed to both offers and they retired to her private sitting room for tea. It would also provide a good time to talk to Rolanda on what she had found out from Alastor and on how to prepare to go look for Hermione. After having called Tinky to bring a tea service and relaxing in front of the fire for a few minutes to let the pain potion kick in (she had gone more than ten hours without one, continued improvement she was happy about), Minerva started relating the information.

"Ro, the Order discovered two more puddle bodies of Dark Ones two days ago at a hideout that had been cracked. They had been dead at least a day before that they estimated. It means Hermione is still out there under the influence of the Dark spell. I've got to get strong quickly, find a means to protect myself and not be a burden in an altercation, and we have got to go out and find her. I believe she has a map of Dark One hideouts and she must be trying to still find the man from the bridge. I've got the same map and list and also any pictures of Dark Ones that the Order had. I saw the man on the bridge for just a flash. I want to describe him to you and have you search the pictures for me to see if he is there. It could give us a clue as to where he might retreat to. I know it has only been a day, but any thoughts on whether you can track your broom?"

"I can't believe she is still out there doing that Minerva. It has got to be eating her up alive." Rolanda lamented. "No, I've not been able to think of anything yet. I'll start working in the library tonight. Best for me to go late. It will be unusual for me to be in the library and I want to minimize suspicion and anyone looking over my shoulder." Roland answered shaking her headand started another statement with a nuance of regret in her tone. "Min, I'm terrible at research and you know it. I'm terrible at paperwork too. I'm terrible at being covert in general. I'll do my best for you but I'm worried I won't be able to live up to your needs."

Minerva understood she was throwing Hooch into the deep end of the pool and appreciated her honesty. She took a sip of her tea and finished off a ginger newt formulating her answer.

"Ro, I trust you and I have confidence in you. You are brave and strong and clever, just what we need. I know I'm asking you to step out of your comfort zone, but I also know you are stubborn and will refuse to give up on our quest, just like myself. Beat back your self-doubts, you can do more than you know my friend. Besides, I have another area that is more up your alley you will need to help me with. I can no longer transform into my animagus which was a key way I exercised and worked on strength, flexibility, and stamina. Before I can venture out safely, I know I need to get stronger. I need a workout partner… You up for it?" Minerva asked with a slight nod of her head and twitch at the corner of her lip.

Rolanda laughed, "Well, we do have the best bodies in the school between us and I've had to try and keep up with you the hard way. Yes, I'll help you. I usually workout early, 5 am to 6 am in the Room of Requirements then I prepare for the day. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, I'll meet you there just after 5 am then." replied Minerva. Then a thought occurred to her and with a smirk on her face she continued, "Madam Hooch, if you usually workout in the mornings, how come Tinky woke your naked arse out of bed this morning at 6:15?"

Rolanda grimaced and tried to figure out a convincing lie while slowly making sipping sounds with her tea to delay answering as long as possible. _At least I was_ _alone in bed this morning_ – Rolanda thought raising her eyes to the ceiling. Nothing convincing came to mind so she stuck with the truth. "Aww Min, been tough around here and needed to escape. I had a few too many at the Three Broomsticks last night." Roland answered quietly.

Minerva nodded with a slight grin but also needed to make sure she got across the seriousness of the situation to Rolanda, "Understood and forgiven, but from now on, we will both need to keep our wits about us at all times. No more escaping, okay?"

Rolanda sighed; she knew it was going to be work morning, noon, and night for who knew how long. But she also realized how important her role was and that there was a time to be serious and this was it. Rolanda reached out and gently touched Minerva's arm. "I'm with you Minerva. We will get her back and cure her. We will also help the school and the wizarding world finish the defeat of the Dark Ones. But know this, I'm also here to protect you now and I'll give my life if it means saving yours. So you have to let me in on everything at all times for both our sakes. No "escaping" by yourself either my Headmistress."

Minerva was humbled by the spikey haired witches' new protective note and she put down her tea cup to pat the hand holding her arm. "Understood Ro. I appreciate it very much. I'm going to have Harry help me select some defensive spells and fighting techniques in a few days to see if I can operate at all. I'll not endanger you unnecessarily." Minerva said as she nodded her head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next few days flew by as routine, recovery, and plans of action started to form in the Headmistress' life. Her sleep was the deep dreamless sleep of the exhausted. Still recovering from the month in the medical wing and now starting up morning workouts with Rolanda Hooch, her physical body was rebuilding but then also needing replenishment.

The Headmistress took advantage of her position and had been apparating to key locations as she needed within the castle. Yet she had also promised herself to work without magic as much as she could. On one occasion, she needed to traverse a distance down a straight hallway between the staff room and the faculty witches' loo. She had counted the steps a previous time when Charity had led her there. _Sixty seven steps_ - she remembered. Minerva had made it up into the forties on the step count when she felt a sharp tap on the outside of her arm just above her left elbow.

She stopped. She had not heard anyone traversing the hallway.

She spoke, "I beg your pardon. Is anyone there?"

Silence. She frowned. Had she imagined the tap or could someone be playing a trick on her? She took a tentative step forward and felt it again, the tap on the outside of her left arm. She slowly raised her left hand upwards and to the left and was very surprised when her fingers scraped a hard concrete wall. She placed both palms against the wall figuring out that as she had been walking down the hall, she must have been slightly veering to the left and would have landed up scraping against the wall or running into a table or a suit of armor sooner or later. So where had the tapping come from? Had it been a warning that she was about to run into the side of the corridor?

Keeping both hands on the wall, she spoke, "Hogwarts, are you trying to help me? I'm heading to the loo."

She waited and sure enough, she felt small taps against both her palms. Minerva smiled and emitted a sigh warmly rubbing the wall. It was well known the school was semi-sentient. It could rearrange walls and wards as it felt the occupants needed and deserved especially the Headmistress or Headmaster. It had hidden rooms and people for their own safety during trying times and even sacrificed parts of itself forming walls where there had been none to save the students inside. Now it appeared it wanted to help the Headmistress navigate. She took four large steps backward and turned to continue down the corridor. Just as she reached her count of sixty seven, she felt a tap on her arm - confirmation from the school that she had arrived at the loo door. Over time, Minerva and the school quietly worked out a code of taps and signals that eased her navigation issues greatly.

After her workouts with Rolanda and refreshing herself, Minerva continued starting off the student's days by having breakfast in the Great Hall. She had to be absent the rest of the meals due to her other activities, but she started the day with her students. The portraits read correspondence to her in the mornings and she used magical quill and parchment to dictate responses. Rolanda would come after a light lunch so they could continue with school business. Everything took longer than when she had sight, but it was getting done nonetheless. At teatime, they would switch modes into discussing preparations for finding Hermione and anything that had come via owl from the Order. Rolanda had taken Minerva's description of the scar faced man from the bridge and had found a couple of candidates in the Dark One pictures. Both men had scars on the face and near the right eye and black shoulder-length hair. It had been dark and Minerva could not pull out any more features to differentiate between the two men, so the Dark One that had hurt Minerva was either not on the list or was Briston Summersby or Talon McGrieves. Minerva owled the Order to see if they had any additional information on either of the two men informing them that they may have been on the bridge during the fight. In parallel, Rolanda had found a very old object tracking charm but practicing with her backup broom had led her to understand that it only worked if you cast it before the object was far away. After a light dinner, Rolanda would stoically head off to the library to continue the research. She was missing being able to let loose just a bit already.

The one thing lacking in the current plans was how to continue the research on extracting the Dark spell from Hermione once they got her back. For now, Minerva did not want to burden Rolanda with any more research and besides, the only ones allowed in the restricted section of the library were herself, Filius, and Moody. Minerva was not sure she wanted to expand that list nor did she want to let Filius and Moody in on Hermione's situation yet. Minerva reflected on her actions and for the first time, she understood Albus just a bit more. She had always hated that it was clear he manipulated everyone at times, even herself. Now here she was, manipulating her own Deputy Headmaster and her own Deputy Heads of the Order. She now understood how Albus might have felt justified when he had to do the same type of thing.

Other issues continued their slow improvement. Minerva had started taking a half pain potion at dinner time. It would dull her senses less while still dulling the pain enough and get her through the night a bit better. Then she only had to take another half pain potion first thing in the morning to do the samealthough she did not like starting off the day that way as much.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The day arrived when Minerva had asked Shacklebolt to have Harry visit. Initially, Minerva had considered letting Harry in on Hermione's entire situation but then she got more hesitant. Harry, it seemed, had grown more and more abrupt and slightly tempered even. She was a bit worried about his reaction to a Dark spell infused into Hermione by Bellatrix Lestrange. Bellatrix, who had killed the one person Harry was closest to, his godfather and Bellatrix's cousin, Sirius Black. No matter what Harry's great accomplishments had been, he was still young and still somewhat caught up in fighting. He could be over-confident, confront Hermione and if she landed up killing him – it would destroy her. Minerva let all these reasons lead her to not informing Harry about Hermione's condition unless she knew he was getting close to finding her. Then she would tell him for safety reasons. Therefore, Minerva wanted Harry to come over so she could get him to reveal his search status. The second reason Minerva had wanted Harry to visit was to go over her thoughts on a more defensive set of fighting spells that she wanted to practice since she was too apt to miss targets with offensive spells.

Harry arrived in the Headmistress' office. He was relieved to see Headmistress McGonagall sitting regally at her desk full of correspondence, seemingly in control of the school once again. Harry noted she looked the same as he had always remembered her save the green circular spectacles sitting over closed eyelids. He walked over and sat in the chair in front of the great desk, "Headmistress. It is wonderful to see you."

Minerva wanted to keep an authoritative, but cordial tone with Harry to maximize her chances of getting answers from him without him questioning her. She started in, "Thank you Harry and thank you for the great victory at Stonehenge. Alastor informed me of the events and your magnificent leadership. I've asked you to come here for two reasons. One, Alastor said you were the primary person searching for Hermione and I'd like to know the status of that and two, given my situation, I'd like your review and suggestions for a defensive set of spells that I could best benefit by in a dueling situation. I cannot afford to be a total burden on those around me if danger occurs."

Harry nodded, realizing Minerva would not see that body language, he quickly spoke up, "Thanks Headmistress. Yes, I'm still searching for Hermione but I've not been able to find anything since the night of the battle. Not a real magic trace to be found, she must not be apparating or using much magic. No visuals and her face is rather well known so we would have expected someone to have seen her, it having been almost five weeks now. She could not be intentionally trying to hide, so I'm actually under the revolting opinion that she was kidnapped and Dark Ones are holding her somewhere and that is why we cannot find her. I've been shifting all my efforts into the Order's tracing of the remaining Dark One hideouts and Dark Ones. Each one that was captured after the battle is being questioned, especially for involvement in the Hogwarts portion of the attack. We had a breakthrough a few days back. I'm sure Moody told you they captured three dark ones, two males and a female, a few days ago. Questioning of the female, named Lucinda Rowle, revealed she was part of the Hogwarts attack team. She told us the names of other members of that specific team including the leader who was a Scot named Talon McGrievesand who she had seen since the battle, which included Talon again. She would not tell us where any of them were headed and would not reveal where she was going even though we have that tip that it is a hideout near the River Wye."

Minerva pursed her lips and pulled her hands below the desktop as she could not hold back clinching her fists in anger. _Okay_ – _so that name comes up again. Spells he used were strong and well thought out. Makes sense it was a leader. That has got to be the Dark One from the bridge that Hermione is looking for – she thought_ – _and he is a SCOT, how dare he!_

Harry noted how quiet the Headmistress was and how she now seemed extremely tense; "Headmistress, are you okay?" he asked.

Minerva snapped out of her anger, "Yes, yes – I'm fine. Just worried about Hermione. I was the one letting her aid in defense of the school. I'm the one to blame for her being missing. I want her found, badly."

Harry sighed, "We are trying ma'am. There was a hideout cracked with three dead Dark Ones that I'm assuming Moody also told you about. One of the bodies was identifiable and according to the information from Lucinda, he was one of the Dark Ones from the Hogwarts attack. I'm sure you heard the other two bodies were annihilated into mush. Some have related to me they resemble some victims from the Battle of Hogwarts, but no one knows what spell is being used and by whom. We don't know how the pieces fit yet, nor if any of them lead to Hermione. We are going to go for the biggest concentration of Dark Ones we have information on and that seems to be in finding this hideout on the River Wye."

"I agree with your plans Harry and I would appreciate hearing any progress or indeed, even rumor with regards to the Dark Ones and Hermione." Minerva replied.

Minerva wanted to shift the conversation before Harry came up with any questions for her concerning that night, "Now onto my second topic Harry. Given my blindness, I'm not comfortable protecting myself with strong offensive spells that might miss my intended target or hit the wrong target. I'm not going to be shuttled off to the backroom during any altercations and let the rest of the wizarding world protect me either. I've thought through defensive spells that I want to practice until they are better ingrained in me and want to see if you can suggest any others."

Indeed, Minerva diverted Harry Potter into a wonderful long conversation on defensive spells. By the end of it, they had assembled a mutually agreed upon list of spells that could help Minerva defend herself with minimal chances of fratricide. They included: Protego – Shield Charm, Protego Horribilis – some protection against Dark Magic, Salvio Hexia – protection against hexes, Bedazzling Hex – make herself invisible, heavy use of Expelliarmus (Disarming Charm) to take wands and weapons, and the Impedimenta Charm which slowed an advancing object. Harry also suggested that Minerva practice her Legilimency as she could potentially peer into a target's mind to see their near term thoughts, emotions, and actions and maybe head off or dodge their incoming hexes in a "predict before it happens" mode.

Once the meeting was over, Minerva rose and allowed Harry a quick hug. She felt bad leaving him in the dark on Hermione and manipulating him, but the information he had innocently provided had been critical for her plans. She could only hope that the end would justify the means to quote a muggle saying. She and Rolanda would have a lot to talk about this afternoon, first thing being sending Ro to Order headquarters to find anything and everything on Talon McGrieves.

Minerva continued improving physically, continued reintegrating herself into Hogwarts business, and started into practicing the Defensive spell set with Rolanda on top of everything else they were doing. The Order was searching for information, including by re-interrogating Dark Ones at Azkaban, on Talon such as more on his birthplace and habits.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

By the end of yet another week, making it five weeks since the battle and one week since her new unofficial position as Minerva's Protector and Research Assistant, Rolanda Hooch was stressed. This was a different type of stress. This was not the stress of battle and fighting for the righteous nor of school teaching activities; Rolanda could keep those up forever. This was the stress of every second of her day being filled up with paperwork, research, practices, planning, classes, workouts, and going over Order Headquarters, without hardly time to hit the loo or for sure no time to go on a restful broom ride. She had been slumping into bed exhausted every night hardly bothering to remove her clothes. She was even having to almost give up Quidditch referee, but had convinced Minerva it would be too much of a signal of their activities. Rolanda was dedicated to Minerva and to finding Hermione, but she felt that need to "escape" coming on her quite fiercely or she would scream and throw the entire pile of correspondence parchments into the fire.

Rolanda also felt Minerva was in need of some loosening. Yes, she was furiously concentrating on as many things as Rolanda and on top of it coping with the blindness still. Rolanda could tell that Minerva was sacrificing some of the personal touches and relaxation that she had been having with the students and staff as she dived deeper and deeper into all the preparations and queries on finding Hermione. Both needed a bit of escape Rolanda figured. So rather than taking off to the library on that evening after their light dinner in the Headmistress' private sitting room, Rolanda headed to her quarters and retrieved two bottles of firewhiskey.

She marched back to the Headmistress' room, Minerva still seated on the couch, and with a flare started in; "Minerva, you said I was not allowed to _escape_ by myself and I told you the same, but you did not say we could not _escape_ together. We need a break, even for a few hours. I've got firewhiskey in hand and we are going to sit by the fire, drink, and talk about whatever we want as long as it is not about Dark Ones, Hermione, or school business. We are not being selfish by doing this, we are not _wasting_ _time_ or forgetting our goals, but we _are_ keeping a balance which will help us remember what we are fighting for."

If Minerva could blink, she would be blinking in shock. Rolanda had marched back into her quarters with a fiery speech worthy of a leader on the battlefield. She was vacillating between whether to scold Madam Hooch for marching into her quarters and dictating to her or to commend her and tell her how proud she was of her for speaking out so fiercely, yet logically. Minerva sat calmly, facing forward towards the fire, not responding for a few seconds. She could hear Hooch's labored breathing over by the edge of the room near the door. Minerva waved her hand and wordlessly summoned two thick whiskey glasses from her shelf.

"Well Madam Hooch. What a fiery, inspirational speech. In reality, I think you just need to get snockered and you want to take me with you. Well, come on woman, you need to start pouring."

Rolanda let out a huge sigh of relief and leapt over the back end of the couch landing hard on the right side. She started to pourand pour again. First topic, going over the strengths and weaknesses of each of the current Hogwarts' Quidditch players and teams then going on to the World Cup standings. Minerva came up with the fascinating discussion of firewhiskey versus something called "grappa" that she had once tried. A few hours later, both ladies were slurring heavily and had removed their shoes, opened their top robe buttons, and feet were kicked up relaxing on the table. In most circumstances, Rolanda would pass out before Minerva as Scots could really hold their liquor. However, Minerva was still not at her physical nor mental best and the mix of a half pain potion with the liquor sent the venerable Headmistress to lightly snoring before Rolanda was out. Rolanda took the empty whiskey glass from Minerva's hand and placed it on the table next to her wand and two practically empty bottles. Ro was in no shape to wander the hallways herself, so she kicked her feet back up and fell asleepin front of the fire with her old drinking buddy.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dark Hermione had arrived near Assynt two days ago. Being late January, the farther north she had traveled, the more there was scattered snow. By this location, there was a solid covering of the white substance on the ground. So far, searching for the hideout had been fruitless, no signs of it found. No signs of people traversing the area at all given she would have observed footprints. She was using the map and her best guess on likely cave locations, although anything could be hidden. To help the physical search and due to the limited population, she had switched to days for the light. She was hoping that Talon was on foot, was smart enough to not be apparating for he would surely be caught, and therefore that she had beat him up here since she had partially used Hooch's broom. "It" was content on Hermione's overall physical and mental state at the moment. The uncontrolled sleep had been incredibly successful in allowing her to relax and she was once again strong and methodical in her approach to the hunt. The revenge that drove her, was no longer overwhelming her ability to focus on tasks.

The evening sun was setting across a snow covered valley. Dark Hermione stood at the top of the slope and watched the colors of the sky change from yellows to pinks and dark reds. A distinctive large mountain, very steep on one side, with two smaller mountains were all silhouetted in the distance. For just a second, Hermione thought of how beautiful the scene could have been in the spring with yellow grasses and a warm breeze that probably filled this valley and she blinked, eyes flickering from black to brown, as she imagined a tall womanly figure in green coming up the yellow slope, then Dark Hermione slammed her back into attention. Time to sleep "It" said. Dark Hermioneerased her footprints in the snow as she walked back towards her hidden and warded tent, crawled in, set a warming charm, and relaxed into a peaceful, uncontrolled slumber; the Dark spell lurking in the corner of her mind, ever watchful.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione started to dream once again of that hill she had just been on. Replaying that beautiful sunset behind the three mountains. In her dreams, the valley was in springtime, full of color and life and the air was warm and turned crisp and refreshing as the sun went down. Once again, she saw a figure coming up the slope, but this time she kept coming. Closer and closer the green robed, tall woman came until it was clear that it was indeed her Minerva, and she smiled at her.

Minerva had fallen into an inebriated sleep on her couch with Rolanda Hooch. During her sleep, her wand began to glow with brown and green wisps encircling it. In her mind, she saw a light in the distance and followed it. Here she was not blind, here she could see the trees and the ground and a darkening blue sky partially obscured by leaves. The dream led her out of a row of trees into a valley full of tall yellow grass. It was evening and there was a warm breeze. She felt calm and comforted, like she had been there before. A short distance away, she could see a dark-robed small figure at the top of a slope. She walked towards the figure and as she got closer and closer, she could see it was Hermione. Minerva smiled, in her dream, as she approached and could see those chocolate brown eyes that she had not gazed upon in over a month. Hermione smiled back.

Not a word was said. Minerva made it to the top of the slope and turned around to view the scene. A valley of yellow and three mountains silhouetted by a yellow and pink evening sunset. She knew this place from her childhood she realized. She was in Scotland. Hermione took in the view, standing next to Minerva and sighed. She cautiously reached out and grasped Minerva's hand. Minerva turned and squeezed Hermione's hand back. Hermione reached up and slowly traced Minerva's outer jawline with her fingers. Minerva closed her eyes as the touch sent tingles down her neck and throughout her chest. She was both elated and hesitant. She was frightened of this unknown territory of physical contact. Why would this gorgeous young witch be choosing her? From the other perspective, Hermione was in heaven. She was holding her Minerva's hand and stroking her face. At the first touch, Hermione felt a pulsing start up in her privates and a warmth begin building in the middle of her chest. She saw Minerva's eyes close at her touch and her lips open ever so slightly to take in more air. Minerva leaned into the hand that was caressing her cheek.

"I want you." Hermione said. Minerva's emerald eyes popped open and locked onto the brown eyes of the young witch. "And I want you." she answered. Hermione smiled and pulled at Minerva's hand to lead the older witch back into her tent.

Hermione crouched and pulled Minerva into the tent. This was not a magically-enhanced three room tent with cooking area and pillows, but a simple two person orange backpacking tent with maximum enhancements on its abilities to be easy to setup, untraceable, and unseen. Once inside, the occupant basically crawled forward and straight onto one of two sleeping pads which did have a built-in warming charm. There were basic non-flammable candles and several one way windows that could be positioned to observe the outside.

Hermione laid down on her back and pulled Minerva straight over her. Minerva braced herself on her hands and her legs which were outside Hermione's, not wanting to put all her weight on the smaller witch. She was also still rather nervous as to what to do. It had been some thirty years since she had been with anyone, although at least that encounter had been a woman. Hermione leaned up and put her arms around Minerva's neck while bringing their lips slowly together. Minerva's body started to hum from that simple touch. A moan erupted from Minerva and Hermione's lips curled into a smile, never breaking contact. Hermione started to fall back again, never releasing Minerva's neck, which forced Minerva to unlock her elbows and finally make full body contact with the young witch underneath her. A young tongue tickled along with seam of Minerva's thin lips and she opened her mouth allowing the exploration. Now it was Hermione's turn to moan, which encouraged Minerva to weave her hands through Hermione's auburn curls. Minerva was still mindful that she was fully on top of the smaller witch. So in one swift move and without breaking their kiss, she grabbed Hermione's waist and rolled so that their positions were reversed with Hermione on top straddling Minerva's lower hips.

Hermione smiled into the kiss again but then broke it and leaned up so she could gaze down at her lovely Minerva, all flush with arousal. Hermione blinked and all the clothing from both witches disappeared. This was a dream after all. Minerva gasped, a bit self-conscious at the sudden revealing. Minerva's breasts were round and creamy, but had sagged a bit over time while Hermione, she discovered, had very round, very luscious breasts fully perked up with her arousal. Minerva closed her eyes and tried to cross her arms over her chest, but Hermione would have none of it. She pushed Minerva's arms away and latched on to one of Minerva's nipples tugging and suckling and licking it until it turned hard as stone before switching to lavish the other breast. Minerva was arching her back and brought her hands up to caress Hermione's ribcage and the sides of her breasts on both sides. Flickering trails of electric current were traversing from Minerva's nipples, through her abdomen, and lighting a fire in her nether regions. This position was also sending exquisite pulses through Hermione's nether regions as she was rocking her engorged pearl against Minerva's pelvic area painting it with the fluids of her arousal.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rolanda was slowly being awakened from her alcohol induced slumber by the sounds coming from Minerva. For a moment, she thought the Headmistress might be having a bad dream. She opened one eye carefully to note the Headmistress was indeed moaning in her sleep. However, as both eyes opened it did not seem to be a nightmare. The Headmistress seemed to be havingan erotic dream as the moans and pants were pleasurable. In addition, her hands were traversing her own body in sultry motions over her breasts and she was rubbing her legs together. Rolanda blushed and smiled. She would be able to hold this one over Minerva for quite some time. Then she saw something that really got her attention. Minerva's wand was glowing like mad and it had wisps of green and brown swirling around it fiercely.

Rolanda knew they needed to capture whatever was going on so she reached out to shake Minerva's shoulder and wake her from her dream.

"Minerva, wake up. You are having a dream but there is something going on with your wand." Rolanda cried out and then winced as her movements sent the room spinning.

Minerva came out of the dream with a start. Her breathing and body temperature were quite elevated. She could remember every moment like it was real and wondered if she was still there. Once her mind was a bit more awake, she once again realized why the world was in total darkness, that she was not in Scotland, and then linked in why she seemed to have a slight hangover.

"Whut, … whut did you say Ro?" Minerva asked, still in a slight stupor.

"I said your wand was glowing like crazy just now while you were dreaming. It had these strange wisps of green and brown encircling it. They are gone now." Rolanda answered, slightly holding her pulsating head.

Minerva sat up, shook out a few more mental cobwebs, and reached out for her wand. She did not feel anything usual from the wand right now, but the dream had been absolutely vivid. Her mind started churning through what had just happened.

"Rolanda, you said you retrieved my wand from the bridge and brought it to me when I was in the hospital, right?"

"Right. It had been out there for hours." Rolanda answered, head still cradled in her hands.

_Could it be that simple? Minerva thought._ "Hermione was on the bridge after we left. What if she linked the wands? We are very similar in nature, our wands are rather similar. You said she told you that she loved me. Maybe it was her last attempt to allow me some means to find her and stop her. Ro, I swear I was with her in her dreams just now."

Minerva paused, the revelation finally fully catching up.

Minerva screamed in triumph raising up and bumping her legs on the table, "Ro, I know where she is! I know exactly where she is right now!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank again to all for the encouragement. Please see my list of "authors I adore" in Chapter Two for more good stories. For the rest of this story, when Hermione is under the influence of the Dark spell (that is sometimes referred to singularly as "It" and "It" is semi-sentient), she will be referred to as Dark Hermione. Over 50 Followers of this story - I'm so grateful and humbled. Big thanks to CherriiMarina for being a very wonderful beta and to MegaNerdAlert for the cover image.**

**I own nothing. All credit is given to J.K. Rowling.**

**Now I See**

**Chapter Five**

Hermione gasped and sat up startled out of her dream by something. Brown eyes blink around sleepily noting she was inside a rather small tent, a non-flammable candle hanging from above. She had just started to awaken enough to become confused. Where was she? Why was she wearing full robes? She had been dreaming something nice, but could not quite recall it. Then a sense of darkness and cold overtook her. Dark Hermione stared at the candle for a bit remembering her task was to watch Talon Grieves release agonizing screams while melting at the end of her wand in payment for attacking her love. She nodded her head in agreement with that objective, noted it was still dark and that she was still tired and laid back down in a tense, stiff pseudo-relaxed state. Her eyes closed and after a few minutes of deep breathing, she once again fell asleep and relaxed fully as the Dark Spell slithered back into the corner of her mind.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva was beside herself with excitement. The adrenaline and her Scottish lineage had already erased all signs of any hangover, but she did sense just a bit of her standard headache starting up. She stepped too far forward from the couch and bumped her shins against the table which toppled the two mostly-empty firewhiskey bottles. She reached out to steady herself with her arms, but then moved too far right and almost fell over her own boots. The tap signals from Hogwarts were trying to warn her, but she was too excited to be controlled by anything right now. Rolanda was sitting up on the right side of the couch, hung over, head cradled in her hands, and Minerva plowed into her boots also, tripping and falling on top of Rolanda shoving her head down into her lap.

"Oooooffff." gasped Minerva waving her arms and trying to push up from Rolanda's moving and squashed body. Her green eyeglasses fell from her face hitting the rug on the floor in front of the couch.

"Minerva, please sit back down!" Rolanda exclaimed grabbing her boss' thighs to steady her and pushing Minerva up off her back and back over to the left side of the couch. She landed back on the couch with a huff. She sleeved the wand that she still had grasped in her right hand and reached down to caress the ankle she had twisted just a little while tripping over whatever was on the floor. Rolanda pulled out her wand and brought the candles up in the room a bit so she could see better and stoked the fire.

"Sorry Ro. This is the break we needed. I'm sure of it. But we have very little time." Minerva said breathlessly. She straightened up, pinched the bridge of her nose with her left hand, pulled herself together and started to put together a plan in her head. Rolanda groaned and reached down to pick up Minerva's eyeglasses from the floor. Finally raising her head after all the cradling and commotion, Rolanda winced heartily and took some deep breaths to calm her stomach and stop the room from spinning. _Sweet Merlin how can she not be one bit hung over_ – Rolanda thought as she glared at the Headmistress who obviously had the wheels spinning madly in her head, although she did look a bit disarrayed with the front of her inner robe unbuttoned and her bun had several stray hairs flying about.

Rolanda eeked out, "Minerva, do you have any Hangover Remedy Potion?" … silence except for crackling fireplace…. Minerva was so locked in thought that she had not heard Hooch's question. _Might as well wait until she is finished thinking _- Rolanda thought and she carefully leaned her head backwards onto the plush couch and shut her eyes.

After a few minutes, Minerva started to stir.

"Ro, did you say something?" Minerva asked. Rolanda just groaned not wanting to open her eyes. "What is wrong?" Minerva asked.

"I feel awful and you are yelling." Rolanda answered without moving. Minerva realized the issue and turned towards the right side of the couch.

"Well why don't you go get a Hangover Remedy Potion from my lavatory which is to the right in my bedroom while I order up some coffee? I need you bright eyed and bushy tailed immediately." Minerva ordered. Rolanda huffed, opened her eyes, and gingerly stood up to head into Minerva's bedroom and towards her lavatory. First she looked at the eyeglasses still clutched in her hand and then over to Minerva's face.

"Here Minerva, I've got your glasses." she said while slowly coming forward to guide them onto Minerva's nose. Minerva used her hands to position the glasses better while Rolanda headed into the bedroom. Minerva followed up with a raised voice that caused another grimace to be heard from her bedroom, "… and grab the Dark One Hideouts list and map from the table over there on your way back."

"Tinky!" Minerva called out. She hated to once again roust Tinky in the middle of the night, but the circumstances called for speed of action. After one minute, Tinky quietly popped in, wearing her nighttime tea towels. She glanced around at the general disarray - boots all over the floor, couch pillows all messy, knocked over empty bottles, still in robes although they were open, and partially emptied glasses. She wondered what the Headmistress had been up to, but was glad that she may have been relaxing.

"Yes, Headmistress. What mays Tinky do for yous?" Tinky asked with reverence.

"Thank you for coming Tinky. Sorry it is late – or actually what time is it?" Minerva wondered.

"It be after 3am Headmistress. May I helps you to bed?" Tinky asked.

Minerva responded shaking her head, "No. I think I know where Hermione is. Time is short though or she might move. Bring a coffee tray for two please, strong and black, quick as you can."

"Yes, Headmistress. Quick as I can." and Tinky popped out, taking the empty bottles with her.

Tinky was back with a tray before Rolanda had returned to the room.

"Headmistress, Tinky brings coffee, pumpkin juice, porridge and sausages. If yous are going to be up and about, yous should do it with a full belly." Tinky moved the whiskey glasses from the table and set the tray down positioning it in the way that had been worked out with Minerva before.

"Thank you Tinky, very thoughtful. Can you please hand me a bowl with some porridge with a pat of butter and a spoonful of brown sugar on the top?" answered Minerva. Just then Rolanda walked back into the sitting area from Minerva's bedroom. She was much refreshed having downed a Hangover Remedy Potion, gone to the loo, and splashed water on her face. She noted Tinky and the tray and that Tinky was handing a bowl of something to Minerva. Rolanda turned to grab the Dark One and Hideouts parchments from the table and proceeded back over to sit on the right side of the couch. Soon as Rolanda saw the food, she closed her eyes and groaned clutching her hand to her stomach.

Tinky looked over at the Professor confused, "Is somethings wrong Professor Hooch? I can brings you something else." Minerva let out a little smirk while she stirred the porridge and started to eat.

"No thank you Tinky, please just pour me some black coffee." Rolanda replied. _Well – at least my head feels better_ – she thought. Tinky poured the coffee for both witches and popped out of the room. Rolanda leaned forward to grab her cup, blew on it and started to sip, and sat in silence trying to let the remedy potion and coffee to their job.

Minerva finished much of her bowl and sat it down, taking up the cup of coffee after feeling around on the tray just a bit. She realized as she was moving that her hair was in disarray and probably her clothes were wrinkled having slept in them on the couch. They would be getting ready to leave in a bit anyway, she would clean up then.

Minerva finally started to talk through her plan as both witches sipped and continuously refilled their coffees, "Ro, here is what we are going to do. We are going to get to Hermione before sunup hoping she is still asleep. You're going to help me identify the hideout near the Scottish location I know Hermione is near on the map. We pack fast for overnight and cold. I apparate us close. We find her resting place somehow – maybe the wards will be weak enough, maybe you can finally track your broom that I assume she still has, maybe we can detect her magic signature. No matter what, we get to her before she wakes and I should be able to break her out of the Dark Spell like I did before. The backup plan if we don't find her will be to look for the Dark One hideout that she is trying to find."

Rolanda listened and quietly sipped her coffee. Her thoughts were starting to spin and were as serious as the night of the battle. She didn't know how to say it, but she was afraid. She was afraid of trying to be Minerva's eyes and protect her at the same time against Dark Ones, Hermione under that Dark spell, or whatever else could be out there. Minerva could not even sit a broom alone.

Minerva paused, taking in the silence in the room. It was deafening. Only the crackle of the fireplace prominent and just a hint of breathing going on.

"What's wrong Ro?" Minerva asked her unusually quiet friend.

Rolanda sighed a bit louder now. _Time for honesty for everyone's safety_, "I can't do it Min. I cannot be both your eyes and your protector and my own protector and the offensive fighter out there if we run into Dark Ones or Hermione in her spelled state. I meant what I said before; I'll protect your life with my own. But if something happens to me, then you are a blind witch out there in a real dangerous situation. I'm afraid I'll lose you anyway and if we fail, then Hermione is probably gone too. We need help and we need it in order to go at all tonight."

Minerva sat contemplating, she knew Rolanda was right. She racked her brain for a solution and it came to her.

"Tinky." she called out quietly. Tinky popped into the room.

"Yes, Headmistress. What mays Tinky do for yous?" Tinky asked.

Minerva put her cup down and opened her hands putting her palms up, clearly indicating Tinky was to take her hands. Tinky tip-toed over and took the Headmistress' hands with a confused look on her face. She glanced over at the Professor who looked at her a bit sad and sighed.

Minerva started to speak, "Tinky, I want to make it clear I'm giving you a choice on what I'm about to ask of you. You do not have to volunteer and I will not think anything less of you if you choose to not volunteer. Is that clear?"

Minerva paused, she wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes, Headmistress. Tinky understands you are letting mees choose. Tinky will listen and decides herself." Tinky answered slightly squeezing Minerva's hands.

Minerva nodded and spoke solemnly. "Tinky, I know approximately where Hermione is in Scotland. I can apparate us close, but Rolanda cannot be my defender and my eyes at the same time. I need your help. I need you to be my eyes so Rolanda can function if danger comes. And that is quite possible Tinky. We are very close to Dark Ones and dark magic on this quest and we are bound to run into something. You could get hurt or killed, just as we might. I would never ask this of anyone, unless it was important, unless it meant saving innocent lives. We can possible rescue Hermione from a horrible Dark Spell she is trapped under but I need you to do it. … So what do you say?"

Tinky looked at the strong, passionate Headmistress holding her hands and over at Rolanda whose eyes were now glistening with the unfallen tears of hope. Tinky needed to help or they simply could not chance it right now. Rolanda bobbed her head at Tinky. Just a tiny nod, a mental message - _Please, Please agree – I'll try to protect you both._

Tinky knew her answer, she was so excited she shook both hands up and down, "Of courses Tinky will comes with the Headmistress. We will finds Miss Hermione and bring her back. Tinky will also helps protect the Headmistress and Professor."

Minerva let out mental sigh of relief and squeezed Tinky's hands, "Thank you so much my friend." Tinky smiled, still clasping the hands. She was indeed a friend to the great Headmistress. Now Minerva was ready to get back to business. She released Tinky's hands and went into full leadership mode.

"Ro, go pack us enough for overnight, cold and snow, camping. Tent, sleeping bags, food, supplies, clothing for yourself, medicine, including if someone is injured, also the heaviest potion you can grab in case we need to knock out Hermione – ransack medical or anywhere else you need. One walking stick too, it will help me not trip as much and be a physical weapon. Tinky will help me gather some things. Be back here in thirty minutes." Rolanda gulped down the last of her coffee, put on her boots, and bolted from the room.

"Tinky, go fetch yourself some clothing and other things and then help me lay out what I should bring. Quick as you can my friend," said Minerva and Tinky popped out a bit louder than normal, taking the coffee tray with her. Minerva was left alone for a few minutes. She decided she would go to the restroom and quickly shower and clean up. As she was pushing up from the couch, her right hand landed on the sheets of parchment that Rolanda had left. It made her think of something she should do in case this trip went badly and they were all killed. Minerva got up and went to a small writing desk in her bedroom. There was parchment and a quill with a special charm to write what she spoke. Minerva dictated a letter to Shacklebolt stating that Professor Hooch, Tinky, and herself had headed up to Scotland, to a location near a valley called "Triple Peak View" by the locals, on a tip of where Hermione could be. If they did not return, the letter would be found and perhaps someone could still find Hermione.

"We are close my love." Minerva said. "Just hold on a bit longer." and she counted her steps and turns as she walked into the bathroom.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

At roughly 4am, three figures apparated into the middle of the snow covered Triple Peak View valley. Minerva had actually sidelong apparated the trio in several steps to maximize getting all three of them to the valley totally unsplinched. It was a moderately long distance though, and they all stood motionless to let their stomachs settle. Immediately, Minerva threw a Disillusionment Charm to hide the group as they were necessarily standing out in the open. They had discussed taking things incredibly quiet and slow to minimize detection. They had also quickly reviewed the map and derived the hideout in question was a cave or cavern of unknown name and unknown whether it was natural or created by magic, near Assynt – which this valley was near also.

Rolanda had the main backpack on with their shrunken supplies and had brought her backup broom just in case. Minerva and Rolanda were in heavy coats and hats with snow boots while Tinky had layered some of her clothing and wrapped a scarf around her head. They had worked out that Minerva would have a walking stick in her left hand, wand in her right hand, and Tinky would be on her left helping her with verbal directions and guiding her left arm.

Rolanda started up quickly whispering "Minerva, Tinky – wait here, I'm just going to pop on the broom and take a quick view around. There is a partial moon and with my night vision on top of that, I'll be able to see any fires or lights or people out in the open for sure." Minerva and Tinky stood still and quiet as Rolanda took off. The air was crisp, it was below freezing for sure. The snow cover was not deep thank Merlin – only a couple of inches or so, but it was slippery and frozen and loudly crunched underfoot. It seemed eerily quiet. It was more than four hours before sunrise at this time of year here so the moonlight was going to be the only ambient lighting for quite some time. After a minute, they heard Rolanda land and gingerly crunch over to rejoin them. She continued to whisper, as every sound could alert Hermione or Dark Ones.

Roland reported, "Nothing visible at all Min. We are at the bottom of the valley with trees to all sides except one. The edge that flows down into this valley and looks back over the trees is to the north. There was some more flat terrain at the top of that hill and then tree lines again with a road weaving through from west to north and heading through the trees. It is light enough for Tinky and me to be able to see without needing a light which is good news." Minerva nodded. The layout sounded exactly right, now they just needed to get to the top of that edge and look backwards. Hopefully Rolanda's special eyes and the moon would be enough for her to confirm that the triple peaks were there.

Minerva whispered, "Let's make it up to the top of the valley. Then I hope you can see the triple peaks behind us in this light and confirm we are in the correct location. Rolanda, you separate off to the right a bit and throw a separate Disillusionment Charm so that we are not all bunched up together in case we run into issues. I'll give you a verbal signal when we are at the top of the hill. We are going to make too much noise if we walk on this crunchy snow, so throw a _Wingardium Leviosa_ on yourself and I'll do it for us and just barely keep up off the snow." Rolanda nodded, totally forgetting that Minerva could not see that type of acknowledgement and used her broom to move herself off to the right side about 50 meters.

The two teams, Rolanda on the far right and Minerva and Tinky in the center, hovered and with invisibility in place, glided slowly through the valley and up the side until they were at the top of the view. Tinky had only had to provide some minor guidance for overall direction and to miss a large rock or two and during the incline up the side and then of course, when they were finally once again at the plateau overlooking the valley. Minerva did feel apprehensive. This was the first time she had ventured from Hogwarts since the incident. She understood how vulnerable she truly was without the visual references and signals that one becomes accustomed to. Even her radar type skill didn't help here as nothing was close enough. She had to control putting her hands out, feeling like at any second she would run into something, and instead, had to put trust in Tinky's subtle directions to her arm. She really wondered what would happen in a fight. She quickly went through the shield spells and disarming charms in her head to have the sequence as ready as possible. To disarm though, she had to have some sort of direction to target, which is where either her hearing or Tinky would be needed.

It took some time to silently make it to the top. Minerva took that moment when they reached the top to reach out with her magic just slightly to see if she could detect any trace of Hermione. Nothing. She felt the world was as empty as her black vision was. No sounds. Cold. No trace of magic or light. She thought about their linked wands and wondered whether the wand would be able to detect the other. First, she decided to confirm the location though. Minerva released the levitation on herself and Tinky causing one set of boot crunches into the snow. _That should be enough of a signal for Ro to make it back over here_ – Minerva thought.

Sure enough, Rolanda flowed through their disillusionment shield and dropped down quietly beside them. Rolanda touched Minerva's arm and turned to view the far off landscape.

Rolanda whispered into her ear, "Yes Min, it is the correct location. I can pick up three peaks. Thank goodness there is snow to reflect the little light we have. A large one on the left with a really cut off edge and two others. Must be some sort of ski slope on one of them, I can see strings of lights. I also already tried to _feel_ for my broom and could not get a trace of it."

Minerva nodded. She felt good they were at the exact location from the dream. She also noted that her headache was building as each half hour ticked on. She had considered earlier taking her half pain potion before apparating, but decided against it since it did dull her wits and reactions a bit and she would need them all right now. She could make it through the headache for now.

Minerva whispered back to her two companions, "Okay, I cannot detect anything. Time to just go for broke. If she is here, she is north of us in this flat area before the trees. Tinky, you and Ro get ready to keep your eyes peeled. Rolanda is going to _Accio_ her broom, if we don't see where it comes from then Hermione is lost to us again and would also know we had been trying to find her which could alert the Dark Spell."

Rolanda followed up, still whispering, "Tinky, you look forward and to the left, I'll take forward and to the right. Okay?"

"Tinky understands Professor." Tinky's high pitched voice whispered in acknowledgement.

Rolanda raised her wand and whispered just a bit louder than they had been, "On three. ONE…. TWO…. _ACCIO LIGHTNING ROD_". Minerva could do nothing but hold her breath and listen to the deafening silence after the sound of Rolanda's spell words had died out.

Then she heard a "Yes" whispered excitedly by Rolanda and a WHOOSH sound got louder and then a muffled THUNK. Tinky cocked her head around to the right to watch Rolanda. The next thing Minerva heard was kissing sounds and Rolanda whispering "Oh baby, I missed you. Did you miss me? Damn you feel good. I'm going to take you home and polish your…."

Minerva interrupted the tender moment between a retired champion Quidditch player and her prize broom, "Rolanda, we have to get to her, she might have heard or felt the broom fly out."

Rolanda snapped back into battle mode. She dropped both brooms and kept her wand at the ready. She whispered. "It came right out of the air, obviously from inside a Disillusionment bubble, about 100 meters to our northeast. I've got the trees lined up to right where I saw it pop out. I'll levitate us and guide the direction. Tinky, grab onto her walking stick and keep watch to the left and behind us for me please. Minerva, put your right hand on my shoulder."

The three figures, invisibility still intact, slowly glided over the top of the snow to as close as Rolanda thought they could get to the location without taking the risk of hitting the shields or setting off any Intruder Charms that had been set. Rolanda carefully set all three of them back down keeping the snow crunching to a minimum. They had worked out some ideas during the planning right before they left. First, Minerva silently cast a large _Anti-Disapparation Jinx_ which would prevent Hermione or anyone else from apparating out of this immediate area. Minerva had talked with Hermione about how the Golden Trio had shielded their campsites while on the run for that year. She knew she used a combination of spells and charms to include _Protego Totalum_ and _Cave Inimicum_. Both Minerva and Hooch quietly threw _Finite Incantatem_ spells to try and remove all the enchantments they could. Sure enough, there was just a hint of a shimmering wall now appearing in front of them about five meters away and maybe a fuzzy image of something orange on the ground inside it with a light near the top.

Rolanda whispered excitedly, "Min, stop. It's working. We need to move forward about five meters. Some of the disillusionment has broken. I can see exactly where the shield wall is and inside, I can see an orange tent with a light hanging in the top. I don't see any movement or anyone out. There is still some sort of shield or alarm still active though." Minerva nodded and she shuddered;_ Orange tent, that was in the dream. We are close now baby, just hold on._ – she thought.

Rolanda quietly levitated all three of them one more time to put them within arm's reach of the wavering, shimmering shield spell that was around the campsite. Tinky continued her activity of scanning behind them periodically. _So they were there, right outside the shield._ _Was it time to throw an Expulso or the like and try to blast through that last barrier? _– Minerva thought.

Then Tinky tugged on Minerva's left sleeve. "Headmistress, your wand is shimmerings like I saw during your dreams once." Tinky whispered. Rolanda looked at Minerva's wand and it was not very noticeable, but in this low light it could just barely be seen.

"Yes Min, just barely, green and brown wisps, like during your dream earlier tonight but not nearly as bright nor with any other glowing. It knows the other wand is very, very near I think. It may let you take the shield down without an alarm, try it – directly in front of you." Rolanda said under her breath. She then did one thing to prepare in case this was the wrong tent or that an alarm did go off. Rolanda silently _Accioed_ her main broom and prepared to leap to a flanking position.

Minerva raised her wand and with just the simple touch of its tip to the shield, the shield was gone. She could hear an ever so slight "tick" as the snow around the base of the shield snapped when the barrier fell. Rolanda waited, barely breathing, no alarms, no motion. She took a deep breath and leaned back very close to Minerva's ear.

"You did it, Minerva. I think it's time to stop the slow motion and just look inside that tent. You need to stay here. I'll not have you stick your head in without being able to see if anything in there can chop it off." and Rolanda moved forward before Minerva could respond in any way. Rolanda took broad, slow steps minimizing crunching as she went. She got to the tent, crouched, wand wavering in anticipation in her right hand. She placed her broom on the ground and slowly lifted back the flaps illuminating the snow and Rolanda herself with the light from inside. Thank Merlin it was not a zipper or button or sticky seamed entrance, just simple overlapping flaps. Inside, lying on her back, eyes closed and under a blanket was Hermione Granger. Rolanda watched for a few seconds until it was clear she could see Hermione's chest raising and lowering. _Good, asleep and not dead. - _Rolanda thought with relief.

Rolanda bowed her head thanking whatever gods existed and smiled. She looked over and got Tinky's attention. She put her fingers up to her lips to indicate they should stay quiet – then she realized that would not work for Minerva.

Rolanda silently mouthed words adding some arm signals pointing to the spot right next to her, "Tinky, bring Minerva here."

Tinky tugged on Minerva's left arm and whispered, "Headmistress, the Professor motions to come over to the tent." Tinky gently guided Minerva over, the sounds of their movement quite prominent. Rolanda watched Hermione carefully, but she never awoke. She did see a slight flinch of the eyebrows and a stiffening of her body as Minerva and Tinky were walking over though. Rolanda did not want to take her eyes or her wand off Hermione for even second, so she started whispering from where she was, crouched in front of the tent.

"Minerva, she is in there asleep. I can see her breathing. It is small, just a two person simple tent. You are going to have to crouch and then crawl on all fours to the left side to get beside her. She moved just a bit as you were walking over, but seems to still be asleep. I'm going to stay right here wand ready as you go in. Tinky please take Minerva's walking stick and keep lookout around this site for us. Don't go far though, and come running to me if you see anything, do not engage anyone." Tinky nodded taking the stick and backed up a bit to continue scanning the area.

Minerva held back showing her emotions at finally being this close to Hermione again. She thanked Merlin for their fortune and crouched, pulling her heavy coat open at the bottom to allow her legs some movement and continuing to grasp her wand in her right hand. Rolanda helped position her arms and head so that she was headed in the correct direction as she crawled into the tent.

"That's it Min. Stop. You are right beside her. I can see more glowing around both your wands now. Hers is just to the right of your wand hand, but make sure you don't touch it." Rolanda whispered.

Minerva rotated to first sit on her hip and then rose up on her knees. She felt truly blind. She wanted to simply touch Hermione on the shoulder and wake her up, calmly, hoping she would not be startled and maybe the Dark Spell would simply stay in her sub consciousness as it had safely done for so many months. But she still did not quite have herself oriented. Was she at Hermione's waist or at her head? She decided to just be verbal.

In a soothing, clear voice, Minerva said, "Miss Granger, time to wake up." …. silence…. But, Minerva noted the temperature in the tent seemed to take a sudden drop and the air grew even more still than it had been.

"Ro, do you feel that?" Minerva asked readying her wand. Rolanda was just about to reply to the negative when she felt the wave of cold and stillness come out of the tent. _Just like the bridge - _Rolanda thought and she went on full alert, wand quivering with the adrenaline in her system.

"Yes" she hissed. "Min, be careful. It feels like the air did on the bridge."

Minerva pulled on her collective bravery and remained in place, "Ro, any change in Hermione?"

Rolanda responded, "Nothing Minerva. No movement."

"Hermione, wake up" Minerva said in a louder voice.

"Still nothing." Rolanda noted.

"Ro, where am I with respect to her now?" Minerva asked.

"You are one foot from her facing her at the ribcage. One foot to your left is her shoulders." Rolanda expertly answered.

Minerva took her left hand and reached slightly left and down until she landed on the warm, soft body but the muscles seemed tense. Feeling around, she could tell she was just at Hermione's left shoulder. She firmly grasped the shoulder, shook it a bit and once again said, "Hermione, time to wake up now. I'm here and we can take you home." Minerva continued to press a bit harder, shake a bit more, and talk to Hermione. Rolanda continued to crouch at the ready with a particularly strong _Petrificus Totalus_ curse waiting for any sign of danger.

Minerva realized she should try the spell that would normally bring someone out of being unconscious, so she rose back up and pointed her wand in Hermione's general direction and said, "Rennervate".

"Nothing still Minerva. Feel her forehead, is she sick?" Rolanda offered. Minerva reached up grazing Hermione's soft cheek sending a tingle down her arm, and felt a normal temperature on the forehead, even if the air was frigid cold.

"No, feels normal," Minerva responded as she rose once again. Minerva thought through options. _We could bring her back to Hogwarts, but if she wakes under control of the Dark Spell then she could hurt others or we might have to hurt her. No, I want to get her awake and know she is not under the Spell's control here – where there is no one but us to hurt. Why won't she wake up if she is not sick or under the effects of some potion? Could the spell know we are here? Could it be preventing her from waking up since before I was able to bring her out of the trance? It got cold in here only when we really started to try and wake her up. That must be it. – _Minerva reasoned mentally.

"Maybe she can't wake up Ro. Maybe "_It"_ is preventing her from waking up. "_It"_ knows that I broke her out of the Spell's control a few months back. The Spell is in control right now, which is why the temperature changed." Minerva proposed.

"So, how are we going to get to her?" Rolanda asked.

The answer came to Minerva instantly. ""_It"_ thinks it can hide by keeping her asleep where I cannot get to her. But we already know I can get around that."

Rolanda's eyes widened. "Minerva, even in a dream, something could happen. I've seen people driven crazy by their dreams. It is still dangerous. Is there any other option?"

"No." Minerva responded with deadly conviction. "The hard part is going to be trying to go to sleep normally. You can't just _Stupefy_ me or give me that knockout potion we brought, as I won't dream." Minerva inched back and sat back down on her hip. She started taking deep breaths, breathing in her nose and out her mouth. Rolanda could clearly see the long stream of condensation emanating from Minerva's breath in the cold air. Rolanda was also starting to get stiff being in this crouched position for several minutes now. She was afraid she would not be able to move quickly if she did not change her position so she went down to both knees as Minerva had done before, but remained vigilantly watching Hermione. Minerva lay on her back finally, but knew it could be hours before she would be able to fall asleep normally, she was simply too wound up from the circumstances and having drunk all that coffee. After a few minutes of quiet had elapsed, she spoke.

"You did not happen to bring any firewhiskey did you Ro?" Minerva asked.

"Was not on the supplies list I had in mind for this trip Headmistress." Rolanda answered still ever vigilant. Then Minerva had a thought – her half pain potion – it dulled her awake time, it relaxed her when she normally did not want it, but it would also help her go to sleep if she was trying to.

Minerva sat up, pulled the potion vial out of her pocket, and downed it in one gulp. Rolanda had startled to the sudden motion, but then realized the tell-tale color and knew what potion Minerva had taken. Minerva laid back down, the sense of relaxation caused by the potion washing over her. She continued the deep breathing. She took her mind straight to the image of this hill in spring, the grass, the trees, the sun, and the figure at the top of the hill. She let all other thoughts go, she imagined her body floating free and serene …. and Minerva fell asleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rolanda was tiring. The original anxiety caused when finding Hermione and then realizing the Dark Spell might be in play had held on for thirty minutes or so, but after having watched both witches sleep another half an hour, she was waning. She needed to move, to stretch, for just a few minutes or she was going to be stiff as a board.

"Tinky." she called out.

The female elf came trotting out of the moonlit surroundings.

"Yes, Professor?" responded Tinky while looking curiously into the tent. _It feels cold, Dark Magics_ – Tinky thought.

"Tinky, I've got to stretch for a few minutes. Minerva is trying to contact Hermione in her dreams. Please watch them closely. If either of them even flinches, yell out for me quick. I'll also pop up again for another view around with the broom. Alright?" Rolanda explained and questioned.

"Tinky understands Professor." she responded. Tinky was short enough where she could take one step into the tent without having to crouch. Rolanda groaned finally extending and stretching her legs and back before picking up her broom and gingerly walking away.

Tinky stood at the feet of her Headmistress in watchful guard. She was knowings this was dangerous. The air full of Dark Magics. She was prepared to protect her Headmistress and friend from it. Watch careful… looks for any signs of dangers… Tinky noted the wands seemed to have increased in their glowing intensity and the wisps of brown and green where almost linking between them.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva, entering a dream state, once again saw a light that morphed into a view of the valley in springtime. This time it was brighter, maybe mid-afternoon, and she was already at the top of the rise. Sure enough her concentration on the scene while she was falling to sleep had led to the dream placing her there. She looked across the golden valley, breathed in and realized how good it was to see grass, sky, trees, a world of color and just plain be able to navigate. Holding her hand up in front of her face and gazing at her long fingers, Minerva noted she was in her lighter green, tighter fitting summer robes. This was indeed a dream and so far, she was alone. Minerva turned and walked towards the location that they had found Hermione's tent in the real world and sure enough, it came into view. She walked up to the tent and pulled back the flap revealing some form of what Rolanda must have witnessed; Hermione on her back, unmoving, eyes closed, unresponsive.

Minerva crawled into the tent noting that the air was warm, not cold, and the breeze could be heard washing through the flora. She knelt on her knees next to Hermione. This was their dream world, she realized, and the Dark Spell could not manipulate it the way it could in the real world. Minerva reached out and stroked her cheek. It was warm and soft, but Hermione did not move. _Merlin, she is asleep in her dream. I cannot just sleep again and dream again, it would be an endless loop – she thought._ Minerva was putting it together. _If Hermione was not actually asleep, was not dreaming – she would not be here at all. She is indeed dreaming and linked to me, but simply being stopped from interacting. What did I do the last time to break her out of the Spell's control? …. I touched her. … I held her. …_

Minerva sighed and eased much closer, laying down on her side facing Hermione with her upper body propped up on one elbow, so that their bodies touched along their length. Minerva looked over at young witch, so beautiful, so innocent to have battled what she had battled in her life. She realized that this was the only way she would ever see her with her eyes any more, in this dream world. But enough thinking about her own needs, this was to save Hermione. Minerva reached out her hand and caressed Hermione's forehead, went around to the side of her face, down her cheek, and back along her jawbone to her chin. She felt electric, tingling sensations channel down her arm and straight into her core.

"Is this what you still look like Hermione?" Minerva said to the still figure quietly. "Or is this what I just think you look like?" Minerva continued stroking Hermione's face, daring every once in a while to brush over her lips or caress further down her neck to the top of her robe. She ran her fingers through some of the wild curls that framed Hermione's face. She was so beautiful to Minerva's eyes. Minerva realized how deep her feelings now ran for Hermione. Once she had left the hospital wing, the search for Hermione had been the thing to drive Minerva to be recover, to get strong and be as independent as she could. She closed her eyes for just a few seconds holding back some of her emotions as she remembered that once they were back in the real world, Hermione would probably be moving on. She would not allow herself to be a burden or anchor dragging down the young witch. Minerva opened her eyes in this dream world and continued on with the task.

"I'm here with you. I want to look in your eyes. Open them for me." continued Minerva as she brushed her fingertips over Hermione's eyebrows and closed eyes. Sweet words and caresses continued. Minerva started to tell Hermione what they would do when they returned. Hermione would finish her classes and start apprenticing at the school in parallel. They would have tea and go on picnics and live life.

"Remember Hermione, I promised you we would live and I've found I want to do that with you." Minerva confessed.

Then she saw some signs - a jerk of the head, a movement of the eyebrows, a change in the steady breathing pattern - like Hermione was trying to come to consciousness in the dream. Minerva leaned even more into Hermione, even more of their bodies touching. She pulled Hermione's face towards her with one hand and brought her lips to tickle on the soft right cheek.

Minerva whispered into the cheek, never breaking contact, "Remember our kiss on the bridge? You were so brave to have taken that step. You both excited me and frightened me. …But I'm not scared anymore." Minerva closed her eyes and breathed against Hermione's cheek searching for the words that would force the witch to the surface.

"You stir my soul. You stir my body. You engage my mind. You make me smile during every day drudgery. You make me question why I ever thought I was happy before you. I need you and you complete me. I'm not sure if I could say this in the real world, or even here if you were alert, … I love you." and Minerva moved her lips over Hermione's and lingered in a soft, comforting kiss. Minerva felt the change. Hermione's lips started moving, kissing back. Hermione's body shifted and her left hand came up to cradle the back of Minerva's head. Minerva smiled into the kiss and pulled back, fighting Hermione's hand that was pushing to keep them in the lip lock. Minerva stared down at chocolate brown eyes blinking back at her, a combination of excitement and confusion flooding them, and a slightly panting mouth.

"There you are." she said caressing the young witch's cheek with a smile of relief on her face.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione had felt she was in a deep dark cave. She knew something was out there in the darkness but she could not see it. She was afraid to move. Then she heard a voice quietly penetrate through the darkness. A wonderful, tantalizing brogue voice that she heard in her dreams all the time, but this time it was different. The script seemed to not be driven by Hermione's wishes, but independent of them. Words became clearer and the darkness turned into a hazy fog. Hermione heard the voice, "…I found I want to do that with you." Hermione put her hands in front of her and began to walk through the fog in the direction of the voice. "… not scared anymore."… She struggled against her apprehension, against some force trying to keep her where she was, and followed that voice. "…make me smile during … , need you and you complete me…" It was getting lighter and clearer and she was scrambling blindly up a hill of yellow grass. "… I love you." and Hermione felt a hand caressing her face and warm lips press on hers and she responded in kind pulling herself into those lips, against a warm body. She opened her eyes and surprisingly locked upon Minerva's emerald green eyes.

"There you are." Minerva said to her.

"I love you too." Hermione responded back breathlessly, breaking into a relaxed smile and bringing her hand around to cup Minerva's cheek. She was home. At least she thought she was.

Minerva cupped Hermione's cheek in kind, shocked and concerned over Hermione's confession, but also knew she needed to act fast. It was clear to her that Hermione might not know this was a dream. Minerva's smile was replaced by a face dominated by serious determination and Hermione's smile withered in concern.

"Hermione, we are dreaming. We are here together in the same dream, but it is a dream. You have been under the spell's influence for quite some time. You need to wake up and throw the spell off as you did before at Hogwarts. I'm there with you also in the real world, right next to you ready to aid. Now let's…" and Minerva's words of instruction to Hermione were cut off by an ear piercing screech from outside the tent and a wave of pressure bouncing in the air.

Minerva pulled Hermione against her body and ducked her head into the young witch's neck as the side of the tent on Hermione's side started coming apart in shreds exposing the two of them. Minerva poked her head up to be assaulted with the image of some sort of black wavering mass with flickering red eyes. She realized they needed to get to a more open and defensible position. Minerva had no idea what would work and not work in this dreamscape and how much danger they might or might not be in, but her battle-honed responses were naturally kicking in. Hermione's reactions were doing the same. Both witches scrambled out the tent opening, hands locking around their respective wands, and turned to assess their attacker. Minerva had to fight her natural reaction to pull Hermione protectively behind her and instead waved at her to fan out far enough to get some space between them which aided in flanking tactics. They were both poised for battle, wands outstretched and quivering, watching as the black mass coalesced into a more solid form – the form of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Things had been quiet. Professor Hooch had been gone perhaps ten minutes and Tinky had been carefully observing the two sleeping witches. Then in rapid succession, the energy glowing around the wands increased and just seconds later both witches started wincing and making small movements, as if in a nightmare together. Tinky quickly stepped to the tent entrance and called out loud as she could, "Professor Hooch, they be moving. Somethings is happening." Within a few seconds, a dark mass came from the sky and landed with a thud and a giant crunch near the tent. Rolanda came bounding up with her broom, wand drawn.

"Professor, they moves and their wands grow in shared magic." Tinky explained.

Rolanda observed the changes and nodded in agreement with Tinky. Hermione's eyes were darting around under her eyelids, small movements of her lips and hands now present and uneven breathing. Minerva had more reaction in her eyebrows, grimacing, and larger arm and leg movements. Rolanda could only assume they were finally locked together in a dream and something unpleasant was occurring. If she felt at any time that the Headmistress was in danger, she resolved she would wake her up.

"Tinky, I did not see anything on my search of the perimeter. Hold up behind me here in case I need help please."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva looked at the Dark Bellatrix that had formed in front of her. Trying to piece together what was happening while staying vigilant. She glanced over at Hermione, whose face was morphed into one of absolute horror. She was obviously terrified and possibly right now, paralyzed with fright. The Dark Bellatrix was not quite solid and it more hovered and shifted than walked. _What are you waiting for?_ – Minerva wondered. It had torn the tent apart, why was it not trying to attack the two witches? The Dark Spirit made a move towards Hermione and Minerva rushed in between, wand drawn. It seemed to not quite know how to handle being a singularity, being a separate entity out on its own in a place with two human minds. It stopped, eye-like red gems glaring at her through a haunting, shifting face. _Think, think, think_ – Minerva said to herself. _The Dark Spell is basically standing in front of me. It is separate from both myself and Hermione right now in this dreamscape. If she wakes up and I stay to keep the dream world valid, it should stay here. She'll be free of it. So why doesn't it try to come after me? … Because I don't know the words to activate the spell, it wants Hermione._

She made her decision quickly and spoke without moving her wand off the entity. She spoke to the figure paralyzed behind her, "Hermione, listen to me. You have to wake up. Wake up NOW and you will be free of this thing."

Minerva could hear Hermione's ragged breathing continuing on behind her. She was simply frozen in fear. Minerva backed up until she was roughly an arm's length in front of Hermione. She whispered "Forgive me", and spun her arm around harshly striking the young witch hard across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. Minerva bolted back into position between the entity and Hermione.

"Hermione, wake up!" Minerva yelled again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rolanda watched the continued escalation of movement and wand energy. Then all of the sudden, Hermione bolted up gasping, crying, and cradling the left side of her face.

"No Minerva, I won't leave you." she cried.

Rolanda bounded forward and pinned Hermione back down by her shoulder. Keeping her wand pointed at Hermione's throat, she forced their faces close so she could see Hermione's eyes. _Brown, thank Merlin._ Rolanda's yellow eyes saw brown eyes glazing over in fear and confusion, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Roland asked, slowly taking her weight off the small witch. The air in the tent started taking on a more warm and natural tone. _Another good sign_ – Rolanda thought. Hermione was still recovering from her sudden awakening. She was confused. Where was she? What had been happening? She removed her hand from her cheek, it was not really hurt and so what had happened? She looked at Professor Hooch and sat back up, her confusion continuing. She saw Tinky watching them all from the door of a lowly tent they were in.

"What happened? Where are we?" Hermione asked.

Rolanda continued to crouch and moved slowly over to Minerva, still keeping some watch on Hermione for any signs of change, "We are in Scotland. You had been under the control of the Dark Spell for over a month. Minerva went into your dreams and it looks like she successfully woke you out of it. Do you feel it still or do you think it is gone?" Rolanda put her hand on Minerva's still wincing and furrowed forehead.

Hermione followed the words somewhat, but was more distracted by the site of the Headmistress lying asleep next to her. _When did she switch to the green spectacles?_ - Hermione wondered. Then she started remembering the dream. _She loves me, Bellatrix was right in front of us and she protected me, then she struck me to wake me up, and she kept "It" with her._ – it all came together in Hermione's memory. As Hermione reached out to take Minerva's hand, she also realized something else. The Dark Spell was really gone. She knew it in her soul. The words were erased; the dark entity did not linger in any corner of her being. It was gone, finally gone. She could tell there were gaps in her memory and in her life and from what Rolanda had said, she might not want to remember everything. She was relieved that the one thing she still held onto was the love she had built up for Minerva. Hermione started crying again in pure relief, bringing Minerva's hand up to her lips and keeping it there.

She finally responded in between sobs, "It is gone Professor. I can feel it."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Minerva felt the change in the dreamscape as Hermione left. The world lost some of its color and grew darker. Dark Bellatrix let out another ear shattering screech and thrashed out with wispy black tentacles at the surfaces all around, but nothing was being affected. This was totally Minerva's dream now and the Dark Spell had no power here. It would never have a place, never be activated, never be a part of her consciousness awake or asleep. It would never control her or rob her of memories and she would she never learn how to use it. Minerva lowered her wand, walked forward and right through the black cloud. She turned and smiled as it tried to reform. She raised her wand, "Evanesco" – and even in this dreamscape, the entity seemed to vanish totally. Minerva felt relief wash over her. She had done it. The dream world was getting darker and darker, less defined. She knew she was waking up but she was also apprehensive about facing Hermione in the real world once again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione continued to sob against Minerva's hand, gently rocking herself to and fro. Rolanda was not sure if she should try and wake up the Headmistress or wait for some sign from her. Tinky was watching all three humans from the doorway not knowing how she could aid at this point. All questions were resolved when Hermione felt Minerva's hand grasp hers and Rolanda saw the Headmistress' head start moving, mouth opening taking in air. Hermione pulled the hand even further against her cheek with a gasp, tears slowly calming down, closing her eyes and thanking Merlin.

Minerva came to consciousness aware of someone holding her left hand. Aware of the sounds of crying. As always upon just waking up, she had to fight the confusion of attempting eye motions and resolve herself to the dark world that her life had become. Rolanda just then realized that Hermione would not know about Minerva's condition. She reached out and put her hand on Minerva's shoulder.

"Minerva, we are all here with you. You did it. Hermione is awake and says she is free of it." Rolanda paused and added quietly "I've not told her anything."

Minerva felt the pressure on her left hand change as Hermione raised her head to look towards the two older witches. Minerva nodded in understanding.

"Help me sit up please and leave Hermione and me alone for a few minutes." Minerva responded.

Hermione watched and aided as they both helped Minerva pull up into a sitting position. As she did, Hermione finally studied the face of her beloved Headmistress and noticed behind the green spectacles, that the eye sockets were more sunken and grey and that the eyelids did not open. Minerva felt the change in the grip on her hand. Hermione had figured it out.

"Rolanda, Tinky – go now please." Minerva quickly instructed again and the two left them alone. Minerva heard shallow, staggered breaths as the realization came over Hermione that Minerva was blind. Hermione had been through a lot already, and this was another blow to her world. Hermione was simply stunned. To have come from a nightmare of a life and a dream, paralyzed by the image of Bellatrix, to now know that in the real world, the Dark Ones had done this amount of damage to Minerva. She was simply unable to process all her reactions. She was dumbstruck and Minerva reasoned Hermione could be in shock also.

Minerva had thought about what she would say, what she would finally do when it was time for Hermione to know. She needed to let her go. She needed to push her away rather than allow her to be saddled with Minerva out of gratitude or pity. She squeezed Hermione's hand to get her attention and put on her Headmistress face.

"Miss Granger, you did it. You gave me the tools to free you and we did it together. You are truly free now. Free to finish your schooling and go forward with your live beyond the school. That spell, that entity, no longer exists – even in me. You can now live and I will be just fine." Minerva said.

Hermione listened to the words as they were said, but also noted what was missing. She started taking deeper breaths and calming her inner turmoil. She knew Minerva was offering her a free life. Free of the spell, free of the history and ramifications of what it had caused, and what was unsaid in Minerva's words – free of Minerva. But Hermione realized she did not want to be free of Minerva.

Hermione finally spoke, "Did you mean it? What you said in the dream?"

Minerva held visible signs of her emotions in tow. "Miss Granger, I was doing and saying anything and everything possible to get you to break through the control that the Spell was exerting. That was a dream and this is reality and they are not the same."

"They can be and you did not answer my question." Hermione replied and keeping her hand firmly clasped in Minerva's, she slowly changed her position, moving closer to the older witch. Minerva could feel the warmth coming towards her and slight brushes on her clothes as Hermione leaned forward. Hermione remembered her forwardness on the bridge and had a vague recollection of Minerva talking about it in the dream. She had to make the first move again to get to Minerva. Minerva tried to pull back from the incoming contact.

"I thought you said you were not scared anymore." Hermione reminded her. Minerva's plan to be the stoic Headmistress was not working and she knew it. _Time to pull out being the realistic friend_ – she realized.

"Hermione, you're in shock. You weren't supposed to remember everything I said in the dream. I didn't think you were even listening at that time. Please, take some time and consider the choices you can now make."

Hermione smiled, realizing the Headmistress had started using her given name and she stopped and released Minerva's hand only to quickly cradle Minerva's cheek causing warm tingles to flow through both witches. Hermione responded, "The only real change here is the Dark Spell being gone. If you are implying that my feelings for you have changed because you are blind, then you must think very little of me. I loved you before all this and I still love you."

Minerva shook her head, still feeling the need to push Hermione away for her own good. She brought her hand up to cover the one Hermione had placed on her cheek.

"I'm doing what I need to do for both of us." Minerva reasoned to the young witch, not really believing it herself.

"Did you mean it? What you said in the dream?" Hermione repeated, still not turning back. Minerva shook her head, but could not bring herself to say that she had not meant it.

"Don't be a fool Hermione. I'm too old. I'm too used to solitude and I'll always be more devoted to the school than anything else. Now with this (waving her hand at her face), I cannot function as fully as a sighted person could. I cannot have you with me out of gratitude or pity and I don't want to weigh you down. You went on this whole trek defending what they did to me because I could not do it myself. You are destined for more than being my eyes and being at the school and we both know it."

Hermione shifted her seated position once again so she could use both hands. Just as her Dark persona had fought in a misguided way for Minerva, she was fighting in the real world for a real life with Minerva. She carefully moved the hand on Minerva's cheek and with her other hand helping, she removed Minerva's spectacles. Minerva was shaking, unnerved by the activity around her face and eyes. _What is she up to?_ – Minerva wondered. Using both hands, Hermione pulled Minerva's face forward until her warm lips came to rest on Minerva's forehead. Minerva brought her hands up to push against Hermione's abdomen in a half-hearted attempt to continue pushing her away, but it was clear she was losing the battle with the young witch.

Whispering against Minerva's face, "You have given me a choice on my life and I'm making that choice. I'm in love with you. I'll only be happy with you. Don't take my choice away, please. I want to be with you not out of pity or gratitude, but because we are alike in so many ways. Look at how easy our wands and dreams were bonded. You excite my mind, you excite my body, and you are part of my soul. If you force me away, we will simply both live unfulfilled lives. You said we would "live" and we had started that when the battle and aftermath broke it up. Nothing has changed except your sight and you are trying to make that the reason to stop "us". They win if you let that happen." Hermione paused from her poetic sonnet to graze her lips over more of Minerva's forehead and lower them to kiss both eyelids.

Minerva was shocked at how close Hermione's words match her own mental confessions. It was no longer clear who had saved whom. Her resolve faltered and she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist pulling them both together, each head in the other's neck. They began rocking through the embrace, just relishing the closeness of each other.

"Yes, I meant every word I said…(pause)… except the part about not being afraid anymore." Minerva quietly confessed into Hermione's neck. Hermione's face broke into a huge smile and she held Minerva even tighter.

"We will work that out together. We will take it slow." Hermione responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thank again to all for the encouragement. This completes this story (I think, let me know if there are gaps), but I shall continue forward on another one. Please see my list of "authors I adore" in Chapter Two for more good stories. Some 60 plus Followers of this story and 20 Favorites - I'm so grateful and humbled. Big thanks to CherriiMarina for being a very wonderful beta and to MegaNerdAlert for the cover image. Big hug to Sadainea for being my new inspiration.**

_**Note from the beta: I am a terrible, horrible person who has had an interruption of real life proportions and has made the lovely author wait over a week for this final installment of the story. My deepest apologies to Luthearl and to her readers for the long wait. This has been a true pleasure to read through, and I wish the author all the best in her future endeavors. -CM**_

**I own nothing. All credit is given to J.K. Rowling.**

**Now I See**

**Chapter Six**

For Rolanda, it had almost been anti-climactic, but she was grateful for it. She had been prepared for hardship and danger being the main protector of the mission. It turned out that Minerva's fast thinking, bravery, and her partial bond with Hermione had allowed them to defeat the Dark Spell without further deaths or danger. The entire party was tired, from having been up most the night and the overall drain of the events and emotions. As Hermione aided Minerva to exit the tent, Rolanda noticed their clasped hands and it was clear something had happened between the two. Hermione changed her position, walking slightly in front of Minerva's left side and pulling Minerva's hand, tucking it into Hermione's right elbow for guidance. Hermione walked them over to Rolanda and Tinky.

She looked at the two others who had come to save her, speaking solemnly, "Professor Hooch, Tinky – thank you so much for coming to get me. Thank you for caring for and protecting Min…. Headmistress McGonagall. You all risked your lives for me and I don't feel worthy, but I thank you and hope I am worthy in the future." Minerva squeezed Hermione's elbow and Hermione patted Minerva's hand, then moved to release it so she could kneel down and give Tinky a hug, then the Professor, before returning Minerva's hand to the crook of her elbow.

"Let's go home Minerva," Rolanda said, sniffling just a bit with emotion. "Merlin, I need a drink," she continued. Minerva's lips curled up in a slight smile as did Hermione's.

The three witches and one elf made it back to Hogwarts before breakfast and Minerva apparated all of them straight to her private sitting room so that no one would see Hermione until they were ready. After a minute to let their stomachs settle, Rolanda laid down one of her brooms, took out her wand and brought up the candles in the room. Minerva always insisted all the heavy draperies be pulled closed in all rooms when she was away or not using them, therefore it was dark in her quarters even though dawn was approaching. Rolanda also stoked the fireplace as they all needed to warm up. Minerva had been holding Hermione close to her body during the side-along apparation and Hermione continued to cling to Minerva's neck as the illumination and temperature came up.

Hermione felt herself getting much shakier now. Either the apparation was affecting her much more than normal, or possibly the shock that Minerva had spoken of earlier was finally settling in. She could not remember the last time she had eaten either. Minerva felt Hermione's quivering slowly growing, her breaths were becoming uneven and short, and she grew concerned.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Minerva asked bringing both her arms around the clinging form. She realized she was calling her by her first name in front of everyone and had actually been slipping on that point all day. If Rolanda and Tinky did not know by now that Minerva cared for Hermione, they were dense so she was not going to worry about it anymore.

Hermione took a deep breath, keeping her head cradled in Minerva's neck and answered, "Just feeling weaker and weaker; shakier. Adrenaline's wearing off or just the relief of being out from that darkness that I know I've been under. Don't know when I last ate or slept. I know I'm thinner, dehydrated, and I smell a bit so I've not washed in a while. Everything seems to be crashing in on me now." Minerva held on to the young witch tight, acting as her anchor.

"Rolanda, get us over to the couch and go and fetch Poppy. Just tell her to bring her diagnostic and general checkup bag. Tinky, fetch a breakfast tray please." Tinky popped out and Rolanda helped the two witches over to the couch, banishing Minerva's winter coat and snow boots back to the wardrobe and adjusting her spectacles before settling her down onto the soft seat where Minerva pulled Hermione back into her embrace. Rolanda grabbed her brooms and the overnight pack and left to get Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva slowly rocked Hermione who had gotten quiet, "We are here, safe and together. The danger is mostly past us. There was a huge victory tonight Hermione. There are just a few left out there and we are slowly capturing them also. You just need rest and food and peace of mind."

"And you," Hermione added.

"You have me, dear," Minerva responded in a comforting tone with a sigh, unsure of whether to be truly happy that the young witch seemed to want to be with her as much as she did. Minerva hoped she was not taking advantage of Hermione. Hermione pulled herself against Minerva, relishing the warmth and security. She felt the peace flow over her, calming her nerves and Minerva felt her relax just a bit.

Tinky popped back in with a large tray and placed it on the coffee table. "Headmistress, Tinky brings what you asks for; porridge, eggs, sausages, toast, pastries, coffee, milk, and pumpkin juice."

"Thank you Tinky. Go prepare the spare bedroom for Hermione and draw a hot bath in my lavatory, then please, you have been up most the night like all of us, I want you to get some rest. I'll call Tilly if I need anything further. Don't mention anything about Hermione being back at the school yet and thank you my friend, for all your help," Minerva added reaching out a hand into the air.

"Is my honor Headmistress," Tinky responded earnestly, taking the hand and squeezing it before she skittered out of the room, bringing up the candle lighting in all the rooms as she went off to follow the instructions.

Minerva noted Hermione's breathing was becoming steadier and her grip was slowly waning. The young witch was falling asleep. However, Minerva wanted her to eat and stay up long enough for Poppy to give her a quick check.

She gave the girl a quick squeeze before pushing her away just a bit, "Hermione, please eat a little something; even just a piece of toast and drink some pumpkin juice. Pour me a pumpkin juice too please." Minerva knew asking Hermione to do something for her would encourage her to move. Hermione opened up her sleepy eyes and noted she was just inches from Minerva's face. The green spectacles in front of the sealed eyelids poised on an aquiline nose. The face framed with black hair heavily sprinkled with grey and a strong jaw. The wrinkles of age present, but to Hermione the beautiful wrinkles of experience and bravery and caring and wisdom. She reached up and stroked Minerva's cheek, startling the older witch. Minerva covered Hermione's hand with her own and gave her a little smile.

"Go ahead Hermione, just eat and drink a bit for me," Minerva asked.

"Okay Minerva," responded Hermione, noting the Headmistress was not trying to correct the use of her first name.

Hermione poured a glass of pumpkin juice, took Minerva's left hand, and placed the glass in it. Then she poured herself a glass of juice and took a piece of toast and started nibbling. The two witches sat quietly, warming up, sipping some refreshing juice, and listening to the crackling fireplace. Minerva's special hearing picked up the sounds of her office spiral staircase allowing the return of what was sure to be Rolanda and Madam Pomfrey.

Minerva quickly broke the silence, "Hermione, don't tell Poppy about the Dark Spell right now. Just say you were kidnapped and held captive this entire time and have some memory gaps and hand me your wand, quickly."

"I understand Minerva," Hermione responded, placing the wand trustingly in Minerva's outstretched hand. Minerva quickly sleeved Hermione's wand with her own. Hermione turned her head towards the visitors as she heard Professor Hooch and Madam Pomfrey enter the room.

Madam Pomfrey greeted Hermione with a relieved smile and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Very good to see you Miss Granger. Let me do a quick checkup, okay?" Hermione sighed. She knew it needed to happen, so it was best to not resist it.

"Yes, that will be fine," Hermione replied.

Minerva needed to speak to Rolanda in private. "Ro, please escort me to my lavatory," Minerva said as she rose from the couch. She knew she did not need aid, but thought it was a good way to gain privacy. Hermione reached out and took hold of Minerva's robe. Minerva felt the pull and reached down, dragging her hand around until she found Hermione's and patted it, "I'll be right back. Let Poppy check you out."

Hermione released Minerva's robes and sat back to allow Madam Pomfrey to begin her work. As Rolanda led Minerva from the room, they could hear the start of the basic diagnostic spells.

"Please just lead me to the chair at my desk," Minerva asked. When they got there, Minerva took the parchment that she had dictated before their trip and wandlessly banished it away. Rolanda observed the Headmistress was in full thinking mode, frowning and pursing her lips. She could almost see the wheels turning as Minerva flexed the fingers of her right hand against the desktop. Minerva gave herself a small nod of agreement and without turning away from the desk, started her instructions, "We are going to tell the Ministry and Order that Hermione was captured that night by Dark Ones that she never got a look at. Blindfolded and left up north in that location with only periodic contact and mostly left unconscious. Perhaps the plans were to use her as hostage later and when they lost, most the people forgot the plan. We found her after she had been left quite some time without supplies, tied up. She doesn't remember much."

The wheels in Minerva's head kept clicking trying to make a tight story that covered everything. Hopefully Hermione was thin and dehydrated and disheveled enough to make that part of the story work. No one had seen her for the last five weeks – _that lived, Minerva shuddered_ – so that worked. Her wand, she was glad she had thought of getting it from Hermione before Poppy saw it, but the fact that she still had her wand needed explaining and given how their wands were bonded and basically the reason she had been saved, Minerva did not see Hermione giving it up. "I'm going to keep Hermione's wand for a bit, then you are going to "find" it close to the school in a few days based on her memories – like it had been thrown aside just when she was kidnapped. Now have I missed anything?"

Minerva took a deep breath in, so much happening, so many emotions in play, she had to remain calm and calculating right now. Was she leaving anything out? Talon McGrieves, he might know something that would bust this subterfuge. They would need to get to him first.

"Ro, the gap is Talon McGrieves. He might have seen her on the bridge. He may know something and thwart this cover story. I'm going to concentrate the Order on finding him and bringing him straight to me for questioning. For obvious reasons, they will agree I have that right. Some might say I have the right to do some pretty bad things to him. The only thing I'm going to do is to _Obliviate_ the memory of the bridge event from him. Hopefully that will be enough for him to not contradict our story."

"Minerva, I know why we are doing it. I hope she understands it is for the best that we have this cover story and keep the existence and happenings of the Dark Spell from everyone else. Is Hermione going to be able to take all this in and go on?" Rolanda wondered.

"Yes, she will live and I will help her," Minerva answered. Rolanda heard the conviction in Minerva's voice.

"What is Hermione to you now Minerva?" Rolanda asked watching Minerva's body language carefully. A tired face was coming forth from the Headmistress. Minerva sat back in the chair, taken back by the simple question. She raised her head and sighed, trying to voice what she was not sure of herself. She shook her head slowly and responded quietly, "I don't know Ro, but we have some sort of bond now, magical and physical, and I need her as much as she needs me." Minerva sighed again, her own energy starting to wane, "Now let me use the loo and then let's go back out there and see what Poppy thinks about Hermione's state of being."

Rolanda and Minerva walked back into the room as Poppy was finishing her tests on Hermione.

"How is she Poppy?" Minerva asked as Rolanda guided her back onto the couch. Poppy noticed the headmistress seemed a lot more drawn than she had been just ten minutes ago. She took back some empty potion vials from Hermione while handing her back the glass of pumpkin juice so she could wash away some of the foul tastes. Hermione instantly felt better. Her head was clearer and most of her aches and pains went away.

Madam Pomfrey started her report, "We are lucky. She's pretty good Minerva. Miss Granger has lost weight and muscle tone and stamina. Obviously, her diet has been off so she needs some supplements for a few days. She is dehydrated and has a variety of small scratches, bruises, and other things lingering due to lack of proper washing and salves. She is extremely exhausted and stressed, hormones are all over the place, which has arrested her menstrual cycle. She is having trouble focusing and says she cannot remember much at all. I don't find any head trauma or fractures. I'd like to have her come to the Hospital Wing for tonight, but I know you need to break the news of her return before others see her. She says you have had Tinky setup the spare bedroom for her here. I'll go put some other potions I need her to take in the afternoon in there and leave if both of you will promise to wash up and go to sleep. One of the potions I just gave her should relax her in about 30 minutes, it is also a mild dreamless sleep potion to try and really catch a solid sleep."

"I can take care of myself you know," Hermione responded curtly, feeling like she was being treated like a child.

"So can we all Hermione. She told us _both_ to go to sleep you know. This will speed your recovery and we need to thank Madam Pomfrey," Minerva continued with a smirk reaching to her right until she found Hermione's thigh. Minerva knew Poppy tended to treat everyone like a child, including the Headmistress, and Hermione was just reacting because she was tired. Poppy raised her eyebrows and glanced at Rolanda catching her eyes, surprised at how Minerva was using Hermione's first name and how they kept touching each other.

Hermione looked up catching the eye exchange between the other two witches but not realizing what is was over. "You're right Minerva. Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I'm just tired and cranky," admitted Hermione. Poppy raised her eyebrows again, noting the Headmistress did not correct Hermione on the use of her first name.

"Well… okay. I'll go place these potions and come back and check on you both in the late afternoon," Poppy replied.

Minerva lifted up her left hand, "Rolanda, go tell Filius I'm not well and will be staying in my rooms today and then you go get some sleep also and thank you my friend." Rolanda took Minerva's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Shall do Minerva." Rolanda glanced over at Hermione, "Glad to have you back Hermione. Take good care of her for me, okay?" Hermione smiled connecting with Madam Hooch's golden yellow eyes and nodding understandingly. Hermione realized just what a balance they would be. Not thirty minutes ago Hermione was weak and needing support and Minerva gave it. Now she would provide Minerva support when she needed it. Not a crutch for either, but built on mutual need and respect.

Both Rolanda and Poppy left the room at the same time leaving Minerva and Hermione totally alone for the first extended time in weeks. Hermione looked over at Minerva and slowly scooted over on the couch until their sides were touching. Minerva smiled, feeling the encroachment and raised her right arm so that Hermione could lean into her and put her head on her shoulder again. Minerva sighed, relishing the warmth of the body against her and the silence of the room, broken only by the crackling of the fire. They said nothing for several minutes, but Minerva knew she needed to get Hermione on the road to recovery.

Minerva curled her arm tighter around Hermione and said, "Back to eating a bite, then take a bath, then bed. I'm going to do the same, except for the bath." Hermione simply brought her arm around Minerva's waist and snuggled into her shoulder a bit more with a huff. Minerva smirked, comforted that Hermione was feeling good enough for a "protesting snuggle", and realizing how easy it was to smile with Hermione around, but nevertheless she wanted to get the young witch into a proper bed for rest and something on her stomach would help settle it from all the potions.

"Oh no young lady, wrap me a sausage in a piece of toast and one for yourself and let's eat please," Minerva ordered with a grin, pushing Hermione away from her once again. Hermione missed the warmth against her side, but also wanted to eat as her stomach was turning just a bit sour from the various potions. She prepared a wrapped sausage, placing a napkin around it, and touched Minerva's hand.

"Here is yours Min," she said as Minerva took the food parcel. Hermione made herself one and both witches ate. Minerva nodded in approval as she listened to the sound of Hermione eating the food and washing it down.

Minerva had Hermione lead her to her lavatory where she left the young witch to take her bath while Minerva changed into her nightclothes and a tartan robe. Hermione emerged from the bath refreshed and clean, wearing a Turkish bathrobe that had been left for her and welcomed the sight of Minerva sitting at her dressing table. Hermione simply froze at the beautiful image of the older witch with her hair down, in her robe, doing something as simple as pulling the brush through her long hair as it flowed over her left shoulder. Minerva's green spectacles were sitting on the table in front of her along with both of their wands. Off to Minerva's right was a huge four poster bed with a maroon comforter.

Minerva knew Hermione was watching her. She had heard the door open, and the smell of the lavender bath salts was now permeating the room. Minerva held back revealing a flood of emotion as she wished she could see Hermione. What did she look like right now, standing in the lavatory door? Most assuredly she was wearing the white robe that had been left in there. Did she look tired or worried? Was she calm? Was she smiling? Was her hair up in the towel or had she dried it in the lavatory with a charm?

"Come over here. Let me help brush your hair and you can finish mine," Minerva offered.

Hermione smiled. "Yes please," she said excitedly and she quickly closed the distance to Minerva. She had desperately wanted to feel Minerva's hair while it was down. To let her fingers flow through the long silky threads that she had imagined many times. Minerva held up the brush so Hermione could take it. Hermione gathered up Minerva's ebony and grey hair and pulled it back over so that it flowed down her back. Minerva felt goose bumps and tingles being generated across her neck and chest as Hermione's hands ghosted over her skin moving the hair. With the brush in her right hand, Hermione used her left to lead each pull, making sure the hair was not crossed and pulling the hair up so that the brush would not catch Minerva's neck or robe.

"It is lovely hair Minerva," complemented Hermione. "You should wear it down more often," she suggested. Hermione continued to gently pull the brush through the silky strands, which reached from her scalp to Minerva's lower back.

Minerva smiled, a slight blush flowing across her cheeks, "It would just be in the way dear, but thank you. Your turn. Sit here, hand me that other brush on my table. It has broader teeth that I think will let us work your type hair better." Hermione helped Minerva up, handed her the brush, and sat down replacing her. Minerva could feel the soft, white bathrobe Hermione was wearing as she brushed by. Minerva felt for Hermione's shoulders and started running her fingers through the damp, rather kinky but still soft hair.

"I've done a partial drying charm," Hermione explained, "and I use a lot of conditioner. Then I brush it and as I've gotten older, it is not as wild as it used to be." Minerva nodded, running her free hand through Hermione's hair just along the scalp, giving her something of a scalp massage.

"Oooooh, that feels good," Hermione whispered closing her eyes and relaxing her neck so that her head leaned back against Minerva's abdomen. Minerva smiled, "Your hair feels wonderful too Hermione." Taking small sections at a time and starting at the ends, she worked the brush through Hermione's hair. By the end, she could take long, careful strokes and was using her free hand to comb through wherever the brush was not. Hermione was very relaxed she could tell, practically purring against her stomach.

She leaned forward and placed the brush on the table. Still standing behind Hermione, Minerva let her hands come around, following the slim neck, and trace the outline of Hermione's jaw on both sides. She wanted to _feel_ Hermione's face since she could not see it. She wanted to match the contours against her memory so that she would be able to notice changes in future. She wanted to memorize this beautiful face with her fingers just as she had memorized it with her eyes. Hermione realized she had tensed up some and was holding her breath as her skin started to grow heated and flushed under Minerva's touches. She stayed perfectly still, wanting Minerva to continue, relishing the thumping of a heart that she swore she could hear coming from behind her. Minerva's fingers slowly crawled up the cheeks, coming back towards the middle to dance over Hermione's full lips and pert nose. Hermione finally had to open her mouth and gasp in some air. Minerva smiled. She could actually feel Hermione's skin getting warm as was her own. _She must be blushing quite harshly – she thought._ Minerva brought her fingers back to the sides of Hermione's face to trace both earlobes and follow around the ears. Hermione flinched just a bit as it tickled. She carefully approached the eyes, feeling that they were closed, and traced the eyebrows once again landing up in the center of the face at the bridge of Hermione's nose. Minerva drew both sets of fingers across the broad, intelligent forehead, swirling her fingers in a massage pattern once at Hermione's temples. Once again, she felt Hermione relax and her breathing even out.

Minerva whispered, "Thank you Hermione. You're the first face I've been able to see in five weeks. I wanted to memorize you with my touch." Hermione hummed her approval, obviously starting to fall asleep in the chair leaning against Minerva.

Minerva leaned down and kissed the top of Hermione's head, "Off to bed Hermione. It is back into the sitting room and down the hall, first door on the right. I'm going to keep your wand for a few days until we can pretend it was found in the forest." Hermione got up sleepily, wrapped her arms around Minerva for a last cuddle, and sauntered off to the guestroom without complaint. She felt safe, she felt comforted and watched over, she felt warm and calm. There would be no nightmares today. Minerva smiled as she listened to Hermione make it to the bedroom and close the door. Minerva felt she was not alone. She felt light and calm and hopeful. There would be sweet dreams. Once both witches were bedded down, Tinky quietly came down from her hidden wardrobe perch, turned down the lighting, and went to clean up the sitting room.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

That early afternoon, Minerva had arisen and dressed, checked that Hermione was still sound asleep (by listening to her even breathing through the door), and had contacted the Order via Floo to come and meet. She did not know whether Alastor Moody and Bill Weasley had returned from their Polyjuice-infused infiltration of the Dark Ones. What she wanted to do was head them up north to follow the lead that Hermione had been following indicating Talon was headed to the Scotland hideout. In the meantime, Minerva wanted to get a bit of work done, but did not want to wake up Rolanda to aid. Sitting at her desk, she reached over to her left and sure enough, there was the stack of business correspondence she would have expected to feel. Thank Merlin they had only been gone a single morning, so the stack was the normal daily stack plus a bit since she had _relaxed_ with Rolanda the previous evening rather than working. She realized she needed to inform Filius and the Gryffindor House that Hermione was back and let out the kidnap story, but she did not want to pull Filius away from duties during the day.

Alastor showed up within the hour and they met in the Headmistress' office. As it turned out, the Order had been successful in infiltrating and locating the hidden Sandys Island hideout and were able to capture more than thirty devoted Dark Ones. There were extremely few unaccounted for now. He agreed though that Talon was one of them, and probably the most important. On hearing of Minerva's surprising recovery of Hermione from her "kidnapping" and her thoughts on the location that Talon might be headed towards, Alastor agreed that he would lead a team and try to capture him.

"Alastor, bring him straight to me. No one questions him including you. Don't tell the Ministry or Aurors including Harry or anyone else. I want him to see that his victory is hollow. I want to hear his voice and sense his fear at the knowledge that he will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. I've got the right to face him before our justice system takes him. Are we clear on this?" Minerva asked.

Moody had watched Minerva's face during their conversation. She was in control and spoke with authority and conviction. She had been able, with help, to go beyond the walls of the school and find the missing Miss Granger. He nodded his head that she would indeed be able to continue leading the Order.

"Yes Minerva. I understand and will bring him to you myself. He will still have most his body parts," Alastor grunted as he stood up. "I'll take my leave. Want to get up there and find this one," Moody said as he grabbed up some Floo powder and called out, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place" and he disappeared in a flash of green smoke in the fireplace.

Minerva sat at her desk, confident that Alastor Moody would accomplish his mission. She did not mind his direct, harsh nature in this instance at all. Talon was not someone to be coddled. It still really irritated her that he was a Scot. As she was just coming out of the mental glaring she was doing about Talon being a Scot, she picked up the faint sound of the door handle from her sitting area turning. The soft creek of the door gave away the fact the Hermione had probably awoken. Minerva quickly took out her wand and warded the office door. She had yet to meet with Filius and did not want any visitors.

Hermione had woken up in a daze. She immediately knew she had not slept that long in some time and there was no memory of any dreams or nightmares. She was refreshed, but a bit sore in various spots and weak. It took her a few minutes to piece together where she was. She had just barely made it to the guest room after leaving Minerva's bedroom and had simply taken off the robe and plowed under the covers nude in the comfortable guest bed.

"I'm down here Hermione. You can come down and join me for some tea," Minerva offered.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When Alastor Moody arrived back at the Order headquarters with the good news of Hermione and the clue on the potential destination of one Talon McGrieves, the dozen or so Order members that were present were elated. Talon was too important to be left out of the equation. When they heard that it was Talon who had maliciously blinded Minerva, they swore oaths to bring him in for justice and for Minerva to confront. The first thing Alastor did was to take a team to Azkaban and re-interrogate all the captured Scottish Dark Ones. After a day or two, they were finally able to get one, Fraser Leith, to provide them intelligence on the northern cave hideout that Talon was either headed for or was already at.

"We call it Uaimh Anam," Fraser said in a heavy Scottish accent, welcoming the firewhiskey that Moody poured into his cup.

It had been a bad few months for Fraser and many of the Dark One army. The defeat at the ritual made them all realize just how poorly everyone had planned and trained and what a false hope they had been led to have. Their leaders disappeared fastest of all leaving the troops to take the brunt of the early public trials and sentencing. Over time, Fraser had heard other Dark Ones, including some of the leaders finally being scooped up and added to the hell that Azkaban was. The constant grey walls, dankness, and lack of stimulation left a person searching their own soul for comfort and interaction. Fraser had decided he did not like what he found. If the pure blood way was so right, how come every defeat had come at the hands of mixed-bloods? He looked back over the last couple of years and could nary find a memory that comforted him. Arguments and fights, drinking and animalistic games; that is all he had done. He had not learned, nor improved himself. He had been lazy and arrogant and not really living a life. His day to day existence had been centered around everyone else telling him what to do. Now there was just him. His life would be spent in darkness losing what little soul he had left. In the past, Azhaban would have had Dementors to literally suck the souls of the inmates away but that ended after the last war. Now it was each person's own mental hell that did the trick. When offered the chance to even get out the cell for a few minutes, he took it. He didn't care about the devotion to the cause anymore; no one had come to his defense. He was already starting to see shadows move and talk to his meager food. It was only time before he would drive himself insane. To hear that another one of their fearless leaders was still out there in the wizarding world breathing fresh air, not having to stare at four walls or be ridiculed in a tribunal, made Fraser angry. When that big grunt from the Order shoved a map and list in front of him and asked about Scottish hideouts, Fraser told him everything he knew. Based on the location near the three mountains, it could only be one place.

"It has some real special blood wards on it. Only full Scots can geit through them," Fraser informed Moody and the other Order members as he looked around the room at each one. He took another sip of the firewhiskey letting the burn overtake his chest. It felt good to just "feel" something like that again.

"Bill, how many full blood Scots in the Order do you think," Moody asked turning to Bill Weasley.

"I know of two for sure, but one of them is Professor McGonagall. Maybe we have more but I don't think so," Bill answered. Moody leaned back in the battered wooden chair that he was sitting in. He stared with his good eye at the dirty, obviously broken Dark One sitting in front of him. Fraser's head was lowered and he was clutching his dented metal cup of firewhiskey like it was his anchor on sanity. Alastor didn't trust him, no not ever, but the fastest way to get there, get in, and capture Talon was to take an insider with them.

"Who is the other," Moody asked.

"Cormac McLaggen," Bill answered with a wince.

"Stupid, arrogant kid. Should have never let him in the Order no matter what he did during the battle," Moody responded in a huff.

"He has been improving with age though Alastor," Bill offered up.

"Well, he will come along for sure. I'm not getting Minerva out into this so we need more. We could ask the Ministry for a few Scottish Aurors. Sure they have some. But that all takes time and might alert someone who might alert Talon," Moody responded, his reliance on suspicion ever present even now. He continued to set his eye staring at Fraser. Fraser finally quit worshipping the firewhiskey in his cup as he felt a penetration enter his mind. Before this day, he would have slammed down his inner barriers and leapt at the intruder with rage in his soul and a curse on his lips. However, in this instance, he knew it was Moody prying to see if he could be trusted to aid them. He let Moody see his questioning of his own way of life. The realization that he had done great evil before but in the recent events had stuck to the "no killing" order. That he would aid for some sort of commute to any other prison, he was not even asking for freedom, just a chance to not go insane as he knew he would here.

Alastor Moody took another gulp of firewhiskey from his flask. Fraser was staring at him, the fear of missing this opportunity and spending the rest of his miserable life here in Azkaban looming before him and evident in his eyes. Moody leaned forward and poured a bit more firewhiskey into Fraser's cup, sealing the deal without a word ever having been spoken.

Moody turned to Bill Weasley, "Tell the guards to get this man fed, cleaned up, and properly clothed. We will be back to pick him up in an hour with the correct paperwork from the Ministry."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ten Order members, led by Alastor Moody and including Cormac McLaggen and Bill Weasley, and one partially reformed Scottish Dark One apparated onto a grassy plain near the edge of a forest and very close to Uaimh Anam. Fraser had them pop in well outside any alarm ward range and where they could quickly get into forest coverage. Cormac had been dressed in roughed up clothing and a Glamour Charm used to make him appear as he had been on the run for several months. Fraser breathed in the air, the sweet smell of grasses and trees filled his lungs. He was soaking up the freedom to move, to have the sun on your face. All those things you never paid attention to until they were taken away. He touched the tree, picked up a handful of moist dirt and leaves and smelled the life in them.

The plan was for Fraser to enter with Cormac and see if they could remove the blood ward from the inside. If not, they were to distract Talon, if he was there, long enough for Cormac to disarm him. No one was about to give Fraser a wand, so Fraser would have to handle this carefully as he would be quite vulnerable.

The Order members passed Disillusionment Charms on themselves and quietly followed the two Scots at a distance. Fraser motioned to where the invisible order members should stop and then continued with Cormac towards a tall section of granite along the side of a hill. About 50 meters out, Cormac felt the slight hesitance and wavering in the air caused by passing through a ward. Both Fraser and him had made it through and there were no audible alarms at least. They turned and Cormac gripped his wand firmly and brought it into a more ready position. He waved his non-wand hand giving the signal that they had made it through the ward and also its location. This also allowed the invisible Order members to come closer without setting off the blood ward.

Cormac quietly performed a diagnostic spell that he had used before to test the strength of a ward. This one was old. No one had reset it in a while. Hence it had let him through because he was a pure blood Scott even though he was not a Dark One. It was weak. He knew he was going to be able to put a quick portal through it and get the other members in. He gave the signal that he was going to try the portal. All the invisible Order members appeared and readied to apparate in. He cast the spell and nine bodies efficiently popped next to him.

"Let's go," Moody quickly rasped at Fraser, grabbing his shoulder and shoving him towards the supposed entrance.

Fraser ran towards the tall granite wall, never slowing, never stopping, and simply disappeared into it; similar to how students got onto Platform 9¾. The ten Order members followed suit. Moody was a bit nervous, he could not move as fast and he hated that Fraser had gotten out of his sight. By the time he made it into the cave, all heck had already broken loose.

Talon had indeed been there. He had been holed up for weeks and had only been alerted to anyone coming when Fraser and Cormac had come through the ward. He was ready on the defensive as Fraser came barreling through the hidden entrance. Fraser stopped dead cold, recognizing the Dark One leader backed up into a corner. Talon held back on any wand activity given he also recognized Fraser and saw no wand in his hand, but he knew you could never tell if someone was really who they were until you got past testing for polyjuice and such. Just as Talon was about to start testing Fraser, several other bodies came flying through the entrance. Only one of them looked anything like a Dark One, the rest were obviously Order. Spells and hexes went flying. Cormac's first job was to cast the Anti-Disapparition Jinx so Talon could not escape that way even if the hideout probably had its own coverage of that. Talon sent Stinging Hexes everywhere causing many to duck, but once they got their bearings, they started to layer and space their own hexes towards him. He was spending all this time deflecting now. As Moody entered, Talon knew there were simply too many and he had seen Alastor Moody in action before and knew he was not to be tallied with.

"Hold!" Moody bellowed out for all to hear and obey. The Order members stopped throwing spells immediately as did Talon.

Moody eyed the Dark One leader hovering in the corner. Talon glared back menacingly. Alastor smiled and threw a special choking hex (not one that the Order usually condoned) at the arrogant man. Talon's eyes bulged out and his face immediately turned bright red. He dropped his wand and grasped at the invisible hands cutting off his airway. Cormac lunged forward grabbing Talon's wand before he or possibly Fraser could get at it. Although it turned out Fraser had carefully plastered himself against the floor staying out of the fray once it had started. Moody kept the hold on until Talon passed out and then he released it allowing the body to collapse. Talon's head slammed against the stone floor causing a harsh THUNK of a sound and a gash over his left eye.

"Captured. Good job Cormac. Bind him tight and don't worry about the nick on his forehead," Moody grumbled with an air of satisfaction. He got out his flask and took a swig in celebration. He looked down at the prone figure of Fraser. The man had done his job every step of the way Moody had to admit. Fraser looked up at Moody, his eyes saddened clearly showing he was aware that his short time out was ending. Moody offered the former Dark One a hand up and offered his flask so he could celebrate also.

"I'll keep my word," was all Moody said as he took the flask back from Fraser.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, Minerva was with Hermione who was reading correspondence to her and they were startled by a floo call in her private sitting room.

"Minerva, Alastor here. Need to floo over with a guest immediately."

"I'll be in my office," responded Minerva curtly. "Hermione, please wait here."

"Okay Minerva." Hermione responded, accepting that she could not always participate in Order business…. at least yet.

As Minerva closed the door to her sitting room, she warded it to make sure Hermione could not hear anything through it nor would she be able to open it and enter the office area. By this time, Minerva could navigate most of Hogwarts without issue using her memory, the castle's tapping/signals aid, and her magic radar. It continued to let her function how she needed. She headed down the staircase with ease and took a regal seat behind her desk. She awaited Alastor with the "guest" that she was anticipating, going through the Memory spell she was planning to use and the very few words she would say.

Minerva heard the floo activate and even without being able to see, she imagined green flames and the two bodies emerging. Her enhanced sense of smell had no difficulty picking up the firewhiskey on Moody, nor the smell of too few baths on the guest.

Alastor Moody kept a tight hold on Talon's collar as he had since the man had woke up. Talon was tightly bound, arms behind his back and ankles cuffed also. He glanced around the clean, dignified décor of the office and then spied the insolent old half-blood sitting behind the desk, head pointed straight forward. He sneered in defiance, noting her closed eyelids covered by green spectacles.

"How's life looking Headmistress," Talon threw out with a cocky tenor in his voice. Minerva never turned nor did she flinch when she heard the obvious sound of Moody's cane cracking down on Talon's skull. His head was already pounding from the earlier injury and Moody had just cracked his skull in the same place.

"You son of a …," growled Talon who had sunk to his knees with Moody keeping him upright by continuing to hold onto his collar. Another thrust of the cane tip deep into Talon's abdomen took his breath away and made the point that he should not speak again.

"Minerva, I've taught our guest some manners. Is there anything you would like to say or do to him?" Moody asked with a devious smile on his face. Talon got just a little bit worried at that point.

Minerva drew her wand, fondling its warm, comforting presence in her hand. For a moment, her face let the anger show, the frustration that she had lived through this past few months, but in the next moment – the thoughts of how she and Hermione had found each other, took away all that pain.

"Azkaban's deepest cell will offer him the solace that he deserves. Everything he fought for or believed in has been proven wrong. I've got a message to deliver to him personally though," and Minerva raised her wand and spoke the words to penetrate and erase from Talon's mind the key few minutes on the bridge. She did not want to remove everything, he was going to be questioned. She just removed everything related to the Dark Spell or Hermione.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hermione quietly walked into the Headmistress' private sitting room where she had spent so much of the last few months. As was sometimes the case, the wall candles were off so the only illumination in the room was the glow of the crackling fireplace as it cast warm red, orange, and yellow highlights on the room and its two occupants. She had anticipated this evening for so long. Her stomach was a warm churning pool of heat, her skin flush and her mouth dry. She had done as Minerva wished. She had waited until she was no longer a student to push any more. Hermione had returned to her studies and had been allowed to do her homework in the private suite. She'd not been allowed to stay in the guest bedroom, but she had been allowed some private time with Minerva including a few heavy petting sessions. She had given them time to know each other. Time to truly check their compatibility on a day to day basis.

They had weathered the storm of Talon's capture, trial, and sentencing to Azkaban. Unbeknownst to Hermione, Minerva had removed any of his memories involving the Dark Spell. After that, their times together had grown to be more and more comfortable and a true joy to Hermione. In her mind, it was almost domestic bliss. Discovering each other's thoughts and opinions, likes and dislikes, maybe an argument or two over spells, music or attire or whether to update a way something was being taught. Hermione still wanted Minerva to wear her hair down "on special occasions" and Minerva would just balk with a huff. Hermione never grew tired of seeing her, being with her. She always missed her the moment she left her sight. She loved her voice, her face, the shape of her body, her smell, the expressive eyebrows, and the sharp sense of humor. The stoic, reserved Headmistress persona was necessary to the outside world, but with Hermione, Minerva had relaxed into a much lighter, warm person. Hermione wanted to take care of her and be taken care of by her - forever. She loved her with all her heart and soul. The churning pool in her abdomen also said she had a healthy lust for her older soon-to-be lover also. Tonight was for the body.

Minerva sat on the couch, glass of firewhiskey clutched in her left hand resting on the arm rest. She had heard Hermione entering a few moments back and her breathing had escalated greatly as a result. She had come. Minerva was both nervous and elated. Was this really happening? She had given the young witch months to realize how old she was, how devoted she was to this school, how cranky, tempered, and inflexible she could sometimes be. Putting aside her own heart and wishes, she had pushed Hermione to spend time with people her own age and outside the school, to realize what Minerva might never give her, could never be, and yet she was here. The months and passed and she had loved every second she had gotten to spend with Hermione. She made her laugh. She was a joy to converse with and challenged her in every way. She did not seem to tire of Minerva and Minerva found she longed for Hermione's presence every time the young witch left. The glass shook a little bit in her hand as she heard Hermione walk over. Could she do this? With someone so young? Had Hermione ever even been with anyone, man or woman? She really, really wished she could see. What would Hermione's eyes reflect if she looked into them? Could she really trust only what her other senses told her?

Never saying a word, Hermione sat down on the couch next to Minerva taking Minerva's right hand and placing it in her lap. She began stroking the back of the hand in a circular pattern with one of her thumbs. Hermione had kept on her simple white cotton, button front shirt and knee length black skirt from the post-graduation social. The main graduation party was tomorrow. Tonight most graduates were either packing up or had packed and were somewhere close with family for private celebrations. Minerva was still in her dark green robes with gold trim and a thin black under robe. Minerva sighed, trying to calm her nerves, and brought her glass of firewhiskey up to her lips allowing the burning "confidence builder" to work its magic as it washed down her throat. Hermione, watching Minerva closely, noted the glass was shaking ever so slightly. She grinned, thinking - _She's nervous_.

Keeping her movements slow and leaning into Minerva so she could feel the motions and not be startled, Hermione reached over and gently took the glass from Minerva's hand. She brought it over to her nose, gave it a sniff – _firewhiskey huh – well I'm nervous too _– and took a little sip herself, the burning sensation livening up the warmth in her chest appreciably. Then she placed the glass on the table in front of the couch. Hermione picked up Minerva's hand that she had been cradling and pulled it around her head so Minerva's arm encircled her shoulders and she leaned against Minerva's side, bringing her arms around Minerva's neck and leaning her head against Minerva's shoulder. Breathing in deep, Hermione felt her body growing warmer and warmer.

After Hermione had removed her glass of "liquid courage", Minerva felt the young witch draw her arms around her neck. With her animagus enhanced senses, she could smell Hermione's shampoo, a bit of firewhiskey, and something else, something earthy. Minerva felt her skin growing hot and she started slowly dragging her hand up and down Hermione's back. She was finding it impossible to fight the sexual energy Hermione was exuding. She had to make sure one last time in clear, almost self-degrading words.

Minerva's first attempt to speak since Hermione had entered the room came out as a throaty croak. She cleared her throat and whispered, "Hermione are you very sure about this? I don't take this lightly but I'm still finding it hard to believe that you are choosing to be with the blind, old schoolhouse witch that I am."

She felt the shake of the head against her neck and Hermione boldly released one of the hands she had clasped around Minerva's neck. She dragged the flattened hand against Minerva's robes creating a trail of heat through the layers of clothing - against the collar bone, down the chest, and coming to rest on Minerva's right breast, adding in a firm squeeze at the end. Minerva hissed and gripped the arm of the couch as a rush of heat flowed from that squeeze straight down to her center. Hermione exhaled swiftly at the reaction which had been quickly followed by Minerva giving an involuntary hip thrust. Hermione smiled and her nether region started having a pulse of its own knowing how she was affecting Minerva.

"We've chosen each other love. To me you are beautiful and intelligent, strong and brave, kind and compassionate, and right now incredibly, incredibly sexy. I want to be with you forever and I've never wanted to be with anyone in this way," Hermione whispered, the double meaning intact, as she rotated and slowly brought one leg around so that it was bent over Minerva's lap, pressing Hermione's pelvis against Minerva's outer thigh. The heat of Hermione's leg resting right on top her pelvic region forced Minerva's hand that had a vice grip on the couch to have a mind of its own. The hand wandered over to the leg laying on top of her, found the calf and exposed knee, felt the bottom of Hermione's skirt that had ridden up somewhat, and gripped her thigh pulling her even more into contact with Minerva's body.

Hermione wanted Minerva to pull her in, to make the next and final move – to choose her also in her own mind and way. She waited and sure enough, the hand gripping her thigh released and she watched Minerva reach up, take her glasses off, and wandlessly banish them somewhere. Minerva's hand pressed into Hermione's back bringing her forward while the other hand reached forward to wander around and finally find the back of Hermione's head. Hermione did the corrections on the angle and the two witches lip's met in a searing, passionate kiss. Mouths immediately opened, tongues dueled. Hermione was grinding herself hard into Minerva's hip and angling her knee down to press near Minerva's sensitive region also.

Minerva had to come up for air first, gasping and breaking the kiss, pressing her forehead against Hermione's.

"Bedroom," Minerva said huskily.

"No, here in front of the fire. In this room where we have spent so much time growing to love each other," Hermione replied in a throaty, hoarse whisper. Not wanting to break the contact, but needing to set a comfortable stage, Hermione released Minerva's breast and pulled back her head indicating Minerva should release it. She reached around to retrieve her wand from its sleeve and smiled when she noticed the wand was glowing with the green and brown wisps indicating the bond the two witches had.

"Get set Min, I'm widening and flattening this couch so we can lie down," Hermione breathed as she transfigured the couch, laying down the backrest and increasing its overall size along with throwing in a warming charm and stoking the fireplace to bring up both the temperature and the ambient light in the room. Minerva held onto Hermione and leaned back into the plush warm fabric. Hermione tossed her wand onto the table and returned to her position lying halfway on top of Minerva. Minerva brought her hand back up to once again fumble along Hermione's arm until she found the back of her head and pulled her forward into another searing kiss. Both of Hermione's hands started wandering around, first she pulled the pins holding Minerva's bun freeing up the ebony/grey hair, then they traversed down Minerva's neck and slowly started unbuttoning her outer robe.

Minerva was on fire. She could not remember the last time she was this turned on. Her legs were open just enough to let Hermione's knee press just a bit into her core. The private concern over being able to perform was quickly vanishing. Her lust-muddled mind still held on to the fact that she wanted to make sure Hermione was enjoying this just as much.

Feeling the young witch start to unbutton her robes, Minerva released her grip on the young witch's head and back, grabbed her wand out of its sleeve holder, "Too slow," she throated and with a quick _Evanesco_, she vanished all the clothing from both of them dropping her wand off the couch after. Hermione gasped at the sudden skin to skin contact and the sudden coolness flowing against her hot skin from the room while the skin touching the couch or Minerva continued to be toasty.

Minerva suddenly felt very "exposed". Her sexual-energy-infused mind had gotten slightly ahead of her confidence. The cold air tightened up one of her nipples immediately. As Hermione leaned backwards, potentially to take a look, Minerva felt herself lean forward and brings her arm down to slightly curl up covering herself.

Hermione gently pushed back on Minerva's outer shoulder to lay her back against the flattened sofa, "Oh no you don't. You started this," Hermione said quietly, but with a twinkle in her voice, sinking her right leg a bit further down against Minerva's now exposed sexual center. Minerva groaned and brought her left hand up to lay against her own forehead, a bit mortified by her own behavior and she could feel a huge, new blush flowing across her face and chest and even more pulsing down under. Hermione leaned up, resting on her left elbow, to gaze down at Minerva's naked form for the first time. Reflecting the flickering orange and yellow hues of the fireplace, her long white neck and thin arms flowed elegantly to broad, tone shoulders and an equally white upper chest.

The fingers of Hermione's right hand started a slow, sensual road trip across the exposed collarbones and down the center of Minerva's chest. Laying her hand flat, she could feel Minerva's rapid and strong heartbeat pounding away within her chest cavity and her shallow breathing. Along the way, she had tenderly traced several scars from various battle injuries. Hermione gazed at Minerva's now exposed breasts. Soft white mounds tipped with dark pink areola and rose nipples, a good medium size, sagging just a bit but less than would be expected for someone her age. Hermione licked her lips and felt the beads of sweat from the prolonged foreplay increasing across her brow. Keeping in constant contact, she slowly moved her right hand and cupped underneath Minerva's left breast giving it a good weighing action and then dragged her thumb over the nipple watching as it pebbled up even more into a hardened knot all the while Minerva's entire chest rose in a dramatic intact of air.

Minerva was finding it very hard to remember to breathe. Her skin tingled everywhere now and she was starting to sweat, but there was real electricity where Hermione was touching and caressing. She could feel other accelerants too, such as Hermione's breast against her ribcage, Hermione's pubic hair tickling the top of her hip and of course, Hermione's leg draped against her pubic area applying varying and extremely arousing pressure. When Hermione's hand touched her bare breast and stroke the nipple, Minerva could not help the gasping intake of a full breath that she responded with and the twitching of her thighs. Hermione continued the gentle exploration of Minerva's body, sensually moving her fingertips over quivering stomach muscles, circling Minerva's belly button, and finally, sweeping back and forth just above her pubic area. Minerva knew she needed to return the favor quickly or she may not be able to hold out under just this sensual touching. She wanted to see what Hermione's body looked like in the only way she could.

Minerva's left hand came down from her forehead and groped out for Hermione's shoulder. Tracing up the arm, she found her target and much like what Hermione had done to her, she pushed Hermione backwards rotating them until Hermione was the one on her back and Minerva was partially on top of her. She pulled her other arm out from under, "My turn," she whispered. She wanted both hands free, to act as her eyes, so Minerva pushed herself up and feeling for Hermione's hips, she straddled them with her legs bringing their heated centers perilously close. She held back from totally pressing their centers together afraid she would hump herself right into the abyss. The fleeting contact, feeling each other's pubic hairs tickling around was driving her pulsing nether regions mad as it was.

Hermione on the other hand, was a bit more wanton and eager. The sight and feel of Minerva straddling her, their intimate areas just centimeters from full contact sent her heart rate through the roof. To see the rest of Minerva's creamy skin; the taut white belly, slim waist and hips leading to a tight patch of flat ebony pubic hair and now Minerva's long ebony/grey hair flowing over her shoulders partially obstructing the sight of her breasts like they were playing peekaboo was extremely erotic. She could feel the throbbing in her groin getting more and more demanding and her wetness was starting to dribble down her folds and sweat began to cover her body. Hermione reached forward grabbing Minerva's two thighs, one with each hand, and arched her hips up aching for more contact down there. Minerva rode out the unexpected hip buck from Hermione, hissing and gasping as it drove their swollen clits together for one electric thrust, Minerva's juices drizzling all over the young witches intimate area, but then Minerva gently but firmly put her hand on Hermione's pelvis and pushed her back down to the couch.

Getting her own breathing under control, Minerva whispered, "Take some deep breaths and hold back for a moment love. I want to see you in the only way I can." Hermione closed her eyes to try and calm down and concentrate. Minerva leaned forward, dragging her fingers up Hermione's hands that still had ahold of her thighs and to the arms. Minerva explored up Hermione's arms to her shoulders and neck, feeling every bend and dip, every transition from a bony joint to a more fleshy muscle area. A number of scars were evident too, including something on one of Hermione's forearms.

Minerva went higher, to once again memorize a face with her fingers, but this time the face was much warmer and the mouth refused to remain closed and it sucked in finger or two as they passed by. Minerva let one finger linger in Hermione's mouth, clinching her thighs slightly as Hermione swirled her tongue around the fingertip and bit down gently to hold the appendage in place so she could seductively suck it with more intensity. Minerva had to once again remember to breathe as she continued using her hands to explore Hermione's body. She flowed her fingers down Hermione's neck, separating to graze over the exposed collarbones and gliding smoothly down to two firm mounds already peaked with incredibly hard nipples. Hermione's breath hitched, moans came out of her mouth, her hands tightened on Minerva's thighs and her hips involuntarily twitched as Minerva now explored both breasts feeling their roundness, massaging their firmness, and experimenting on how the nipples reacted to her touch and gentle pinches. Minerva felt herself dripping more and more onto Hermione's pelvic area and her body was as warm as the one she was exploring. They were both ready for what was to come.

Minerva let her hands flow to Hermione's ribcage, picking up a large scar underneath the left breast and a narrow waist blossoming out to wide hips. Hips that were starting to undulate under her as hard as Hermione was trying not to. Minerva brought her hands back up; following the contours once again until she could grasp both sides of Hermione's face and she leaned forward bringing their hardened nipples against one another and faces within inches. Hermione took the cue and moved her hands to pull Minerva roughly against her lining up their lips for another mind blowing, tongue dueling kiss. Minerva moved her hands to the couch on both sides of Hermione's head and braced herself up on her elbows. She straightened her legs out and then nudged one of them into Hermione's apex while using one of Hermione's legs in a similar fashion providing both witches some much needed pressure against their swollen lips.

Hermione broke the kiss this time, breathless and grabbing Minerva's head with one hand. She had started undulating against Minerva's leg quite hard, her swollen clitoris throbbing almost to the painful point and she was feeling a delicious pooling of heat building right below her stomach. But this was not the way she wanted them together for the first time.

Hermione took a breath and gasped out, "Please Min, I want you inside me the first time. I'm so ready it hurts. I want it to be you. I want you to go with me; to feel me going and take you over with it. Please, you know what to do. Please, please, please do it now…" Hermione buried her head into Minerva's neck, gasping and shaking and slowing her movements, trying to hold back and wait to see if Minerva would do as she had begged. Minerva took some deep slowing breaths herself and pulled Hermione into her tightly. She raised that same hand and silently summoned her wand. She rotated off Hermione slightly and placing the tip against her ripe clitoris, performed the spell that would enlarge it to the size of a seven inch penis. Minerva hissed at the sudden pain, but it passed quickly and the strong desire to do something with the glistening, throbbing appendage came over her with a feral vengeance.

Given Hermione's words, Minerva had figured out this was indeed her first time. Emotion welled up within her over the gift Hermione was offering. She tossed her wand back down, curved her head down to rest against the side of Hermione's, and curled the arm lovingly around Hermione's back, rocking them both.

"You're offering me so much my love and I've nothing but my heart and my soul and my body to give you," Minerva whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione rolled her head back and once again aligned their mouths into a more sensual, loving string of breathless kisses. She pulled Minerva over on top of her, never breaking the kiss, and opened her legs so Minerva's hips could settle between them. Minerva's enlarged clitoris rubbed against Hermione's outer lips causing wave of new heat and new fluids to come pouring from both witches. Hermione broke the kiss gasping, "please.." and started wrapping her lower legs around the back of Minerva's legs. Minerva reached down between them and grasped her new appendage at its base. It was warm and wet with a heartbeat of its own. She slowly moved the tip of it up and down Hermione's wet folds, mingling their fluids and making absolutely sure Hermione was ready both physically and mentally.

Minerva positioned her appendage at Hermione's entrance and moved her hips to enter slowly until her tip ran up against the expected barrier. Both witches were sweating profusely now and the air was filled with the smell of sweat and musk. It was almost primal. Minerva was having extreme difficulties holding back. Hermione's channel was tight and hot and wet, squeezing the tip of her appendage for all it was worth. Hermione's head shot back against the couch, her eyes slammed shut, her breathing hitched, and she clawed at Minerva's shoulders. Minerva brought her hands back up to find the sides of Hermione's head and pressed their foreheads together. Hermione relaxed just a bit, evening out her breathing and bringing her arms around Minerva's lower back.

Minerva waited for a signal, and after a few seconds Hermione gave it to her by pushing firmly against Minerva's back. Minerva sucked in a quick full breath and snapped her hips forward hard, breaking through the barrier, while clamping her lips over Hermione's; muffling her scream and sharing in both the pain and elation of their initial joining. Hermione's nails dug into Minerva's back, marking her, drawing blood and sharing the pain and elation in her own way. Minerva's black visual world was flooded with a shower of light. Tears were flowing out of Hermione's clamped eyes but the pain was quickly abating. The initial very sharp biting sting had exploded across her lower back, but now it was more a burning sensation inside her, slowly dissipating. Another feeling started to grow and a light was growing behind her closed eyes. She realized Minerva was sharing her very breath right now, their bodies touching all along their length and that she was buried deep inside her body, they were truly one.

Both witches held still, breaths gasping between their overlaid mouths, bodies tense. Minerva was starting to shake. Her appendage was squeezed tightly in Hermione's channel and her subconscious was begging her to move, to pump in and out. She did not have the concentration to interpret the light she was seeing in her mind. She was listening to Hermione's jagged breaths; feeling the pain of the marks now on her back and the erotic torture of her squeezed appendage awaiting action; smelling heat and sweat and the muskiness of both their arousals. The sweat was pouring off her forehead and dripping onto Hermione's face.

She pulled her mouth back just a little and took in a needed deep breath, "Hermione love, are you okay?" Minerva asked. Hermione fought through the fog of panic caused by the momentary pain and was welcomed back into the warm feeling of being totally wrapped in Minerva. "I'm okay Min. Just let me catch my breath," Hermione answered hoarsely.

Hermione continued to feel the burning sensation dwindle, her body tension relaxing, and the return of the warm pooling of heat below her stomach. She started to rock her hips. Slow, gentle motions that more flexed Minerva's appendage than creating any sort of pistoning action. The sensation was not painful and actually allowed some pulsing friction between the top of Minerva's appendage and Hermione's very engorged clit. Minerva could not hold back any more, she moved one hand to one of Hermione's hips and slowly started to pull out and push back in. The ancient joining of two bodies, a force that could not be resisted by either witch now.

Hermione now truly felt how filled she was by Minerva. She felt her wet channel expanding as Minerva entered and contracting down, seeking to grab the missing stimulation, as she left. She felt a wonderful pressure when Minerva would be all the way in against her clit and something equally thrilling being stimulated deep inside. Both their bodies were covered in sweat now. Every caress glided easily leaving heated trails of moisture. She finally opened her eyes up again to see Minerva's face still very close to hers, hair a mess and flowing everywhere, skin flushed, mouth gaping open, brow furled in concentration, breasts undulating in the air with her movements, and sweat pouring down from her hairline and from around the back of her head to her neck. Merlin, she was gorgeous. Hermione brought one of her hands from around the back of Minerva and grabbed on to an open breast tweaking a nipple that way Minerva had done to her earlier. Minerva's slow, concentrated movements faltered into a few jerky thrusts given that extra stimulation.

"Ahhhh …. mercy," Minerva cried out. Hermione's smiled and her motions escalated under that encouragement. She started speeding up and timing the bucking of her hips in sync with Minerva's thrusts. Minerva was getting very close but was not sure how close Hermione was. She moved the hand from Hermione's hip and wiggled it in between them, placing the thumb on Hermione's clit so that there was vastly increased pressure every time Minerva thrust in.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God.." Hermione immediately called out. The extra stimulation sent that pool of heat below her stomach spreading - encompassing all her lower and upper body.

Minerva started to feel Hermione's channel fluttering, Hermione was feeling muscles starting to the contract in her pelvic region and thighs. Their steady rhythm was breaking apart, both were gasping for breath, the full body tension of sexual release was hitting almost simultaneously. Hermione had never felt this large a buildup in all her limited efforts at self-gratification. She felt what she knew was the final wave start and using her legs and arms pulled Minerva against her, hard. She snapped her head back, arched her back, tension and her body's convulsing stilling every other ability to move, and cried out in gasping breaths between the waves of her orgasm, "Oh God… Min… love you…". Minerva exploded in sync with the Hermione's channel funneling down on the first wave of Hermione's orgasm and after being grappled in vice-grips by both arms and legs. Hermione was holding her so tight she could hardly breathe therefore she could not cry out and just grunted and gasped through the intensity. She could not thrust under Hermione's leg lock around her hips, so she simply rocked and bucked her hips hard to ride out the orgasm. Minerva heard Hermione's heartbeat slamming in her chest and she saw stars and flashes of colors in her mind, but also a white shape of some sort.

Both witches stay clinched in place thrashing through the waves, gasping, waiting for the incredibly hot skin to start cooling and muscles to start relaxing. Minerva could not hold up any more and collapsed fully on Hermione who at least changed how she was clutching the older witch so Minerva could breathe better. A minute or two later, Hermione's legs started shakily unwinding from Minerva – her bones and muscles slowly turning into pudding. Minerva's appendage was still buried to the hilt in Hermione. She shifted her hips backwards to pull out, summoned her wand, and reversed the spell returning her anatomy to normal before she tossed the wand again. Minerva was afraid she was too heavy to be on top of Hermione like this, but it took another minute or two before she had built up enough oxygen to even try to roll off.

Minerva rolled and immediately pulled Hermione to lay against her left side. Sweaty skin was quickly being cooled, breathing slowed, muscles came somewhat back under control although lethargic, while emotions escalated. Minerva felt overwhelmed, the eye with the tear duct intact was pouring out in joy. She rocked and rocked the young lover cradled against her who wrapped her up once again in an equally tight embrace.

Minerva finally found some words to break the silence, "I love you Hermione. I cannot imagine a day beyond this without you in it. You complete me…". As Minerva was continuing to recover from her orgasm and she was able to put thoughts to words, she continued to see a white glow in her mind. Her words stopped, making Hermione look up into Minerva's face. To Minerva, it was almost as if she was seeing a ghostly white apparition in a darkened room with her eyes. She turned her head to fully face where she knew Hermione was, and the shape got brighter and sharpened. She saw a white form, close against her body, wisps of flowing light representing hair, solid areas of duller white the main form of a body, glimmering white/blue stars where eyes were – flickering as they blinked, and every edge outlined in flickering tendrils.

Hermione was concerned. Minerva had started to speak sweet words of love and then suddenly stopped and now Minerva's face was turned directly towards her – sightlessly staring, her mouth slightly agape. Hermione raised her arm to bring her hand up to cup Minerva's cheek and she saw Minerva smile and turn her face to kiss the palm of the incoming hand, her aim exact.

"Are you okay Min?" asked Hermione.

"Yes Hermione, I'm wonderful. We are wonderful. I was blind, but now I see …. you."


End file.
